A Year of Hunger Games
by Foxface'sSpecialPie
Summary: A year without THG would be torture. Luckily for you, I will be posting a chapter everyday. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: New Years Eve

A.N. Salutations. I know, you might think I shouldn't be posting this, but... I think I will update my others more often because I am on, POSTING, everyday. This chapter is an AU, imagine them in high school. (Different universe than Halloween with the Rebels) Everlark

Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins

* * *

Katniss POV

"Madge," I wailed as I took in my appearance. We go to Panem Academy, and since it was New Year's Eve, there was a party tonight. I didn't even want to go, but somehow, Madge convinced me to not only go to the party, but to let her dress me as well.

"Oh, Katniss! You know you don't have to thank me," Madge said with a grin.

She had me dressed in an orange dress which went just to my knees. It wasn't exactly my normal, but it was better than the other options she gave me. I thought she was only going to pick out my dress, but she insisted in doing everything else. She didn't do much with my hair, except for pulling it out of its usual braid with a wink. Despite my protests, she used some eyeshadow to "accent my beauteous gray eyes" as she so eloquently put it.

Madge looked at the clock and squealed, "Time to go!" We walked out the door and over to Madge's car.

"I'll drive," I offered, seeing as Madge had already done so much for me.

Madge politely declined, and got in the driver's seat. It was a fifteen minutes drive to Finnick's house, where the party was.

Madge broke the silence when she asked "So, are you excited?" I waited until we reached a red light before I looked at her and said "Look at my face. What do you think?"

After a moment, Madge said "No need for the sarcasm."

"Oh, but the sarcasm was needed."

Right when the silence became comfortable, Madge began to talk.

"What's your New Year's resolution going to be?"

"Don't know, and I don't really care."

"I think I'm gonna change that," she said with a smirk.

After a few more minutes, Madge pulled into a driveway and I immediately felt uncomfortable. Parties have never really been my thing. I got out of the car with a sigh.

* * *

"Now Katniss, I'm going to go, but I want you to have some fun. No sneaking away or skulking in corners. Bye," Madge said as she disappeared into the crowd.

I sighed and began my journey to the living room. It was already 11:30, and I wanted to make sure I had a seat when the ball dropped. I found an open couch and sat down. I saved a spot for Madge next to me.

"Hey, you want a noise maker?"

I looked up and saw a boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair.

"Sure," I said, looking at the box of party supplies.

"What color would you like?"

I saw Madge walking back over to where I sat. After I waved her over, I turned back to the boy.

"Um, green I guess," I said and he handed one to me. "Thanks," I said.

The boy quickly replied "No problem," and walked away.

Madge plopped down next to me and said "So, who's the boy?"

I gave her an honest answer.

"I don't know. Why, are you interested?" I gave her a little nudge.

She laughed, and said "No, you know I already have a crush on...oh, you know! But, I think he might have a crush!"

Of course he would have a crush on Madge. She is everything you could want, with her blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Add in her academic skills and who wouldn't have a crush on her?

I sighed and leaned back into the couch. Apparently, Madge noticed because she asked me "What's wrong? Not used to the attention?"

I was about to snap at her when I realized she meant he had a crush on me! I must have made a face, because she laughed and told me she was going to go talk to him. It was 11:51 now, the ball would be dropping soon. After a couple minutes, she returned and told me what she found out.

"His name is Peeta Mellark, and his family owns the bakery. He goes to our school and is in our grade. I think he should be your New Year's resolution," Madge said with a wink.

I was about to respond when the countdown began. "Thirty! Twenty nine! Twenty eight! Twenty seven!"

The whole time I could feel the boy's, Peeta's, eyes on me.

"Twenty six! Twenty five! Twenty four! Twenty three! Twenty two! Twenty one!"

He seemed nice, but...

"Twenty! Nineteen! Eighteen! Seventeen! Sixteen! Fifteen!"

I'd better decide if I was going to make him a priority. Why would I? I barely know this boy!

"Fourteen! Thirteen! Twelve! Eleven!"

Peeta looked over at me and smiled. It made me want to look away, but U couldn't tear my eyes from those deep blue orbs.

"Ten!"

No, I don't care.

"Nine!"

Maybe I do.

"Eight!"

No, I can't.

"Seven!"

Maybe I should, change isn't /always/ bad.

"Six!"

No, no. I'm not doing that.

"Five!"

I'm practically ripping out my hair when they start the final count.

"Four! Three! Two! One!"

His smile flashes through my mind and I make make my decision.

"Happy New Year!"

As I saw Peeta laughing with his friends, I knew I made the right choice.

Peeta Mellark, you might be worth waiting for.

* * *

A. 't worry, you'll be hearing from me tomorrow. R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Tesserae

A.N. Salutations. I'm back again. I woke up and this story already had 11 views! This one is signing up for tesserae.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Yet.

* * *

Katniss POV

My arrows hit the tree, again. There were no animals in the woods this time of year. It was late December, and my family was running out of food. Dejectedly, I retrieved my arrows and began the trek home. The wind had a cold bite, and I saw my breath in the air.

I had not caught any game, and most of the plants I foraged for were long dead now. I thought of Prim, her small frame rapidly thinning. She needed food, or she- No! I wouldn't think that way. Prim is strong.

In the back of my mind, I knew I was trying to comfort myself more than anything. She wouldn't survive much longer, unless I could think of something.

There was nothing. Only one option, a trade.

Prim would stay safe, but not without price. I would draw the hand of death away from her and closer to me.

I broke into a sprint, out of the meadow and through the seam.I ran to the square a stopped. The magnitude if my choice had hit me full force, the realization that there was no turning back.

I was signing up for tesserae.

I pulled open the marble doors and stepped inside. I walked up to an important looking person tapping away at a desk.

I mustered my courage and asked "Excuse me, where would I sign up for tesserae?"

In a high pitched, nasally voice, she said "Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen," I answered with confidence.

"Age?"

"Twelve."

Without looking up, she asked "Gender?"

"Female," I said, the annoyance clear in my voice.

"Tesserae will come in tomorrow morning. That is all," she said, and I left.

As I walked home, I began to second guess my self. What would Prim say? She wouldn't have wanted me to sign up, but there was no other way I could keep us alive.

I debating telling her now, but decided against it. Why should I tell her that we will have food tomorrow, but none today?

That's what I kept telling myself, but it was only part of the reason. I didn't want Prim to be upset with me, and if I brought food with me, she might be distracted. It didn't matter, I would tell her tomorrow.

I don't care how angry she is with me. I would sign up for tesserae ten more times tomorrow if it would keep Prim safe. She's my sister, and I care about her more than anything else on the world.

* * *

A.N. A little protective Katniss, how cute. I wanted to thank animalperson45 for following this story. If you read, please review! Just send two numbers, it doesn't have to be long! Send:

19 if you didn't like it  
Or  
25 if you did enjoy it

Wanna say something else quickly in a review? Visit my profile and see what the other numbers mean!

R&R,  
FSP


	3. Chapter 3: I Volunteer

A.N. Salutations. This is so demanding! But it's already chapter three, and so far so good. Here goes! Reaping in district two. You can guess which game.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Cato POV

I stood in the long line, slowly approaching the table. The sun was relentless, and the wind was scarce. I wouldn't complain though, I was too focused.

It was reaping day, and I planned to represent the male tribute for my district.

This was my year. No matter who I was competing against, I would win. I would return to my district with the title of victor.

My family would move to victors village and we would have everything we could ever need.

I was snapped put of my thoughts by a quiet "Next."

I stuck out my finger and barely noticed when the pricked it. Once they had put the blood sample next to my name, I left to join the others my age.

There were a few people on the stage, which had been out up in the square.

One was the mayor, one was Brutus, one was Enobaria, and one was Liqinta Sunburst, our escort.

The reaping would begin soon, and-

"Welcome! Aren't you excited? Yes, well, it's time to begin! First the girls," Liqinta chirped.

I hadn't been paying much attention, but some tiny girl with dark hair eventually walked up to the stage.

She won't make it more than two days, I thought, cracking my knuckles.

This thought evaporated when she turned to the crowd and smirked. If the smirk was any indication, this girl might actually have some talent, or better yet, might actually be dangerous.

"Now then! Time for the boys!"

This was my only chance, I couldn't mess it up.

"Seftric Nilghermn!" Liqinta called.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shouted at the top if my lungs.

Liqinta lolled at me and sighed. "Alright, come on up."

I began to walk up and the seas of people split in my wake.

I smirked; they were right to be afraid. I had spent my whole life training for this.

I walked up the steps and on to the stage.

"Now, shake hands," Liqinta said with a pointed look.

I turned to the girl and stuck out my hand. She grabbed it and shook. She had a good grip, she must be pretty strong.

Liqinta looked out in the crowd and said, "I give you Cato and Clove, the district two tributes for the Seventy-fourth Annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

A.N. So, I know it's short. Give me inspiration in a review. Or not. But review, okay?

Same rules apply, 25 if you liked, 19 if you didn't.

Oh, and this story has about 40 visitors, yet one review? I think you can do better than that.

R&R,

FSP


	4. Chapter 4:Haiku Tributes to the Tributes

A.N. Salutations. This is a collection of haikus for each named tribute I felt like writing.

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games dies not belong to me.

* * *

Haymitch

I fought for my life  
And though I was the victor  
They killed my loved ones

My life fell apart  
Haunted by my memories  
Of evil, my past

I drown them in drink  
Hoping to rid myself of  
All the memories

* * *

Maysilee

The fight for my life  
Came to an abrupt ending  
When the birds attacked

And yet I pass on  
The symbol of a gold bird  
Arrow in it's beak

* * *

Katniss

My need to survive  
Was so great that I  
Pretended to loved

I caused a small spark  
When I pulled out the berries  
I gave people hope

In District 13  
I became the mockingjay  
Beat the Capitol

I don't need fire  
All that I need is Peeta  
My dandelion

* * *

Peeta

I tossed her bread  
Not knowing it was big but  
It saved her life

In the arena  
All of her love was an act  
Way to stay alive

In the Capitol  
I was hijacked to hate her  
Had lost my one love

Despite all of this  
At the rebellion's end  
She truly loved me

* * *

Marvel

The boy who threw spears  
I was trained to be heartless  
Yet I paused for Rue

Katniss' first kill  
I was murdered to avenge  
Sweet innocent Rue

* * *

Glimmer

None of them ever  
Took me seriously but  
I was truly strong

* * *

Cato

A killing machine  
Feels no guilt, feels no remorse  
Thinks himself the best

Eventually he  
Begged the girl on fire to  
Show mercy and shoot

* * *

Foxface

I was so clever  
With my accidental death  
No one suspected

I knew I would die  
So I organized my death  
I made it pain free

* * *

Rue

Thought I was too young  
To survive the arena  
Turns out I was right

Marvel's spear hit me  
The last moments of my life  
Katniss was singing

* * *

Thresh

Though I was silent  
I was capable to stay  
Alive against odds

My death was a fight  
And he had loomed over me  
The final blow sent

* * *

A.N. So tell me if you liked it. I might do the rest if the tributes (75th games) in another chapter. So please, review?

FSP


	5. Chapter 5: The Fair

A.N. Salutations.. PrimxRory AU

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own THG.

* * *

Prim POV

Katniss agreed to let Rory and I go to the fair today. It happens once a year, every Summer in District 12. There's games and rides and food and- It's just so exciting!

"Now Prim, you need to behave. You are responsible for yourself," Katniss said trying to be stern. Then she continued, saying, "Oh, who am I kidding! Have fun with Rory little duck!"

She put emphasis on "Rory", making me blush. She knows about the crush I have on Rory.

"But really," she said, "have fun. Here's five dollars to spend." She handed me the money.

"Oh, Katniss! You didn't have to! This is too much, I-"

"No, little duck. Take it. Now go on, Rory's here."

"Quack," I said with a grin. I gave her a quick hug before skipping out the door to meet Rory.

* * *

We were silent on the way there and the silence was only broken when I yelled "I can see the Ferris wheel!" We raced to the gates and walked in.

"So," Rory said, "what would you like to do?"

Without thinking I yelled "Lets go the Ferris wheel!"

He chuckled at my enthusiasm and said, "Alright, we can do that."

On the way there, I pondered Rory. He had been treating me strangely. He had also been very awkward around me. Hmm...

I was dragged out of my thoughts when we arrived at the Ferris wheel. There were only two people in front if us, so we didn't have to wait long to get on.

We stepped on and sat down. The ride started and so just took in the view. We went around once, twice, reached the top again and...stopped.

I laughed nervously and looked down. The control person was telling us that it may be an hour until the ride starts moving again.

I looked at Rory nervously and decided now was a better time than ever to tell him, but he beat me to it.

"Prim, I have to tell you something."

Oh no, he's going to say he doesn't like me or that he never really did or or or...

"I," he said, "I really like you. As more than a friend."

I was speechless.

"I-I like you too," I said with a smile.

* * *

The ride eventually started again and we walked off.

"So," I asked, "are we a couple?"

He looked at me and responded, "If you want to be, Prim."

In response I pressed my lips to his. After a few moments, he pulled back, saying, "I'm gonna take that as a yes."

* * *

A.N. So please review. Goodbye.

FSP


	6. Chapter 6: Never Knew Our Names

A.N. Salutations.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Unimportant.

We are never the center of attention, it's always about the Careers or the little girls of the group.

Ignored.

We have a story, a family, a heart, and a wish to go home, just like every one else here does.

Uncredited.

We fight, but it's never enough. We can never win.

Alone.

We are alone, with no one betting on us, no one to sponsor us.

Mistreated.

We deserve better, we should at least be acknowledged. But the crowd never knew our names.

We are the unnamed tributes. District three male. District three female. District four male. District four female. District five male. District six male. District six female. District seven make. District seven female. District eight male. District eight female. District nine male. District nine female. District ten male. District ten female.

We fought, we died. No one cared though. We were not important, just minor parts. As important as a single grain of sand in a beach.

We were forgotten.

We never will be named. We never will be known. Our stories will never be told.

But the crowd never even knew our names.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

A.N. Salutations.

I own nothing.

* * *

Peeta POV

I was in a dark room. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear footsteps. I tried to turn around, but I couldn't.

I felt hot breath on my neck. I want to turn, but I couldn't. I heard some one whisper in my ear.

"Hello, Peeta."

It was Snow, I could tell. Suddenly, everything was bright. On the floor was Katniss, chained to the wall.

Snow whispers a command to me, and fir some reason, I find myself doing it.

"Kill Katniss."

I am panicking, but then I remember that I have nothing to hurt her with. I look down at my hands and see a knife.

I am still walking towards her, like a passenger in my own body, unable to stop what is going on.

"Peeta, no! Stop! Peeta! Please!"

She's screaming now, begging me to stop.

I feel my heart break with every step I take. I am right above Katniss now.

She's crying, and I want nothing more than to scoop her up in my arms. But so can't.

I raise the knife and pause, looking to Snow for instruction.

"Slit her theoat," he hissed.

I bring the knife down on her neck, a small dot of blood appearing on her skin. I slowly pull the knife across her throat.

She is bleeding, bleeding. There is blood everywhere. I'm drowning in bliss. Nowhere to go.

Nowhere is safe.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Sorry

A.N. Salutations. I apologize, I was being greedy and selfish. I don't know what so was trying to accomplish by saying all those things about the reviews. I don't know if this will please you, but I thought about nothing else except for how I would apologize to you. You will be glad to hear that all of my petty begging has been removed from the chapters.

Can you forgive me? And no this isn't some ploy to get reviews. I feel really bad. I want nothing more than to be forgiven.

If you didn't read that, please do.

* * *

Marvel POV

I walked in the woods, nearing the billowing pillar of smoke. I looked up and could barely make out the gray streak in the sky. It was enough, though, to know that I was headed in the right direction.

I stepped around a tree, expecting to see the tribute responsible for the fire sitting there, but there was no one there.

I realized something was up, and I was just about to go tell the other Careers when I thought better of it.

I took off at a sprint through the forest, running to where I assumed the next fire would be. I veered away a bit, knowing I had set up a net in that direction.

It only took me a few more minutes of sprinting to reach the net.

Turning the last bend, I stopped.

Caught in the net was the little girl, from District 11 I think. She was scrambling to get out. When she realized that the bet would have to be cut open, she began to scream.

"Katniss! Help! Katniss, help! Katniss!"

I didn't know what I should do.

There was a small, innocent girl, trapped in my trap. I had two choices, kill her, or let her go.

If I let her go, I would dishonor my family, my district. If I returned home, my family would disown me.

That left me with no choice but to kill her, and I wasn't sure if I could. She was so pure, so innocent. She didn't deserve to die, she shouldn't be here.

Suddenly, I realized how sick these games really were. What kind if person could put a child in this danger? This horrible place, with a almost absolute guarantee of death.

She's just so small. So innocent. So pure. But most of all, she was just so young. Too young to be experiencing this.

And that's when I made my choice. I would kill her, a swift blow. She wouldn't suffer for too long, nor would she just die instantaneously.

She would have time to see Katniss, time to remember her life. But death would come quickly.

It was the best option, not just for me, for her.

If Cato or Clove got her, you can be sure she would have a much more painful death.

So, with a deep breath, I raised my arm and threw.

The spear entered the girl's stomach, undoubtedly puncturing vital organs.

Just as this happened, Katniss ran into the clearing.

With one look at the girl, her eyes locked on mine, smoldering with hatred.

Her arrow flew through the air before so had a chance to regret killing the girl.

I crumpled to the ground, and, although I knew I shouldn't, pulled the arrow out of my neck.

The black crept in the edges of my vision as I felt myself loose the struggle for air.

Katniss was cradling the girl's head, singing to get in an angelic voice. That was the last thing I saw before I lost the power to keep my eyes open.

In my last moments, I did something the cameras never caught.

I whispered my final message into the wind before the blackness consumed me.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

A.N. So, please, I am no longer begging for reviews, but for forgiveness.

I would like to thank some people for helping me.

Thanks to:

glitch-the-ninja, for reviewing. I appreciate you for reviewing, despite my annoying selfishness. Thanks for the joke at the end. At least I knew you weren't THAT mad at me.

animalperson45, for reviewing again. Deep, yeah, I guess it was. I think a better word might be... I don't know, deeptresting? A mix of deep and interesting? If you come up with a better word, please, do tell me.

And lastly, Nalia-R, fir reviewing.

Your review was like a slap in the face, and I mean that in the nicest of ways. It slapped the C.R.O.A.D. right off of me. (Crazy Review Obsessed Author Disease) I applaud your ability to eloquently tell me to get my head out if the clouds and back down to earth, where I'm not really selfish/greedy/rude/mean.

Take your pick.

I would also like to thank Cashmere67 for following this story and DomiHearts1497 for making this story a favorite. Bath of you helped with my recovery from C.R.O.A.D by reminding me that there are people that like this story.

Well, I guess that's all. I have almost made a full recovery from C.R.O.A.D. The last step is up to you. Do you forgive me?

FSP


	9. Chapter 9: PAHA

A.N. Salutations. I hope you excepted my apology. AU

Third Person POV

disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for what so do own.

* * *

One day after school, in a room in the corner of the east wing of Panem Academy, there was a meeting of the P.A.H.A., or the Panem Academy History Association.

The president of said club had just walked into the room.

This girl was walking in the way one might if one had some very good, very exciting news to share with the group.

And, in fact, she did.

Soon after, the other members if the P.A.H.A. arrived.

A red head with a foxlike face. A muscular bronze boy with green eyes. A boy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. A girl with brown hair and her mind in another place. A fierce-looking girl with raven hair. A blonde haired girl with her head in a book. A small, bird like girl. And finally, a petite blonde haired, blue eyed girl, who ran up to the president and gave her a hug.

After ruffling the blonde girl's hair, the president said, "I have some very exciting news!"

The group immediately stopped what they were doing at looked at the president.

"I'm sure that all of you remember the research paper that we entered in the District 12 museum's contest."

And every member of the group did, for it had taken them months to complete.

"Well, Plutarch Heavensbee contacted me today to notify me that we won! The reward is a weeklong trip, and the destination is our choice!"

"Well," the bronze boy asked, "where are we going?"

"That," the president replied, "is exactly what I called this meeting to find out.

* * *

A.N. I will continue this tomorrow. I would have made it longer today, but I don't have time. Well, R&R! And who are all the members of the P.A.H.A.?

FSP


	10. Chapter 10: PAHA II

A.N. Salutations. Can you believe it's already double digit chapters? This is the continuation of last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my mind.

* * *

Third Person POV

The president had just concluded a speech about where they should go.

She had said that they should go to the most educational place on Earth.

Of course, this was not the same place for each person.

"So," the red head said, "what are we going to do in-"

"Surfing."

That was the bronze haired boy.

"You can't surf in Virginia," was the red heads reply.

With a puzzled look, the president said, "Stop! What are you talking about surfing and Virginia for? We're going to Ellis Island!"

At this, arguments broke out.

"What about going to see Mount Rushmore?!"

"I thought you meant the White House!"

"There is no way were going there!"

"Stop," the little blonde girl said. "I know exactly where to go."

And that, is how the P.A.H.A. ended up spending a week in Disney world.

* * *

A.N. I did not know it was going to end like that. Can any one tell me who all the members of P.A.H.A. are? R&R, maybe with ideas thing you would like to see written?

FSP


	11. Chapter 11:Haiku Tributes II

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to nelly1coco for reviewing. You asked for longer and more meaningful chapters, well, I need ideas from you guys. This is "Haiku Tributes to the Tributes II".

* * *

Finnick

Away by the sea  
My life was turned upside down  
At only fourteen

Was taken away  
From my home in district four  
But I fought my way back

I would always fight  
But sometimes the most important  
Is to give it up

* * *

Annie

She was all alone  
Yet survived the arena  
Became the victor

Gone insane from fear  
The only comfort to her  
Is gone from the world

* * *

Johanna

I survived the games  
And I can see clearly now  
The Capitol's plans

After my last games  
I was on the rebel's side  
Against Capitol

* * *

A.N. I am really sorry about the chapter length. Well, R&R with ideas!

FSP


	12. Chapter 12: If you give teenagers a game

A.N. Salutations. So, I estimated at the rate this is going, I will have about 182 reviews by the last chapter. The ratio of reviews to chapters is 1:2. Could be worse. :) AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Guitar Hero III, Wii, or THG.

* * *

Third Person

Today in District Twelve, a new, amazing thing arrived.

This thing was a source for ultimate entertainment.

It caused blood, sweat, and tears.

Well, maybe not blood. But sweat and tears, definitely.

You may be wondering what this thing is, and how it got there.

The answer is, quite simply; Madge Undersee.

Now, you might ask "Madge? What did she bring, a new book?"

If you did, I will ignore your dis on reading and elaborate.

Madge is involved, you see, because her father was the one directly responsible for the arrival of this miraculous thing.

Being the mayor, he had more money than most.

So, he bought everything he wanted.

No, not in a spoiled brat way, in an "Oh, why not!" way.

So when he saw this thing, he decided he must have it for his daughter and her friends.

Yes, she did have friends. That was the reason he decided he had to buy it for her, to celebrate.

Now, you may be wondering when I will tell you exactly what it is the mayor bought.

The moment will, to be precise, arrive when you finish reading the sentence after the next sentence.

The thing he bought had such an eloquent name, words did not do it justice.

It was Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock.

But, he realized, he could not simply buy the disk it came on, he also had to buy the gaming counsel and controller.

He was a little puzzled when he saw that the name of the gaming counsel was "Wii".

Had they misspelled we? But that was an awful name for a game counsel!

After more searching, he realized that it was, in fact, called a Wii.

Well then.

He bought to remotes, one black, one white.

He also bought a guitar. Or five.

No, not real guitars, game guitars. You used them for them game, to make it feel like you were actually playing a guitar.

When it was shipped in, he surprised his daughter with it while her friends were over.

If you thought she would hate it, you were wrong.

She loved it.

And so did her friends.

They played all night, and they completed the game on easy.

They named their band "Lawn Chair Crisis".

They didn't stop when they beat medium.

Oh no, they wouldn't stop.

That is why you don't give a group of teenagers Guitar Hero III unless you're sure they can handle it.

* * *

A.N. A little different style. I liked it. Well, bye! R&R

FSP


	13. Chapter 13: No One Understand

A.N. Salutations. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

The life of a career is not an easy one.

They train for all of their lives. They lose their childhood, lose their youth in battle.

And if they reach the games, they have no home unless they win.

They would be disowned, a disgrace to the family.

They become but shadows of there selves, hidden under a layer of training.

But no one believes that they were ever human.

No one believes that it wasn't their choice to be this way.

No one understands.

* * *

A.N. I need inspiration! Send it in, you know you want to! R&R

FSP


	14. Chapter 14: Dear Daddy,

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to TheGirlWithSparklyEyes for reviewing and following. That idea didn't even occur to me, but yeah, it would be pretty funny. Maybe I'll do that when I find time.

Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Prim POV

Today, Katniss told me that Daddy had to go away. When I asked her why, she looked sad.

I realized that she must miss Daddy a lot, so I decided to write him a letter.

It said:

'Dear Daddy,  
Where did you go? When I asked Katniss, she didn't answer, just looked away with a sad face. Katniss misses you a lot. I do too, but I know you will come back. You will come back, won't you?

Mommy got sick after you left. She is always tired and quiet and she doesn't get up much. She is to tired to make dinner. Katniss brings us home bunnies and squirrels to eat. She brings dandelions and berries and mushrooms. She gets them from the woods. She is angry at Mommy. She said we shouldn't rely on her and that she is bad. I don't think she is bad. Just sick. And maybe sad. I hope she gets better.

Bye Daddy, I love you and miss you and wish you didn't have to not be home.

Love,  
Prim'

* * *

A.N. Please review! I need ideas, my supply is running low. Hope you liked it!

01010010 00100110 01010010

FSP


	15. Chapter 15:Fire Girl

A.N. Salutations. I am aware that this is sorry excuse for a chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own THG or Alicia keys' song.

* * *

Katniss POV

I turned on the radio in my car just as the next song began to play.

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

I'm suspicious after hearing the lyrics, and I have to fight the memories down.

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

No matter how hard I try, I can't get the memories to stop. I remember the first time I was called that name. I remember the terrors of the arena. Both of them.

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

And I did, let the Capitol burn. Down to the ground.

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire

* * *

A.N. Sorry! R&R

FSP


	16. Chapter 16: Gale's Facebook Fail

A.N. Salutations. This is just a random idea, hope you enjoy.

* * *

ThatJealousHunter logged on  
Don'tCallMeCatnip logged on

ThatJealousHunter has updated their status.

Don'tCalMeCatnip: Really? You changed your status to 'You are making the wrong choice, Catnip'? Didn't you read the username?

/MadgeTheBookworm, That'sNotMyBerry, Igaveherbread, LittleDuck, and 17 other people like this/

ThatJealousHunter: Aw Catnip,just give me one more chance!

Don'tCallMeCatnip: Does it matter what I say?

/MadgeTheBookworm, That'sNotMyBerry, Igaveherbread, LittleDuck, YouThinkYouCanTakeMe, WhoNeedsPants, PurpleUnicornMarshmallow, Don'tTouchMySword and 17 other people like this/

ThatJealousHunter: That's great! I knew you would want to hear it! Okay, here goes!

"Yeah, yeah  
When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly"

Don'tCallMeCatnip: No, they don't. Ever.

/Igaveherbread, YouThinkYouCanTakeMe, Don'tTouchMySword, WhoNeedsPants, and 13 others like this/

YouThinkYouCanTakeMe: She interrupted his post. You deserve all the fame you have. *bows*

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurpleUnicornMarshmallow, and 14 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter: *ignores that*  
I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah

Don'tCallMeCatnip: Correction: Walking on the street, know I'm kinda a freak

/Igaveherbread, PurpleUnicornMarshmallow, WhoNeedsPants, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, and 37 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter: This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
It's Redfoo with the big afro  
And like Bruce Leroy I got the glow

/YouThinkYouCanTakeMe dis likes this/

Don'tCallMeCatnip: Why did you like that? And who are those people?

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, MadgeTheBookworm, and 18 others like this/

YouThinkYouCanTakeMe dis: Read it again, think, think, think, there! You got it!

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, MadgeTheBookworm, Don'tCallMeCatnip, and 18 others like this/

PurpleUnicornMarshmallow: Oh, I got it. :):D:):D:):D:):D:):D

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, Don'tCallMeCatnip, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, MadgeTheBookworm, and 29 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter: *ignores*  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out

Don'tCallMeCatnip: No thanks, Ill pass on that offer. And no, you don't work out.

/LittleDuck, That'sNotMyBerry, Don'tTouchMySword, Igaveherbread, YouThinkYouCanTakeMe dis, IHaveGrayEyesToo, and 16 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter:  
When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it

Don'tCallMeCatnip: Yeah, they do stare. But not because of your faux "Sexiness".

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, MadgeTheBookworm, and 13 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter: Yeah  
When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)

Don'tCallMeCatnip: One, there's nothing to fight off, and two, bad mental image. *shudder*

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, MadgeTheBookworm, and 15 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter: This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous

Don'tCallMeCatnip: Talking to your imaginary friends again?

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, MadgeTheBookworm, and 18 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter: No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch)

Don'tCallMeCatnip: Couldn't even catch a squirrel to get some clothes?Tsk-tsk

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, YouThinkYouCanTakeMe, MadgeTheBookworm, and 18 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter: ):  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
I work out

Don'tCallMeCatnip: ^please refer to my previous comment^

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, MadgeTheBookworm, and 18 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter:  
When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)  
Everybody stops and they staring at me

Don'tCallMeCatnip: ^again, I've already responded to this.^

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, YouThinkYouCanTakeMe, MadgeTheBookworm, and 18 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter:  
I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it

Don'tCallMeCatnip: Please, I do not need to see that.

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, YouThinkYouCanTakeMe, MadgeTheBookworm, and 39 others like this/

ThatJealousHunter:  
I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it...

Don'tCallMeCatnip: Are you sure you are in full mental health?

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, YouThinkYouCanTakeMe, MadgeTheBookworm, and 18 others like this/

Check it out  
Check it out  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah  
Do the wiggle man  
I do the wiggle man  
Yeah  
I'm sexy and I know it

Don'tCallMeCatnip: Umm, bad, BAD mental image.

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, YouThinkYouCanTakeMe, MadgeTheBookworm, and 18 others like this/

Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... Girl look at that body  
Ah... I work out

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

Don'tCallMeCatnip: No.

/Igaveherbread, WhoNeedsPants, PurplesUnicornMarshmallow, That'sNotMyBerry, IHaveGrayEyesToo, LittleDuck, Don'tTouchMySword, YouThinkYouCanTakeMe, MadgeTheBookworm, and 18 others like this/

* * *

A.N. R&R

FSP


	17. Chapter 17: I'm Here

A.N. Salutations. Here is another chapter! Do you think we can reach ten reviews by chapter 20? I do! Gadge is openly supported.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or the idea for the Everlark kids names.

* * *

In the place known as District Twelve, a mother tucked her child into bed.

Like all children, the girl complained that she wasn't tired, and she refused to go to sleep until her mom answered her question.

Her mother shook her head with a smile, her blonde hair swaying, blue eyes sparkling.

"You have your father's stubbornness," she said as she stroked the little girl's hair.

Yes, this was the Hawthorne house, and everyone in it wore that name proudly. Some had not always been a Hawethorn, like the mother who sat on the child's bed.

She had dropped her maiden name of Undersee to adopt a new one.

The little girl looked up at her mom with big, blue eyes.

"Why is my name Daysille?"

Madge gave a sigh and thought about how much she should tell her daughter.

"You are named after you great aunt Maysille Donner. The first letter is from her last name and the rest is from her first."

"Did you love her a lot to name me like her?"

Madge had to push the fear down as she remembered all of the gruesome details of the rebellion.

"Yes, I loved her a lot," Madge whispered, even though she had never met Maysille, only heard stories from her mother.

"Why don't I know great-aunt Maysille?"

This question almost brought Madge to tears.

"She isn't here anymore. She left," Madge said with a shaky breath.

"But why? Where did she go? Can't she visit? Can she write us?"

The questions put Madge in a spin. She hasn't expected this.

"She just- she had to go. Sometimes, people have to go, and we won't see them again," Madge said, thinking of the family she lost in the rebellion.

"Are you going to leave like that?"

"Oh no sweetie, don't worry. I'm here"

* * *

A.N. Sorry for the short chapters. I have a lot going on, but I'm not going to trouble you with my problems. Lets see if we can get ten reviews by chapter 20! R&R

FSP


	18. Chapter 18: Last Christmas With Dad

A.N. Salutations. I am running out of ideas. Ten reviews by chapter 20? AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Katniss POV

"Katniss, wake up!"

A seven year old Prim was jumping up and down on my eleven year old bed and telling me to get up. At first, I couldn't remember why, but then I remembered it was Christmas.

In our family, Christmas was more about being together.

How could it be anything else when we could barely survive off of the money we had, let alone buy gifts?

Well, Prim was pretty excited. I was, too. Dad had made us a tree from pressed leaves and dry stick years ago, because if he chopped down a tree and peacekeepers found it, they would know he goes in the woods. We decorated our "tree" with little ornaments we have made from sticks and from what Dad traded for at the Hob.

Our gifts were usually small, but I had something special for Prim.

I wanted to get it for her last year, but it cost too much, even at the Hob.

This year though, I was able to get it.

A little silk dress with a headband.

It was exactly what Prim wanted, and she thought she would never get it. But she would. Today. Now.

Because I spent so much money on Prim's gift, my parent's gifts were small.

A new ornament for my mom.

A new strap for Dad's quiver, which I decorated.

I wasn't expecting much, but I wasn't upset.

I ended up getting a new shirt from mom, a locket from Dad, and a little doll made from dried leaves from Prim.

Looking back, it is one of my best memories.

It was my last Christmas with my dad.

A.N. R&R

FSP


	19. Chapter 19: Fate

A.N. Salutations. Small chapter, I know.

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

* * *

The wheels of fate are put in a new form. A slip of paper. A white ticket of death to any whose name shall be called upon it.

And these evil things can be bartered for, your life for food.

But the pull is strong, fate knows no remorse.

Could be your sister. Your friend. Your brother.

No one is safe.

A.N.

FSP


	20. Chapter 20: Strawberries

A.N. Salutations. We are one 18th of the way done with this story! Here are some questions, first five reviewers to get them all right wins a prize! Here goes:  
•In chapter one, who do you think I was thinking of when Madge said she already likes someone?  
•In chapter six, who is the tenth unnamed tribute of the 74th games?  
•In chapters nine and ten, who are the members if the P.A.H.A.?  
•In chapter twelve, Guitar Hero III is mentioned. What is the last battle on that game?  
•In chapter fourteen, what do the ones and zeros mean at the bottom of the chapter?  
•In my Facebook chapter, who are all the Facebookers?  
•Who are two (I know for sure they are a sister to someone) sisters that are reaped besides Katniss or Prim?  
Tiebreaker:  
Who is my least favorite character?  
This is another chapter that I just kind of popped into my head, so here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own The hunger games. Gale, Madge, Prim, and Katniss belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Sometimes, the simplest things in life can bring people together in ways you would never imagine. This was the case with Madge Undersee.

She loved strawberries, the small fruit bringing joy and sweetness to her seldom happy life.

It all started about two years ago, during the summer. That was the first time that Gale and Katniss came over to trade the wild strawberries from the woods.

They decided on a price of $15.00 for a basket, and that was only because Madge insisted on paying extra.

And so it happened, that Gale and Katniss came over every week to sell strawberries to Madge.

July and August passed by and soon September had come and gone and with less and less of strawberries. Soon, the winter came and no more strawberries were to be delivered.

With spring's call, and the reappearance of the wild strawberries, the three came back together again.

At first everything was as it had been previous summer, but slowly Katniss began to attend these meetings less and less frequently. By the end of April, Gale came alone.

Say hello. Receive the strawberries. Give the money. Say goodbye. Wait a week. Repeat.

This cycle went on for many weeks before Madge finally realized that she loved him.

Despite her revelation , the cycle continued without fail for many weeks.

When she did eventually admit her feelings to Gale, they were received better than she could possibly hoped for. They were reciprocated.

Sometimes, the simplest things in life, like a berry, can bring people together in ways you would never imagine.

* * *

A.N. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm eating ice cream right out of the pint-sized carton. I feel crazy!

Thanks to StarJinx2110 for following!

We are one 18th of the way done! here are some questions, first five reviewers to get them all right wins a prize! Here goes:  
•In chapter one, who do you think I was thinking of when Madge said she already likes someone?  
•In chapter six, who is the tenth unnamed tribute of the 74th games?  
•In chapters nine and ten, who are the members if the P.A.H.A.?  
•In chapter twelve, Guitar Hero III is mentioned. What is the last battle on that game?  
•In chapter fourteen, what do the ones and zeros mean at the bottom of the chapter?  
•In my Facebook chapter, who are all the Facebookers?  
•Who are two (I know for sure they are a sister to someone) sisters that are reaped besides Katniss or Prim?  
Tiebreaker:  
Who is my least favorite character?  
R&R

FSP


	21. Chapter 21: I Will Avenge Her

A.N. Salutations. Here are the questions again:  
•In chapter one, who do you think I was thinking of when Madge said she already likes someone?  
•In chapter six, who is the tenth unnamed tribute of the 74th games?  
•In chapters nine and ten, who are the members if the P.A.H.A.?  
•In chapter twelve, Guitar Hero III is mentioned. What is the last battle on that game?  
•In chapter fourteen, what do the ones and zeros mean at the bottom of the chapter?  
•In my Facebook chapter, who are all the Facebookers?  
•Who are two (I know for sure they are a sister to someone) sisters that are reaped besides Katniss or Prim?  
Tiebreaker:  
Who is my least favorite character?

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything.

* * *

Cato POV

I see Fire Girl run off into the woods, but it barely registers in my mind.

The only thing I can think is "Clove."

I am sprinting towards her, but somewhere in my mind I know it's useless.

She is barely conscious when I reach her, her eyes fluttering shut slowly.

I can see her lips moving, but I don't hear anything. I lean closer and hear her say, "win."

It was her last breath.

I close her eyes and place a soft kiss on her forehead before allowing the hovercraft to take her.

I move back to the spot she was killed, just sitting.

I feel nothing, like someone has ripped out my heart and replaced it with something.

Eventually, I feel sadness, like a wave crashing down only head.

It is so strong, like I might drown if I don't move. I know I'll die here, but I don't want to move. I can't move. My sorrow is too heavy.

I don't know how long I sit here before the anger kicks in.

A blind rage with no target.

I see her death on the grass, on the Cornucopia.

I cut painstakingly carve the word 'Clove' into the spot where she died.

I burn all the grass that she fell on.

And then, with no distractions left, the sadness hits again.

And it goes on.

Angry.

Sad.

Angry.

Sad.

Over and over until I decide that enough is enough.

I scream, hoping all the tributes can hear it.

They should be afraid, I will avenge Clove, starting with Thresh.

And I won't stop until I win.

* * *

A.N. Please look at the top for the questions. R&R

FSP


	22. Chapter 22: Dreaming

A.N. Salutations. Here are the questions again:  
•In chapter one, who do you think I was thinking of when Madge said she already likes someone?  
•In chapter six, who is the tenth unnamed tribute of the 74th games?  
•In chapters nine and ten, who are the members if the P.A.H.A.?  
•In chapter twelve, Guitar Hero III is mentioned. What is the last battle on that game?  
•In chapter fourteen, what do the ones and zeros mean at the bottom of the chapter?  
•In my Facebook chapter, who are all the Facebookers?  
•Who are two (I know for sure they are a sister to someone) sisters that are reaped besides Katniss or Prim?  
Tiebreaker:  
Who is my least favorite character?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

I couldn't believe my friend.

"You don't know anything about the Hunger Games characters," I screamed, "and yet I am your best friend?! This will not stand!"

We were standing in the halls of our school, SCCFA. I was standing against the lockers with my best friend Jenna.

"We are going on a journey," I declared, grabbing hold of her arm.

"You WILL know about a character of your choice by the end of the day. So, who will it be?"

"Umm, your pick?"

"Great," I responded, forming a plan on my mind.

We started walking down the hall when Jenna said, "Isn't the library the other way?"

"Who said we were going to the library?"

We arrived in District Five from the bathrooms of our school, which, if you flush yourself dien one, transport you wherever you want.

"So," Jenna said, "are we here to see Foxface?"

"Yep," I replied as we walked through district five.

We walked into a nicer neighborhood and then into the middle class.

This was where she lived.

We walked into her house, unnoticed.

When Jenna asked why we weren't seen, I told her it was because.. Well, I didn't know, but you just couldn't.

We walked into Foxfaces bedroom to learn about her.

It was a plain room, except for the posters and drawings of nightlock on the walls and ceiling.

"Well-" I was just about to tell her about Foxface when I suddenly felt a slap on my face.

"Wake up you fool!"

That was my math teacher.

I had fallen asleep in class again.

Whoops!


	23. Chapter 23: Not Check

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to AnimalPerson45 for the review; I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Here the questions!  
•In chapter one, who do you think I was thinking of when Madge said she already likes someone?  
•In chapter six, who is the tenth unnamed tribute of the 74th games?  
•In chapters nine and ten, who are the members if the P.A.H.A.?  
•In chapter twelve, Guitar Hero III is mentioned. What is the last battle on that game?  
•In chapter fourteen, what do the ones and zeros mean at the bottom of the chapter?  
•In my Facebook chapter, who are all the Facebookers?  
•Who are two (I know for sure they are a sister to someone) sisters that are reaped besides Katniss or Prim?  
Tiebreaker:  
Who is my least favorite character?

Hope you enjoy the AU chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own McDonald's, VW Beetle, or Clove.

* * *

Clove waited in the long line for the McDonald's drive through, with about three cars ahead of her own black VW Beetle.

She was getting impatient, and that was bad.

It had been so bad lately that she had been attending anger management sessions.

In fact, that was where she was on her way to, or would be of the line would move.

She made slow progress until, finally, she reached the intercom.

"Hello, what can I get you today?" the voice crackled over the microphone.

"Hi, I'll have a six pack of Chicken McNuggets and a large fry." Clove said.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes,"Clove replied, and then added a "thanks."

She drove up to the window, paid and received her food.

She stopped in the parking lot because she always checked her order when she left.

One large fry, check. Napkins, check. One, two, three, four, five.

Five Chicken McNuggets.

Not check, not check!

And that is how McDonalds ended up with a knife lodged in the side of their building.

And how Clove came to go to her anger management class twice a week.

* * *

A.N. Hope you liked it! R&R

FSP


	24. Chapter 24: Unordinary

A.N. Salutations. Are the questions too much or m are you just uninterested in answering them? (I realize how snarky that sounds, but I really want to know. Not in a snarky way, in a "I-Will-Do-Whatever-Makes-Readers-Happy" way.)  
Are they to hard or is there too many? Just tell me and I'll work on it.

Here they are again, anyways!  
•In chapter one, who do you think I was thinking of when Madge said she already likes someone?  
•In chapter six, who is the tenth unnamed tribute of the 74th games?  
•In chapters nine and ten, who are the members if the P.A.H.A.?  
•In chapter twelve, Guitar Hero III is mentioned. What is the last battle on that game?  
•In chapter fourteen, what do the ones and zeros mean at the bottom of the chapter?  
•In my Facebook chapter, who are all the Facebookers?  
•Who are two (I know for sure they are a sister to someone) sisters that are reaped besides Katniss or Prim?  
Tiebreaker:  
Who is my least favorite character?

Enjoy the chapter, but as of right now I have no idea what it's going to be about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Le Hunger Games.

* * *

Peeta was just an ordinary boy, with an ordinary life and ordinary friends.

**Wait, let me start over. I know, I'm already interrupting. If you don't like it, I suggest you close this tab.**

Peeta was a completely unordinary boy. He had an unordinary life. He had ordinary friends.

**Okay, a little better, but not quite.**

Peeta was a completely unordinary boy. He had an unordinary life. He had mostly ordinary friends.

Mostly.

**That's it. I suppose we'll start by explains his unordinary life first**.

Peeta's life was unique in quite a few ways.

For one, he lived above a bakery. He grew up making men out of dough where other kids played with dolls. To him, it was normal. To others, not so much

For another, he drew things a bit, different from the other children's drawings.

Instead of dogs and cats, he drew croissants and bagels.

When other kids drew fire-breathing dragons, he drew an oven.

**You don't think it's unordinary yet? Oh, you will.**

**Imagine the most unordinary little boy you can.**

**Got it?**

**No, really. Got it in your mind?**

**Not unordinary enough. Not even close.**

**Was your boy nice to everyone, with great blue orbs for eyes and strands if golden sand for hair?**

**Could he speak so eloquently that no one could resist listening to him?**

**Was he wearing an apron at only seven years old and cooking everything from cake to crêpes to crème brûlée?**

**He was?**

**Well fine, I'll just let you imagine the rest of the chapter then.**

**I'm done skulking now.**

So, he also had mostly ordinary friends.

Mostly, because of Katniss Everdeen.

Her life was equally unordinary.

Where other kids drew cats and dogs, she drew dead squirrels and rabbits with arrows in their eyes.

When other girls drew princesses, she drew hunters, The Queens of the Woods she called them.

And these two unordinary children were friends.

Best friends.

And when they grew up, they would cause all sorts if unordinary trouble.

** As to what kind of trouble, you can guess as well as I.**

FIN

* * *

A.N. Well, that turned out not as bad as I thought. Anyone interested in a prize? Answer the questions at the top of this chapter! Or don't, just review!

FSP


	25. Chapter 25: The Monster Inside

A.N. Salutations. My question from last time still holds:  
Should I bother with the questions? No matter the answer, here they are again:  
•In chapter one, who do you think I was thinking of when Madge said she already likes someone?  
•In chapter six, who is the tenth unnamed tribute of the 74th games?  
•In chapters nine and ten, who are the members if the P.A.H.A.?  
•In chapter twelve, Guitar Hero III is mentioned. What is the last battle on that game?  
•In chapter fourteen, what do the ones and zeros mean at the bottom of the chapter?  
•In my Facebook chapter, who are all the Facebookers?  
•Who are two (I know for sure they are a sister to someone) sisters that are reaped besides Katniss or Prim?  
Tiebreaker:  
Who is my least favorite character?

Oh, my brother's birthday is the 27th. Send in some birthday wishes?

Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins, therefore, do the math.

* * *

Peeta POV

I walked on stage and sat down with the host. I didn't know his name, but I knew he still believed in the Capitol's fashions, what with his green hair and orange lipstick.

I was here to be interviewed about the games.

Rather, I was here to talk about the games for an hour, starring now.

"So Peeta," the host began, "I bet you have something exciting to tell us! I won't hold you up, go on right ahead."

I ran threw in my head exactly what I was going to say.

"Can you guess," I began, "what the worst, most horrifying part of the games were?"

This seemed to have startled the host, but he quickly recovered.

"The Careers...?"

I shook my head.

"Not even close," I say, knowing I have them hooked. I continue.

"It's when you pick up a weapon. And know that you will no longer be you when you use it. But you do it anyways. And when you feel the pain of that persons life, their blood on your hands, something snaps. You can't breathe, you are drowning in their sorrow, their fear, their guilt.

Some of the emotions are yours, too. The guilt of just having killed a person. The anger of having no choice. The fact that you will have to kill again in order to survive."

The host is quiet for

a moment, digesting my words.

He finally speaks, saying, "But surely there is some pride too? Some part if you that knows you're strong? Stronger than your opponents, giving you hope to win?"

I respond quickly.

"There is. And that's the worst part. You realize that you have become a minster, no better than the people you despise, The Careers. And there is always that small part of you that embraces it, encourages it. That wants the monster to take over, to make you it's prey.

You may be strong. You may be a Career. But no one can go for too long without succumbing to the small part of you.

No one can stop the monster once it has begun."

* * *

A.N. How was the chapter? I'm really tired, so I hope it wasn't too bad. The questions are at the top, please read them if you're interested! Also, my brother's birthday is on the 27th. Could you possibly send him some birthday wishes? Well, R&R!

FSP


	26. Chapter 26: Second Chance

A.N. Salutatiobs. Thanks to DomiHeart1497 for reviewing. I also thank Gamemaker97, tho whom this chapter is dedicated. You PMEd me with answers, followed this story, and favorited. You take the cake as most devoted reader! They won a prize, so only four left! Here are the questions:  
•In chapter one, who do you think I was thinking of when Madge said she already likes someone?  
•In chapter six, who is the tenth unnamed tribute of the 74th games?  
•In chapters nine and ten, who are the members if the P.A.H.A.?  
•In chapter twelve, Guitar Hero III is mentioned. What is the last battle on that game?  
•In chapter fourteen, what do the ones and zeros mean at the bottom of the chapter?  
•In my Facebook chapter, who are all the Facebookers?  
•Who are two (I know for sure they are a sister to someone) sisters that are reaped besides Katniss or Prim?  
Tiebreaker:  
Who is my least favorite character?

Oh, my brother's birthday is the 27th. Send in some birthday wishes?

Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins, therefore, do the math.

* * *

Haymitch POV

I sit on the steps of my house in Victor's Village, staring at my geese.

There are 47 of them, and each one hAs a name and a story.

It all started with Maysilee.

I had been at the Hob, going to see Ripper. I was nearing a large crowd, and I wondered what it was all about.

There were baby geese, about a hundred or so. I took one look and bought one.

I headed home without a thought about Ripper.

I built the goose a fence to keep her safe. I fed her, too.

I had to take care of it, because I couldn't take care of the first Maysilee.

The real one.

And that's how it began and every year I would add two more too my pen.

Two more that I couldn't save.

Looking out at all of them, I knew it was crazy.

But when you have a life like mine, you take any second chances you can get.

* * *

A.N. It is pretty bad because the original was deleted. R&R

FSP


	27. Chapter 27: Martyr

A.N. Salutations. Here are my replies to the reviews, which I am extremely grateful for.

From Nalia-R:  
Hello to you, too.

To your "First of all", thanks. I was infected with C.R.O.A.D., but I have made a full recovery. I do try to take your advice, though, and I'm glad that you think I took it well. I realized that I have gotten even more reviews since I stopped asking.

In reply to your "Second of all", I do try my best to improve. And as to your last sentence, gee thanks!

And for your "Third of all", its my hope to post every day. If I don't, feel free to yell at me. :) But as to chapter 22, (or what we think was chapter 22) I rarely have any idea what my chapters will be until I start writing. Then I go fix the disclaimer if I need to. Yep..so if the chapter is random, that's why.

And thanks, my brother had a great day!

Plus, thanks for following!

From DomiHearts1497:

Glad you liked the Haymitch, you can thank Gamemaker97 for the inspiration. I will try to add more of him.

And last but most certainly not least, from Gamemaker97:

Thanks, it's much easier for me to write deep and meaningful than long...apparently that's a good thing for you!

Well, that's it for reviews, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I only own The Hunger Games in my dreams.

* * *

Some believe that, when you die, you become a ghost.

And it's true.

As a ghost, you must stay where you died for a year and a day.

That is how Rue saw what Katniss did.

How she covered her with flowers, sang until she died.

She gave the three finger salute, reserved for only those who you care a lot for.

And she cried. She screamed. All for  
Rue.

All because she cared.

And Rue wanted nothing more to tell her that she was there. That she was fine. That she wasn't hurting.

But she couldn't.

So she watched, with a sorrowful heart.

She hoped that Katniss would win.

She had had to die, to become a martyr for Katniss, for the rebellion even she knew was brewing.

She would help the Mockingjay to fly.

* * *

A.N. Yeah, not really to much inspiration...hope it wasn't too bad. I appreciate the reviews, keep 'em coming! (Please)

FSP


	28. Chapter 28: Early Riser

A.N. Salutations. Thanks for the reviews! This is really short, but oh well!

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs solely to Suzanne Collins. *le sigh*

* * *

The mornings of Euphuimiana Trinket, or Effie for short, were hardly quiet.

It all started in the wee hours of the morning, five o'clock AM to be exact.

She woke up, pulled herself out of her warm, neon sheets, and walked into her closet.

Yes.

Her closet.

She walked over to the section she called the "G.R.A.E.S.", Get Ready And Eat Section, and pulled out an outfit.

She walked down to the kitchen, ate breakfast, and returned to her room.

More precisely, the master bathroom attached to her room.

It was there that she spent the first three hours of her day.

First, she brushed her hair. Then, she walked into her closet and picked out a real outfit.

She would promptly return to the bathroom, where she would begin her makeup.

This would take about an hour, until, finally, she selected her wig and shoes.

But that was not all.

She walked in to another room, her nail polish room.

She picked out the colors that age thought would best match her outfit.

Then she painted it on, looked in the mirror, and decided that she wasn't wearing the right outfit.

So everything went into the hamper, which was cleaned daily.

She selected another outfit, and, completely satisfied with her choice, put it on. She began to wipe off all the makeup, but it was quickly replaced with the new color scheme. Then, she chose a new wig, along with a new pair of heels.

She reentered the nail polish room, picked a new colt, and walked out.

Only after removing the old nail polish, painting in the new one, deciding it wasn't the right hue, and replacing with another color was she ready.

And she did this every time she got dressed.

And yet, some people still wonder why she is so protective if her makeup.

* * *

A.N. Not too bad, I hope. I had no idea what this chapter was going to be about, per usual. Turned out okay, though. To Gamemaker97, have any thoughts on your prize yet? Keep the reviews coming, please.

FSP


	29. Chapter 29: Hot Chocolate FAIL

A.N. Salutations. Thank you to Gamemaker97 for reviewing. You know you make my day, don't you? Well, I just wanted to say that the questions stand until ch 40. Think about it, please!

Disclaimer: Do you own the Hunger Games? Unless you are Suzanne Collins, I have the same answer.

* * *

This was the moment of truth. After three days of grueling challenges, Cato was at the final one.

He had to...make a cup of hot chocolate!

Blindfolded!

He entered the kitchen, only to be pulled back and blinded with a fold.

He reentered, and was told his task.

He merely grunted, but he was in turmoil on the inside.

"On your marks, get set, go!"

He raced into the kitchen and ran to the cupboard, painfully smacking into the table on the way.

He tyre open the doors and, much to every ones amazement, pulled out the only mug in the cupboard.

"There are definitely some extra points there," the announcer exclaimed.

Cato moved in to place the mug on the cupboard, only to be caught on the table again.

With a growl, he pushed to the fridge.

He opened it up, looking for milk, which was the next key component.

He seemingly looked around before reaching in and pulling out a plastic jug.

The jug was brought over to the counter, where its orange contents were poured out.

"Ah," the announcer said, "that won't taste good! Orange juice never does, in this recipe."

Cato could not hear this, because the announcer was in a sealed room, away from Cato.

He walked to the drawer that contained the cooking powders, including the hot cocoa mix.

He pulled open the drawer and grabbed a packet of cocoa mix.

Walking back over to the counter with the mug, he poured in the cocoa mix and stirred it with a spoon.

"Finished!" He yelled.

"The judges have consulted and, I'm sorry to tell you, you will not be returning home one million dollars richer."

The crowd groaned at the announcers statement.

"But," he continued, "all is not lost. If you drink it, every last drop, you can still raise your score. So, will you do it?"

Cato did not hesitate to pick up the mug and pour it's contents into his mouth.

That is why he ended up with one million vomit covered dollars.

* * *

A.N. I just realized how weird that was...oh well! Would you fancy a Clove chapter tomorrow? Or someone else? Who would that someone else be, if it's the latter?

Well, that's all, folks!

R&R, please!

FSP


	30. Chapter 30: Weird

A.N. Salutations. Thanks again to Gamemaker97 for reviewing! Hope yo all enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vick's or THG.

* * *

Tonight we have something special! We've got the inside scoop on Clove, the tough female tribute from district two!

Due to her untimely demise, some people are no longer loyal to her.

One of them, who wishes to remain anonymous, has told us some juicy info.

So, let us present...

Clove: Five Things You Didn't Know!

_

|

\_/ASTLE:

When Clove was seven, she told everyone that she wasn't Clove, but Princess Evolc, Clove backwards. Interesting!

|

|_ITTLE CLOVER:

This was the name of Clove's teddy bear, which has it's own spot in her bed and has since she was two. When she knew she was going onto the arena, she demanded to have her bear made into hair ties for her. Who would have guessed?

_

|. |

\_/STRICHES:

Clove was always terribly afraid of the birds, describing them as a mix of "a giraffe, a bird, and a demon". She was glad when she knew there were none in the arena.

| |

\ /APOR RUB:

She once started in a production of "Fight to the Death", where she was introduced to Vapor Rub. Why it was in the play? No one knows. Money was most likely a factor.

|

|  
|_LM:

She collected anything that had the word 'Elm' on it, no matter what it was. Anything that had to do with Elms, too. She had a closet full of leaves, bark, photos, street signs, and anything else she could find. Pretty weird, huh?

That's it for today!

* * *

A.N. Hope you enjoyed! R&R

FSP


	31. Chapter 31: Pin

A.N. Salutations. The questions still stand, by the way. And, I was wondering, should I do them again for chapter 40 or something else? It's up to you! Anything exactly from the book is from page 38 and is in italics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lions, Gates, or Suzanne Collins'.

* * *

Madge POV

I sat in my room, thinking about what had just happened, listing everything I knew.

One of my only friends, Katniss Everdeen, just volunteered for her sister, Prim.

She will be leaving District Twelve, our home, later today.

Visiting times are now.

I am in my room.

Why am I in my room? I should be visiting Katniss!

This thought finally struck me and I hopped off of my bed, looked in the mirror, and rushed downstairs.

I was just about to race out the door when I realized something.

I raced back up the stairs, down the hall, and into my mother's room.

I sat down next to her in the dark room. She was suffering from one of her headaches, and couldn't leave her bed.

The Peacekeepers had deemed it a valid reason to stay home from the Reaping, which scared me. Only people that were dying were allowed to stay home from the Reaping.

"Hello, mom," I whispered. "Katniss Everdeen volunteered for her sister, mom. I want to give her Aunt Maysilee's pin as her token. Can I, mom? Please? I know you can't answer, but I want you to know that it will be gone next time you look for it. I have to go now, to give it to Katniss. I love you," I said.

I took the pin off of my dress and dashed downstairs, determined to give it to Katniss.

I ran down to the Justice Building and stood in line to see Katniss. I was right behind the baker, surprisingly. He went quickly in and out, which allowed me to leave Gale behind me as I entered the room where she was.

I could tell she was surprised to see me, but I just kept walking. I sat down next to her and said, _"They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home. Will you wear this?"_

I held out the pin to her.

"Your pin?" She says.

_"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?"_

I didn't wait for an answer, just leaned in and fixed it onto her dress.

_"Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss? Promise?"_

_"Yes," _she responded.

I got up to leave, but then decided to give her a kiss on the cheek before she went.

I did, and then I left.

As I did, I made a silent wish for Katniss to come home, alive and well.

A.N. Anything from page 38 of the hunger games is in italics (I don't own it)! Review, please! They inspire me to write and make me happy, a hard thing to do.

FSP


	32. Chapter 32: Failed

A.N. Salutations. I am desperately in need of ideas. Please?

On a lighter note, we made it through the first month!

Disclaimer: Iay on'tday wnoay hetay ungerhay amesgay. - that's pig Latin.

* * *

Thresh POV

It was day nine when it happened.

I was in the fields on the night of the ninth day. I was out because the anthem had begun, and I wanted to see if there were any fatalities.

I was surprised when I saw the boy from District One gone.

And then, Rue's face appeared in the sky.

After that, I didn't care if I made it home. I just wanted to kill whoever did that to her.

And that's why I killed Clove.

She may not have killed Rue, or she may have.

I didn't care.

It got me killed, but I didn't care.

Rue was like a sister to me back home. It was all I could do to protect her.

But I failed

* * *

A.N. Sorry excuse for a chapter, I know. But I need inspiration from you guys! Please?

FSP


	33. Chapter 33: Before My Eyes

A.N. Salutations. I need ideas, please! Thanks to DomiHearts1497 and Gamemaker97 for reviewing! We have more reviews than my other story now! Can we rally up two more by chapter 40?

Oh, speaking of chapter 49, should I tTy to do another contest? It wouldn't be the same thing as last time, though. Maybe trivia or riddles. Opinions?

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games...doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Prim POV

I was tending to a young girl who was hurt in the blast when I heard Katniss calling me.

"Prim! Prim, where are you? Prim?"

I was just turning to answer when I saw the bombs.

They floated down from the sky, peaceful and quiet, yet I knew it was bad.

A memory resurfaced.

"Daddy," I said, shaking him to wake him up.

He rubbed his eyes. "Prim, what is it?"

"I had a bad dream, Daddy."

He pulled up his blankets. "Wanna talk about it?"

I nodded an crawled in.

"It was scary," I said, "A monster was under my bed and it grabbed me by my hair and it was big and ugly and had lots of legs and eyes and I'm scared."

He gave me a hug. "It's okay, my Primrose. You're safe. When you're awake, the things you dream can't hurt you."

And it ended.

Another began.

I was sitting at my desk at school in District Twelve, patiently waiting for Katniss to pick me up.

I was ignoring the blaring alarms that told me there was a mining accident. I was so worried by the time Katniss got there.

I grabbed my bag and followed her through the sea of people. We made our way to my mother.

She was scared.

And it ended.

They got shorter and shorter.

A short memory of Katniss singing to me.

Another of her in her flaming outfit.

Another of her running away from the poisonous fog.

An image of Rory.

A picture of my father.

My mother.

The last full memory was of bright blue sky against the green leaves of the woods, when Katniss had tried to teach me to hunt. I heard the wind in the leaves, the footsteps of some small animal.

And then a deafening boom, and blackness.

* * *

A.N. Yeah, poor Prim. Death to Gale! Sorry about that, folks. Please review!

FSP


	34. Chapter 34: Missed

A.N. Salutations. Enjoy the short chapter. Thanks to Buttercup's Glory and DomiHearts1497 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games...:(

"Mommy," said a little girl, "who is this?"

She held up a picture of a bronze-haired man with bright green eyes.

Annie looked down at her daughter, Maggie.

"That's a picture of your father."

"What did Daddy do before he left?" the girl asked.

"He was, he was a great man. He fought for what was right, and he never gave up. He even gave up his life for the cause."

Maggie looked up at her Mom.

"Okay."

She walked up to her room with the photo.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a journal.

She opened up to a blank page and taped on the photo. Underneath it, she wrote:

"Daddy was good, strong, and smart. I miss him."

A.N. Erm, I'm watching the Super Bowl so...do the math. R&R

FSP


	35. Chapter 35: Haunted

A.N. Salutations. I am sick, so please cut me some slack. Thanks to guest for threatening me via review. Thanks to DomiHearts1497, your reviews inspire me.

Disclaimer:- what do you think that means?

* * *

In the arena

If you would like to survive  
Must give yourself up

You aren't you now  
But changed into a beast  
Who kills to survive

Haunted by your thoughts  
The memories never fade  
From time in the Games

* * *

A.N. Sorry, I feel really bad. Swollen and sore tonsils, headaches, and stomachaches, if you were wondering. Please review!

FSP


	36. Chapter 36:Nothing She Could Do About It

A.N. Salutations. I have strep throat, so... Thanks to DomiHearts1497 for reviewing.

* * *

Effie had been raised with the games. She couldn't know what they really were, it was part of her.

That's why, when she started Reaping, she didn't feel bad.

Until about ten years after she started.

It was a small girl, only twelve. She had lost her sister to the games, and now she would perish to them, too.

After that, she felt only sadness when she sifted through the slips of paper.

She was sending kids to their deaths, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


	37. Chapter 37: Put Together Again

A.N. Salutations. This chapter is for you, Gamemaker97.

Disclaimer: I didn't steal the Hunger Games from Suzanne! I am simply watching them while she, erm, eats?

* * *

Cashmere POV

I pushed my way through the thick horde of people that were all lined up by our train station. It had been a year since they had all come to see me. Now, though, they were here to see the victor of the 64th annual Hunger Games, my brother, Gloss.

He walked out onto the platform and was met with a raucous applause. His eyes scanned the audience and locked with mine. I gave him a grim smile and a wave.

We were both only eighteen, the first ever siblings to win in two consecutive years. Some thought it would be great.

Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

That evening, Gloss came over to my house in Victor's Village. He had his own, but we were never separated from each other as kids and we weren't going to start now.

I told him that he could have the guest room, to which he quickly agreed. We retired for the night with a promise to personalize his room tomorrow.

* * *

As soon as I fell asleep, I was plunged into my usual nightmare.

_I was surrounded by trees, tall, green conifers. The ground was covered in snow, almost blinding me with it's pure white light. There were footsteps in the snow, the only markings on the perfect white plain._

_I decided to follow them. They wound around the trees, marking a clear path. Sometimes the footsteps were running, sometimes walking._

_Eventually, they stopped, in the middle of the forest. There was no marks, no trace that anyone fell. There were no trees there that you could climb up, nowhere to hide._

_Suddenly, a voice was there._

_"Why? Why didn't you protect me? You killed me! You tricked, lied to me! And now you must pay!"_

_The voice started off soft and gradually rose to a scream._

_The form of a girl, the one from District One, materialized from behind a tree. I killed her, slit her throat. She was not alone, though, and she roughly grabbed another person._

_"This is what you did to me," she pointed to the blood slowly dripping onto the grass from her neck._

_"So I will do it to him!"_

_I finally saw that the other person was Gloss._

_"No!" I shrieked. "You can't! He's not really here, you're dead! I'm not in the arena anymore!"_

_She grinned at me._

_"You can never really leave."_

_She moved a knife, one that I hadn't even seen that she had, towards Gloss' throat._

_I couldn't move. And then he started to scream._

* * *

I woke with a start, realizing that Gloss actually was screaming.

I ripped off my twisted sheets and ran to his room. The volume of his screams increased and hr began to form coherent words.

When I arrived, he was thrashing on his bed, yelling out for help.

I flicked on the light and ran over to him.

"Gloss," I yelled, shaking his shoulder.

"No!" He screamed. "I didn't kill you! You- you got yourself killed! The mutations, I warned you; you didn't listen.

I shook him harder, finally waking him up.

"What-" he gasped, "What's going on? Where am I?"

And then: "Cashmere? Is that really you?"

He looked up at me, and in his eyes I could see the little boy he had been years ago.

"It's me," I reassured him. "I'm here."

* * *

It went on like that, up until the Quarter Quell.

I had nightmares. He had nightmares. If I screamed, he woke me up. If he screamed, I woke him up.

He never remembered where he was, or what he was doing when he first woke up. It was always the same, and every time I would tell him that I was there, that I would take care if him.

We both knew that we could never fully heal, but we always had each other to keep our heads above the tides of memories.

We helped each other, brother and sister, best friends.

We put each other together again.

* * *

A.N. I realize, Gamemaker97, that this might not be exactly what you had in mind, but I hope you enjoyed it. You had a great idea, and it was really fun to write. I have been working on this for days! Please review, you guys!

FSP


	38. Chapter 38: Wires

A.N. Salutations. I am just about fully recovered from my strep throat.

Disclaimer: I don't not not not not not not own the hunger games.

* * *

Beetee was a scientist, an inventor. He worked with wires and springs whee an artist worked with paints and pastels.

He knew that you had to be careful, or else you would get hurt.

In the arena, you couldn't be as careful as you wanted to. He hadn't been able to protect Wiress. She had been taken away from him.

So now, in the bleak confines of District Thirteen, he threw himself into his work. Everything he did, he thought of her. There wasn't a day when he didn't wish he had protected her.

She had been like a sister, the one he never had. He should have- no. It was no use going down that road. It would just make him feel more guilty. Instead, he turned his guilt into anger. Anger at the Capitol, mostly.

Some at himself, too.

He couldn't protect Wiress, but he vowed to help stop what happened to her from happening to anyone else.

Some people thought he didn't do enough for the rebellion. He did.

He put his whole being into it; all of his greif and anger, his sorrow and guilt. He fought without armor or weapons.

He fought with electricity, wires, science.

But he knew that he had to be careful. Because if you're not, you'll get hurt.

* * *

A.N. Not too bad, I hope. Please send me your ideas!

FSP


	39. Chapter 39: Morphling

A.N. Salutations. I want your feedback! Please, give me your ideas!

Disclaimer: Indeed, I am not in ownership of the hunger games trilogy.

* * *

Madge rushed home after witnessing Gale's whipping. The snow didn't do much for her dismal mood.

She pulled her hat down over her eyes, which were blurred with tears. She had seen Katniss lift Gale ip on a stretcher, probably to take him to her mother. The image of his back, covered with bright, snaking slashes from the whip, was imprinted on the backs of her eyelids.

There had to be something, anything she could do. She walked through the gate and up the long drive to her home. She was greeted with a gust of warm air when she opened the door.

"I'm back," she yelled as she took off her coat.

She didn't receive an answer.

She took off her boots sadly. She missed the days when she would come home and be scooped up by her father in a hug the second she walked in the door. She missed how her mother used to always make her a snack after school, and while she ate it, they would sit in the kitchen and talk.

She sighed. That wouldn't happen again for a while, now that her father was the mayor and her mother had her headaches.

She was sitting by the fire, thinking of her mother and how it was before she got sick, when she got an idea.

She rushed up to her mother's room, hoping it would work.

She pulled the door open a crack. "Hey mom," she said. This was one of the rare times her mother was awake. "Hello, sweetie. What is it?" Her mom asked in the tired voice she had adopted since the headaches hit.

Madge took her time to think if her answer."I,well, I was wondering if you had any morphing that I, um, that I could take to Gale...?"

Her mom smiled at her. "Honey, what happened? Who is this Gale?"

Madge answered her mother quickly, as she knew that there was no time to waste. "He was whipped, more times than necessary. He's the one who comes with Katniss to bring the strawberries."

"I knew that," her mother said, "but why is he so important?"

Madge was quiet for a moment before answering. "He's strong. Like Katniss. He hunts to support his family. Katniss told me his name wan in the Reaping 42 times."

With a smile, Madge's mother said, "Take them to him. If you care that much about him, take them."

Madge thanked her mother and grabbed one of the felt-lined boxes that contained six vials of morphing.

"Bye, mom," she said, but her mother was already asleep.

* * *

A.N. So, what did you think? I'm curious, have any if you readers read The Mortal Instruments series? I have. Twice (I'm on the last book again today). They are so good! Review!

FSP


	40. Chapter 40: If A Tree Falls

A.N. Salutations. Seriously, do any of you read the mortal instruments? You should. They are awesome! (It's hard to get me thus excited, so you know it means something)

Anyways...

Disclaimer: Make up your own. I'm too tired to.

* * *

Johanna POV

I am in the forest, chopping down trees. Even though I don't have to work since I won the Games, I still do. In fact, I have even more reason to now.

_whack_ My thoughts gave me more energy. With every swing, I let out some of my anger at the Capitol.

_whack_ One for Evan, my brother. Unbidden, I think of him. He was my age, give or take a few months. He used to always do the craziest things, I remembered. I miss him, everyday-no. I can't think that way.

_whack_ One for my mom. She and I might not have agreed on much, but she was always there. She was the one who raised me, in part. There was no one who looked at me the way she had, eyes full of only love.

_whack_ And one for my father. He raised me to be who I am. Snuck me into work before I was old enough and fought me how to handle an axe. I owe him my life, I think bitterly, but I couldn't protect his.

_whack whack whack _All my family, gone. All because of President Snow. All because of his stupid Games. I wish I'd never even came back- but no, I don't.

When a rebellion hits, and I know there will be one, I want to be there. I want to help bring the Capitol down. I want to chop then to bits.

With a final vehement swing, the tree falls down.

I mused silently. If you murder Johanna's family and she can't stop it, does she rebel?

Oh, yes. Yes she does.

* * *

A.N. Johanna; Tough-girl exterior, tough insides with a touch of kindness.

Lots of touches.

Well, please review!

FSP


	41. Chapter 41: Fake Smiles

A.N. Salutations. I'm really tired, so this is gonna be short.

Disclaimer: (insert witty disclaimer here)

* * *

Ceasar Flickerman was just about to go on up interview the new tributes.

Just thinking about it made him frown. He had to be loyal to the Capitol, he knew, but it didn't mean he didn't think the games were somewhat sick.

Sighing, he straightened his plum coat. All this dressing up and fake smiles for 23 kids who would be dead.

"Time to go."

He looked in the mirror and smiled.

Another year of hopelessly trying to help children destined for death.

With a forced smile, he walked out on stage.


	42. Chapter 42: Ruthless

A.N. Salutations. I wonder what this chapter will be about...only a few more lines will tell! Seriously, I don't know what this is going to be about.

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not "currently" in my possession. Because it usually is.

* * *

President Snow POV

I was sitting in my office, waiting for the meeting to begin. That particular meeting was to plan the arena for the next annual Hunger Games.

Ah, the Hunger Games. My creation running throughout the history of Panem. It was as controversial as it was beautiful.

Some thought it was unfair to punish them that way. They thought that I was being cruel, too cruel. Thought that I was taking the word "tribute" to a whole new and terrifying level by not ending the Hunger Games when I had the chance.

Maybe I was. Twenty-four children and twenty-three sacrifices. They didn't know, though. They didn't know what I lost in the Rebellion. Who I lost.

My sweet Celine. She was only twenty-three when she died. It was during the Rebellion. A rebel soldier shot her.

We had been engaged at the time. We had been due to be wed in two weeks time. Instead of her wedding, we had funeral.

I was only twenty -five at the time, and I was heartbroken. Fate had played a cruel trick in me, and I believed that even more so when, during the medical examination, I was informed that she was with child.

I was distraught, and so when twenty-five years later I was offered the chance to be president, I accepted. And I didn't stop the Hunger Games.

I was ruthless. I made the arenas more dangerous. I allowed the Careers to form, because their home districts had been loyal even in the face of rebellion. I murdered the families of the victors, and forced them to sell their bodies.

It was all about revenge. And I wasn't planning on being stopped.

* * *

A.N. Hey, please review. I'm hoping for 25 reviews by chapter 50. How does that sound, hmm? Plausible? Okay, good. R&R

FSP


	43. Chapter 43: The Letter

A.N. Salutations. Thanks you to DomiHearts1497 and Gamemaker97 for reviewing. I really appreciate it. (Colon end-parenthese.)

We have reached my review hopes. Can we try to now achieve thirty reviews by chapter fifty? If we don't, it's fine. Just wanted to put it out there.

Flashbacks are in italics, the parts of either letter are in bold.

Disclaimer: An Attempt on the Rights to The Hunger Games: A Short Skit

Me: Can I have the rights to the Hunger Games?

Suzanne Collins: No.

_Fin_

* * *

Finnick POV

I remember when I got the letter from President Snow.

_**Finnick,**_

_**As I'm sure you are aware, you made quite an impact on the Capitol during your interview and the chariot ride. As a victor, which I congratulate you on, you have some new responsibilities. These will all be explained if you will come to my mansion on the seventh of February.**_

_**President Coriolanus Snow**_

_I remember going to his mansion, prepared to listen to what he had to say._

_When I got there, I was escorted to a small room. In it was only a letter and a screen._

_I stared at the screen, my mouth gaping like a fish._

_On the screen, I could see my family. The thing was, they were all tied up. I could tell they had been crying, and there was blood spattered on the floor._

_Suddenly, black-clothed men walked onto the room and grabbed each of my mother's, brother's, and father's heads, jerking them up._

_They proceeded to produce knives, which they held up to my family's throats._

_Suddenly, a voice filled the room._

_"Open the letter."_

_I tore open the envelope in shock._

I now look upon this memory so bitterly.

It was a threat, telling me to sell my body to strangers for the President's gain. I would have refused, if it were not for the last, chilling lines of the letter.

**_What the screen to your left shows is currently happening. If you would like your family to remain out of any accidents, I suggest you choose wisely._**

I gave up myself for my family. And I haven't ever wished that I didn't.

* * *

A.N. So, how is this Finnick chapter, DomiHearts1497? They said, and I quote, "you should write some finnick and peeta chapters because they

are just that awesome ;)". It's not Peeta, but it's a start.

Please review! Can we get thirty reviews by chapter fifty? It's up to you!

FSP


	44. Chapter 44: Burned

A.N. Salutations. I just wanted to thank some people. To 3PeetaAndKatniss3, thanks for following. To goldie031, thanks for favoriting and reviewing! To Gamemaker97, thanks for reviewing. So more Finnick, huh? I'll try. To DomiHearts1497, for reviewing.

And to guest, thanks for the flame. If you don't like, don't read. And I would appreciate if you would explain how I'm not sticking to the summary. Oh, and the point is to post something different everyday. And next time you decide to hate, don't use vulgar language. (P.S. Thanks for boosting me up to 29 reviews!)

That was long...moving on!

Disclaimer: Idontownthehungergamesstoppr essuringme!

* * *

Hazel POV

I remember Gale when he was only a little boy. He had always been fascinated by nature. When his father died, he was heartbroken.

And then he met Katniss.

At first, they were just hunting partners, but slowly, I watched them become more. She her became as much a part if our family as Vick or Rory.

And slowly, I watched Gale fall in love with her. She was completely oblivious, and it scared me. He had never given himself away like this after his father's death. He cared so much for her.

When she volunteered for the games, he watched as often as he could. I could see the pain in his eyes when he saw her, even more so when she teamed up with Peeta.

After that, I knew it was going to be bad for Gale. He was going to get hurt. He was in love with the Girl on Fire, and when you play with fire, you can get burned.

And sometimes you never heal.

* * *

A.N. Kind of bad...sorry! Review, please!

FSP


	45. Chapter 45: Valentine's Day

A.N. Salutations. Happy Valentine's Day (if you celebrate it)! Here's your valentine!

/ \/ \

\ /

\ /

\ /

V

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for what I do own.

* * *

Peeta POV

My class was having a Valentine's Day party, and everyone had been asked to bring in a box to receive valentines in, and a valentine for each student in the class.

I picked up my last valentine to pass out with sweaty, six-year-old hands. It wasn't just any valentine, though. It was hers; Katniss'.

I had worked on it for hours last night, carefully adding each tiny detail. It had taken me five tries to get one I liked.

Finally, I had settled on a red piece if paper cut into the shape of a rose. I had painstakingly drawn every petal. On the back, in my neatest handwriting, I had written:

_"Your eyes are gray like wire,  
But, also, they hold fire.  
It isn't the burning kind,  
So will you be my valentine?"_

I had painted little hearts around it.

It was time to put it in her box.

I walked casually up to her desk, and, quickly as I could, slid it into her box. Nothing happened. I was good.

I walked back to my seat and began to look through my pile of cards. Occasionally, I looked at her to see if she read mine yet.

Finally, I looked up and saw it in the pile with the others she had already read. Oh. I was a little disappointed that I didn't see her reading it, but oh well.

The teacher said that it was time to go home. I scooped up all my valentines into my box and, secretly, saw Katniss do the same.

After a few minutes, the teacher says that we could go.

I realized that something I made for Katniss would be going to her house, where she lived! This made me happy, so I did a little dance while I walked out if the room.

This was the best Valentine's Day ever!

* * *

A.N. Please review! And happy Valentine's Day, again!

FSP


	46. Chapter 46: Bloodied

A.N. Salutations. Thank you to DomiHearts1497 and Buttercup'sGlory (Guest) for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I only own the spaces in between the title of "The Hunger Games".

See that?^ and ^ that? All mine.

* * *

Enobaria POV

When I went into the Hunger Games, I was just like any other District Two tribute; bloodthirsty and ready to win. I joined with the Careers, as is custom. We hunted. I killed my fair share in get blood bath, too. There was a time when I was proud of that. Not anymore.

I remember the final fight, just me and the girl from District Four. She had thought she had me, seeing as she had already knocked my only weapon out if my hands. She had a knife in her hands as she advanced slowly in me with a predatory grin.

Just as she was about to strike, I lunged at her. I had no weapon, so I did the first thing I thought of. I sunk my teeth into her throat, taking her by surprise. Before she could raise the blade, I had already pulled my teeth out, along with a portion of her jugular vein.

She dropped her knife and clutched at her throat pitifully. The sure sound of the canon rang out through the arena, signally her death, and my victory.

Only then, with blood in my mouth, covering my teeth, dripping down my face, did I see. I saw the Capitol for what they truly were, how evil they were.

And not just that. I saw what I truly was. What the Capitol had made me.

I was an animal. A monster. To rip another human's throat out with my teeth, what else could I be?

I took no pride in my title as victor, but I had to keep up the charade.

I had to show my bloodied teeth to the world in the fiercest grin they had ever seen.

* * *

A.N. Enobaria just kind of popped into my head, so...hope you enjoyed! Can we go for 35 reviews by chapter fifty? Only four to go!

FSP


	47. Chapter 47: Mad

A.N. Salutations. Hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: Look back at previous chapters and take your pick of your favorite disclaimer.

* * *

Annie had been relatively normal before the games. As normal as one could be, in Panem.

After the Games, everything was a nightmare. Every hour of the day, they were there.

Nightmarish visions of dead and dying tributes haunted her. She thought that they would eventually subside to only by night, but they didn't.

Sometimes, during the day, she would be pulled below the flow of her memories for minutes at a time. To anyone else, she just appeared to be staring at nothing. Acting mad and crazy. To her, she was trapped in her mind.

They would never subside. They would always be there, pulling her into her mind. She would be considered crazy by everyone.

And maybe she was. But there was nothing she could do.

* * *

A.N. Short chapter-meh. Well, I appreciate all the reviews! Keep 'em comin', please.

FSP


	48. Chapter 48: Reliable

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to NyanPeetaCatMelark12 and charliesunshine fir favoriting. Thanks to charliesunshine (guest) and Gamemaker97 for reviewing. To charliesunshine, I update everyday so no need to ask for quick updates. :} Here's the Clove you requested.

Please don't hate me for the short chapter. I'm going to update my other story, 'Letters', since _someone_ *coughGamemaker97cough* reviewed it and inspired me. Thanks for that.

Disclaimer: No ownership, myself, Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins, etc., etc.

* * *

Clove POV

I sat down in the Training Center, staring at the targets. I was sweating, and the reason was clear; every single one of the targets had a knife lodged where it's heart would be. I sat down on the bench to take a break.

To my right was an impressive array of knives, all of which were neatly organized onto silver shelves. To my left were the human-shaped targets I had just finished with.

Although I was proud of my ability, I was more I interested in looking at the knives than the skewered dummies.

Ah knives.

My weapon if choice, but so much more. They were my only constant, always had been. From a young age, I had been able to throw knives. I worked at it all my life, and now I was as near to perfect as I could be.

The thought gave me some satisfaction; I was the best at something.

Growing up, my father was an alcoholic. He would come gone drunk and yell at me, telling me that I was worthless. It felt so good to prove him wrong.

My mother was absent. I didn't know where she was, or even if she was dead. I didn't care. She wouldn't have cared about me, anyway.

But my knives were always there. My reliable knives.

* * *

A.N. So, I'm on break, which means that I should be able to post some other stories chapters, if any of you read them. I'm starting with 'Letters', though, thanks to person mentioned in my beginning Author's Note. Please review! Can we get to 35 reviews by chapter 50?

FSP


	49. Chapter 49: Mockingjay

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine fir the review. This chapter chapter is inspired by my friend Sam. (She's here, so it's short)

* * *

Rue POV

The pain was shooting through my every fiber, the most intense being where the sharp wooden staff was lodged in my stomach.

I could hear Katniss singing to me, but I couldn't tell what she was singing. It was as if my mind knew that it was the end.

It was conjuring up memories of my fondest times. Or it would be, had there not been only one memory replaying like a broken record.

It was of the first time I had seen a mockingjay. I remember that it had been a warm, summer day, and I had been too young to help with the harvest, so I had been sent to daycare. Daycare meant the elderly neighbor down the road watching me and a few other kids.

She had taken us outside, on account of it being so nice. I remember climbing a tree, an unsurprising ability in our District, and seeing one for the first time as a flurry of white and black feathers.

I remember laughing, and then pausing to listen as it copied it. I sang a short tune, and, sure enough, it began to sing it back.

As the last note was sung and faded into the distance, I closed my eyes.

* * *

A.N. It is short, oh well. Please review!

FSP


	50. Chapter 50: The Forgotten Ones

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Unknown Stalker (guest), Hi (guest), Sam who is cool (guest), and Me (guest). The last two were from Sam. There's your shout out.

Disclaimer: Isn't this getting old?

* * *

I was that boy that no one rooted fir in the Games. Think outer district.

No. I said boy. Yes, there you go.

I was the one with only one leg. Cato killed me, I didn't even have a chance to fight back.

But I was there. And Im not sure how many people actually knew that.

The Games are already horrible fir anyone participating. If the crowd doesn't notice you, you're already dead.

It rules out about half of the tributes, and it's not fair.

They don't know us. They don't know our stories, or if we are smart, or if we can fight, or even our names.

But no one cares, as long as there's a new batch of tributes next year.

* * *

A.N. I'm sorry, it's been a long day. Please review!

FSP


	51. Chapter 51: Alone

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine and Gamemaker97 for reviewing. To answer your somewhat question Gamemaker97, I felt the need to apologize because I don't think I'm very good at writing.

Moving right along!

Disclaimer: I am one of Suzanne Collins' sister's son's aunt's fans. Nothing more.

* * *

Prim POV

I remember when Katniss first went into the arena. I had felt like someone had sent a part of me away. I had felt more alone than ever.

And then Rory started to come over.

He would visit three times a week, bringing extra food or a joke with him.

I became dependent on him to visit. He became the only constant as I watched Katniss fight fir her life.

When it got bad, he would come over, and without any questions, hold my hand while I cried. He would watch the Games with me.

When I was alone, with no sister to take care of me, he was there.

He was always there.

* * *

A.N. I'm so tired. Please review!

FSP


	52. Chapter 52: Fire

A.N. Salutations. A shout out to charliesunshine, who reviewed last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own only ABCDEFIJKLMNOPQRSUVWXYZ.

* * *

Cinna POV

As a child, I had always been fascinated by fire. It looked so beautiful, with its ever-changing patterns, and yet it could burn.

When I became a stylist fir the Games, I requested District Twelve because that was the only district where I could properly display my ideas.

I waited years for the proper person to appear and wear my designs. They had to have a personality to match the outfits I had designed.

When she finally came along, I knew it was right. She was important, or would be.

I had seen it in her eyes.

She needed to get home, and I decided to help her in any way I could.

* * *

A.N. Review?

FSP


	53. Chapter 53: Target

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Forest Bug, Guest, DomiHearts1497, and charliesunshine for reviewing. To Forest Bug, I didn't think it was a flame. Flames just say its horrible, but your's didn't say only that. By the way, my last chapter was not my best (by far) so please don't judge me by just that.

Disclaimer: I'm too tired for this.

* * *

Thresh POV

"So, are you going to join our alliance?"

The Careers had just asked me to join their group.

I knew it was a big deal, but I wouldn't be able to consent without regretting it. I also knew that if I refused, I would immediately become a target.

If I agreed, my family, and my district, would be disappointed in me for joining with people like them. I would be seen as just like them by the viewers, and I would be labeled like that for all time.

If I disagreed, though, it could be dangerous. The Careers might be skilled with weapons, but they weren't good at controlling anger. It would be singling myself out.

I weighed the pros and cons quickly before responding.

"No."

With one word, I had changed from a possible Career to one of the top targets.

I never regretted it.

* * *

A.N. You guys are lucky I love this. I'm supposed to be asleep, but that's not the real problem; I'm so tired! Please review!

FSP


	54. Chapter 54: Together

A.N. Salutations. I express gratitude to charliesunshine for reviewing. Do you think we could get...seven reviews in the next two chapters? I want to have the same amount of reviews as chapters. Yep. I'm a little crazy...

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Suzanne Collins, but all lefts are mine.

* * *

Katniss POV

I sunk into the cushions on the couch with a sigh. It was that day again.

The anniversary of the day we were first sent on a train to the Capitol.

I had been married to Peeta for ten years, and we had started our tradition a few years back.

On that day, every year, we looked through the books that we had made that were filled with our memories. Sometimes, it was hard to see. It was hard to recognize the ones we had lost.

We helped each other through it, though, because we knew that it was important not to forget them.

There was one page I always had trouble looking at; Prim's. Every year, it hurt to look at her picture again. And every year, I reminded myself that I still had a Prim.

My six-year-old daughter.

We always upheld the tradition, though, and in a few years, we're going to tell our kids about it. Show them the books, tell them the stories; make them understand.

We'll all get through it together.

* * *

A.N. Do any of you know who Miss Marple is? I'm curious. Please, inform me if you do. Well, feedback is appreciated!

FSP


	55. Chapter 55: Branded

A.N. Salutations. My thanks to goldie031 and charliesunshine for their reviews. I'm not alone in my knowledge of Miss Marple, it appears.

Disclaimer: If an old lady from St Mary Mead can solve murders, you can figure out wether or not I own this.

* * *

I'm from the Capitol. What's my name, you ask? Why should I tell you? It won't matter. You've already judged me just from the first sentence.

Not everyone from the Capitol is in favor of The Hunger Games, but no one knows that. Once I tell you that Im from the Capitol, I'm immediately branded with the majority; rich people who have had to many surgeries and can't live without the Hunger Games.

I don't wear flamboyant clothing. In fact, you probably wouldn't be able to tell that I was from the Capitol if you saw me on the street. I'm not rich, and I need the jobs that I have. I've never once gone through surgery. I don't agree with the President where the Games are concerned.

But why listen to me when you believe I'm just another liar from the Capitol?

* * *

A.N. I'm hungry, despite the fact that I ate a 16 oz (approximately) T-bone steak with a baked potato for dinner. You jealous?

FSP


	56. Chapter 56: Pretty

A.N. Salutations. Part of this is right from page 63 of Mockingjay. I'm just to lazy to say which.

Charliesunshine, here's some digital steak for you:

/ T \  
|_|

Okay, then.

Disclaimer: .GHT nwo t'nod I

* * *

Posy POV

I am in the District 13 lunchroom, eating at my table. It wasn't just mine, though; I share with Rory, Vick, Gale, Mommy, Katniss, Peeta, and some people I didn't know. We are eating, but Katniss isn't there yet.

When she finally comes in, she has three rainbow people with her.

They looked scary, and I don't know them from home.

One of them sits on the bench next to me.

I look at her for a moment before I decide that she seems nice. I slide over next to her and gently poke her.

"You're green. Are you sick?"

Everyone looks at me, and I wonder what I said. Katniss answers my question before the green lady can.

"It's a fashion thing, Posy." I'm a bit puzzled by this, but then she clarifies.

"Like wearing lipstick."

Finally, the green lady says something in a soft whisper.

"It's meant to be pretty."

I think about it as I look at the green lady more closely. Her color looks happy, but her eyes look sad. I noticed that there are more sad eyes here than at home. I decide to cheer her up. Gale says Im good at that.

"I think you'd be pretty in any color."

A ghost if a smile floats on her lips.

"Thank you."


	57. Chapter 57: Too Late

A.N. Salutations. A shout out to charliesunshine.

Disclaimer: I own the thirst games, but they just don't sell as well...

* * *

Cato POV

Going into the Games should've been a dream come true. It was, until I actually entered the arena. When I saw all the other tributes in the platforms, I could tell that they were horrified. It was in their eyes.

Most if those terrified looks were on me.

That's when I realized how much of a monster I was.

What kind of person can find any reason to kill innocent kids?

Not any sane one.

I know that now, but was too late. I was already in the arena. I had given the the Capitol a spotting image of who I used to be.

And now it's too late.

* * *

A.N. I'm tired. Review, rawr, and goodnight.

FSP


	58. Chapter 58: Never Got To Grow Up

A.N. Salutatiobs. Charliesunshine, your awesomeness astounds me. You review just about every chapter, and...it's just makes me feel really good. If you ever think of someone you want to hear more of, just ask. Please.

Disclaimer: Can't you guess by now?

* * *

It was a bright day in a meadow, somewhere near the woods of District Twelve, but the atmosphere opposed the sky as clearly as possible.

There were a variety of people there, and, if it weren't for the picture of a bright-eyed, blond-haired girl, you might never guess what could have possibly brought all of these people together, or made them all so sad.

Katniss Everdeen, the former Mickingjay, was standing in front if a gray stone, in rows of many like it. It had an inscription on it, reading;

"Primrose Everdeen. Beloved sister, daughter, and friend."

There was an empty hole on the ground, and, as Katniss stood up, a small coffin was placed inside if it.

The Hawthornes were there, with the exception of Gale. Haymitch, Flavius, Octavia, and Venia were there. Peeta was there, too.

Many others came, but they were all sorrowful for the death of this child.

All of these people, each with their own reason for being there.

All of them were there for Prim, the sweet little girl who never had the chance to grow up.

* * *

A.N. Please review! You guys are great.

FSP


	59. Chapter 59: Tears

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine. I know Im not writing much about Foxface, but, truth be told, I'm writing a story about her. I can't think if anything to put here that I'm not touching on in that story.

We are above 20,000 words!

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns it all.

* * *

Rain. Some people believe that it's the tears of our angels in Heaven, who have left us. It's true.

And Rue was just that; a departed angel.

She watched as Peeta walked into the Training Room, for the second time in his life.

After addressing the Gamemakers, he walked over to the camouflage station. He quickly scanned over the paints before shaking his head and moving back to the middle of the room. There, he pulled a mat out of the way, exposing the hard, gray concrete underneath.

He went back to the table if paints, scooped up every one, and set them on the ground next to the bare space.

He surveyed the colors, and, after choosing one, began to paint.

He stepped back after a few moments to show the Gamemakers what he had done.

It was a beautiful painting of Rue, as Katniss had lain her to rest.

At that moment, it started to rain.

* * *

A.N. I'm very tired, and reviews might help me wake up...

FSP


	60. Chapter 60: Paradise

A.N. Salutations. Charliesunshine, thank you.

Disclaimer: Role Call: A short skit

"Collins, Suzanne. Where is she?"

"She said to tell you that she's never coming back, because she created an enterprise around children...killing other children. Oh, and she already owns that idea."

* * *

Finnick Odair was the victor of the 65th annual Hunger Games. After the Victory Tour, he could live in peace, back in his home of District Four. At least, that was what everyone thought.

It was a lie.

He did, of course, return to his home. But things were never the same after the Games.

He had to mentor tributes, and watch them die. He had to deal with nightmares and memories. He had to pretend to be someone he wasn't. Worst of all, he had to sell himself to the Capitol.

But to the rest of the world, he just got to return home, to the beautiful waters of District Four.

But it was all wrong.

Hell in the guise of paradise.

* * *

A.N. I just realized how short that was...

Well, we made it to March! Two months, that's how long I've been doing this. How about two reviews to commemorate?

FSP


	61. Chapter 61: Feathers

A.N. Salutations. A big thank-you to Gamemaker97, who reviewed, as well as PMing me multiple times. Special shout out to charliesunshine, who reviewed and inspired this chapter.

Disclaimer. Le Hunger Games don't belong to mwa.

* * *

I look at the woman sitting next to me. She's dressed all in blue, including her hair. Blue was so last season.

"I can't believe it! The Girl on Fire is up next!" "The Fire Girl's next!" "I wonder what she'll be wearing?"

These questions and more bounce around the crowd. All talking stops when the Girl on Fire takes the stage.

"Ah, Katniss. Welcome back."

I see that she is wearing a wedding dress. Her wedding dress. And I'm not the only one. People realize that she and Peeta will never have their happily ever after.

Some start to weep. Others collapse. Others still call for a change, saying that it's unfair.

When they quiet down, Caesar says, "So, Katniss, obviously this is a very emotional night for everyone. Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Only that I'm so sorry you won't get to be at my wedding," she responds. "But I'm glad you at least get to see me in my dress. Isn't it just...the most beautiful thing?"

She lifts her arms above her head and begins to twirl.

Screams emanate from the audience as her dress begins to burn. Blackened silk and pearls rain down around her like some sort of strange, white and black storm. It doesn't stop at just the edges, and soon she is engulfed in flames. When the inferno subsides, she stops spinning and faces the audience.

She is now in a dress indent oval to her old one, but it isn't white anymore. It's completely covered in black feathers, except for, as we can see when she lifts her arms, some small white patches on what looks like wings.

Caesar is the first to speak.

"Feathers. You're like a bird."

"A mockingjay, I think," she says. "It's the bird on the pin I wear as a token."

Caesar keeps talking, but I don't hear him. I'm think about her transformation.

Unlike other Capitolites, I don't think that The Hunger Games are justified. When Katniss pulled our the berries, she was the first to act against the insanity.

To other, less informed Capitolites, her smoldering dress will just be another flashy outfit. But I know that that's not true. It's the rebellion, the symbol of support to the rebels.

And it won't be lost on the President.

* * *

A.N. Not a very good ending, but oh well. Please review, I really appreciate it!

FSP


	62. Chapter 62: The Curse

A.N. Salutations. Gamemaker97 and charliesunshine receive a "thanks you". I'm very tired, so please forgive me if this is bad.

* * *

District One female tributes were notoriously beautiful, as well as stupid. This was the case with Glimmer.

She didn't know it, but it was

There was nothing she could have done. Fate had been cruel, giving her beauty and denying smarts; placing her in a District where she would eventually volunteer, and eventually be killed.

She had always been told so, but she didn't understand until her dying moments.

For that was the curse: that which is beautiful isn't perfect, only more vulnerable.


	63. Chapter 63: Furious

A.N. Salutations. I'm so seriously stressed...I almost forgot to put salutations at the beginning. None of you realized that I forgot the disclaimer last chapter. Meh. Thanks to charliesunshine.

Disclaimer: This chapter will probably be short and not very good, plus so don't own anything.

* * *

My name is Collin. I'm eighteen, and I live in District Two.

In a world where strength is everything, no one cares much for me. Even the lowest Training Center wouldn't take me on. I have dishonored my family, and now they shun me.

Despite this, I train alone. I get stronger, and faster, every day.

And now my last Reaping has finally come.

I'm there now, and the male tribute is just about to be picked. I'm going to go to the Arena. There is only one way that I won't, but the odds of it are slim.

But it happens anyway.

"Collin-" My last name isn't even said before the first volunteer is chosen to replace me.

I've escaped death.

And I've never been more furious.


	64. Chapter 64: Current

A.N. Salutations. I'm very busy lately, so...thanks to charliesunshine.

Disclaimer: I don't own THG

* * *

Finnick POV

I'm drowning, always drowning. Being pulled under a strong current, that of all that is fake.

The Capitol. How much of what they say is true? Not much. And that starts the tide.

After the Games, I became fake. I had to lose my purity, making the pull stronger. I had to lie to those I love, moaning it strong still. I had to sell myself out. Stronger.

Stronger, always stronger. A never loosening pull, a constant battle; one that I'm losing.

* * *

A.N. I'm so sorry...please review anyways?

FSP


	65. Chapter 65: Goodbye

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Gamemaker97 and charliesunshine for their reviews! I know things have been short lately, but within a week it should be back to normal.

Disclaimer: I only own the...you know what I mean.

* * *

Clove POV

I didn't believe it but there it was. The realization that I was dying.

I had never imagined it, only ever that I won.

That is, I never imagined it until Cato volunteered the same year as me.

People might think I'm cruel, or that he's heartless, but it's a lie.

We both care about each other. We've been friends since we first started training, and we've grown to even more.

I can hear him in the distance, answering my call for him.

I know it's too late, though. I'll never get to say goodbye.

* * *

A.N. Please review! Can we get three this chapter?

FSP


	66. Chapter 66: No Regrets

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine and Gamemaker97.

* * *

Annie POV

I remember planning the wedding back in District Thirteen. I hadn't really gotten to help, because not many people there thought I was mentally stable.

They were partially right.

I had been more out of it then than my usual post traumatic stress self. I had a good reason, though.

Every second I had, my mind was occupied by Finnick. I wondered if it was all really happening; was I really going to marry him?

And I was.

It was the best moment of my life, even after he died. I never regretted marrying him.I only wish he was there to see his child.

* * *

A.N. Please review!

FSP


	67. Chapter 67: Evil

A.N. Salutations. Thanks times three to nevergone4ever and charliesunshine. This is probably bad, because I'm so tired...

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Cato POV

I'm dead. There's nothing to do or say about it.

My death was caused by The Hunger Games, and it was long and painful. I was pulled apart by mutations, and, with an act of mercy, Katniss killed me.

My prolonged death gave me ample time to think.

I had realized long before that I had become a monster. I had also realized they the Capitol was evil. But I'd never before realized the extent of that.

What finally made me realize?

Clove.

They specifically trained her to kill me, knowing they I cared about her.

It truly made me insane. It made me think. And I'm sorry.

* * *

A.N. Wish me luck at my Competition tomorrow.

FSP


	68. Chapter 68: Red Rain

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, for reviewing and for luck. We made it to the next level!

Disclaimer: Iownnothing.

* * *

Maysilee POV

I screamed as the birds long, sculpted beaks pierced my throat.

I knew there was no one that would help me, considering I'd just broken off my alliance with Haymitch.

I could feel the blood dripping down my throat, staining my shirt, a swell my pin, a deep red. Ah, my pin. If anyone from my future family ever has to enter the Games, I hope they wear it.

The pink birds got up and flew away. If it weren't for the red droplets falling like rain off of their beaks, you'd never know they were deadly.


	69. Chapter 69: Unbreakable

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to anyone who reads, even if you don't review.

Disclaimer: I only own what doesn't belong to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Prim loved her sister. They had a special bond, one that could only be broken in one way. They would do anything for each other, even risking their lives. Katniss did.

And then she went to the arena. Twice. And survived. Twice.

But the bind was still there.

Suddenly, in a split second, it wasn't anymore.

Prim saw the years her sister shed over her. She felt the pain that she felt. She knew that there was nothing she could do to help.


	70. Chapter 70: Bloodbath

A.N. Salutations. I'm sick and tired, so...

Disclaimer: I'm all out of disclaimers. Comes back tomorrow.

* * *

In front of the golden horn, they die.

Children, murdered. Never to see the light of day.

No one cares until the final five

At other deaths they turn away.

Only one victor every year

Who survives the pain

The cries and screams you always hear

While blood falls down like rain

* * *

A.N. That was like a poem...

FSP


	71. Chapter 71: Perverse Dream

A.N. Salutations. I'm in a poem-y mood. Thanks to charliesunshine.

Disclaimer: This is so hard! What can I say that means that I don't own the Hunger Games...

* * *

Only the strong will survive

Or at least that's what is believed.

To avoid death all tributes strive

Against others who wish to leave.

Their weapons clash, on front of the horn

The blood flows, a never-ending stream

Twenty-three families bound to mourn

All for the Capitol's perverse dream.

* * *

A.N. Not bad, not bad. Please review!

FSP


	72. Chapter 72: Haunted, Taunted

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, nevergone4ever, and Gamemaker97, who all reviewed. I'm glad you like the poems, because right now, I feel like writing them. If you don't like them, don't read this chapter. Or do, and then review, telling me what I can do better...

Disclaimer: Foxface'sSpecialPie+x=? If x equals owning the Hunger Games, what is the answer to the equation? The answer is, FSP must be dreaming.

* * *

Hidden or not, the Games show the worst

All who enter the arena are cursed

But not so much as those who survive,

For the Capitol ruins all their lives

The families are taken away

Or killed, one can never say

Life will never be the same

After you've recorded your fame

Memories forever taunt

Knowledge and nightmares forever haunt

* * *

A.N. Check out Gamemaker97's 75 Years, 75 Games, 75 Victors (it might not be in that order...). It was inspired by this, so how bad can it be?

FSP


	73. Chapter 73: As Easily As A Knife

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine and Gamemaker97 for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Figure it out.

* * *

"Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

Her words ring out in my head, repeating and crashing into each other as I sit, curled up on the ground. I had laughed at her then, so confident in myself, and yet here I am, with an infected stab wound in my shoulder. My demise won't be caused by a tribute; it'll be from disease.

I wish I had listened. And now it's too late.

* * *

A.N. That was rather short...well, please review anyways!

FSP


	74. Chapter 74: The Part That Dies

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I have the poem disease again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A part of every Victor  
In the arena dies  
Drowned by all the sadness  
All the death and lies

If even they do survive  
The same their loves will never be  
For the memories are always there  
And the pictures they will always see.


	75. Chapter 75: Districts

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter.

Disclaimer: Have I ever told you that I own the Hunger Games? No? I didn't think so.

* * *

Stolen are the childhoods  
Of districts one, two, and four  
Swept away in Training  
To be seen never more

In ten, eleven, and twelve,  
The districts farther away  
There is no food, just hard work  
And starving Is the price you pay

It's always much the same  
In districts in between  
Do the work, do the job  
Not much to be seen.

* * *

A.N. Review please!

FSP


	76. Chapter 76: Let Them Begin

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to everyone who reviewed...! Well, her goes!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. THG!

* * *

In the arena, there are only two constants.

The cornucopia, annually splattered with the blood of innocent children, and death.

The death of children of Panem, every one if them a sister or brother, friend or cousin, daughter or son of someone, and yet the Capitol takes no notice . It isn't, after all, their kids dying.

Because that would be absurd. Killing innocent Capitol children? For what? Fun?

That would just be grotesque. But from the districts? Let the Hunger Games begin.


	77. Chapter 77: No Escape

A.N. Salutations. I'm so happy. Why? Because I have 10 more reviews than chapters. Yeah. That's right.

Disclaimer: I only own the thirst  
games.

* * *

A blade sailing  
Hits the target  
On the air,  
A cannon booms

Needless bloodshed  
Every year  
While death occurs  
Their cries ring out

Trapped in a forest  
Or a desert or sea  
The blood still flows  
Try as you might  
There still is no escape.

* * *

A.N. That was awful...or maybe it wasn't. Please review!

FSP


	78. Chapter 78: Try As You Might

A.N. Salutations. I'm so happy. Why? Because I have 10 more reviews than chapters. Yeah. That's right.

Disclaimer: I only own the thirst  
games.

* * *

A blade sailing  
Hits the target  
On the air,  
A cannon booms

Needless bloodshed  
Every year  
While death occurs  
Their cries ring out

Trapped in a forest  
Or a desert or sea  
The blood still flows  
Try as you might  
There still is no escape.

* * *

A.N. That was awful...or maybe it wasn't. Please review!

FSP


	79. Chapter 79: Snuffed Out

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to ScaryPotter, Favorite of the Gods, Tridentsandsugarcubes (3 times), and guest for reviewing. I know that chapters have been short lately, but it should get better by Monday...

Disclaimer: THG belongs to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

In the young children  
From twelve to eighteen years old  
Twenty four enter the arena  
Twenty three never will grow old

Their light is snuffed out  
Even if they win  
It drowns in seas of evil  
Dies in the hold of sin

Their childhoods are stolen  
Taken by the games  
But the Victor suffers most  
Hidden in all the lies, the fame.

* * *

A.N. Please review!

FSP


	80. Chapter 80: Two Words

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

You can affect your life monumentally with just two words. You can grant escape from death to another as you put yourself in their shoes. You can change the course of history. You can spark a rebellion. You will change with the two words.

What are these words?

I volunteer.

Those are the words that can affect you for the rest of your life.


	81. Chapter 81: Gruesome Shadows

A.N. Salutations. This is gonna be short, but tomorrow's chapter should be longer.

Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne C..

* * *

Like the cheese in a mousetrap, the weapons in the Cornucopia beckon to tributes, as do the food, clothes, and other supplies. It entices them into thinking they have a shot in the Bloodbath.

But they most likely don't.

They'll probably die, lured by the prospect of supplies, which their mentors stress really is survival. They think ahead, but maybe too much so. They don't think about the present, about the probability of this causing their demise.

Don't be pulled in. Like a rose or nightlock, beauty and evil go hand in hand. But when you get near enough to really see them, the gruesome shadows are all that's left.


	82. Chapter 82: Nothing Can Prevent

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine. I have my next level of competition tomorrow. Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I'll own the Hunger Games on the second Tuesday of never.

* * *

The Hunger Games was a hobby for some, like stamp-collecting, or geology for someone else. Except, in an outer district, there was no money for those kinds of things. And in the Career districts, there was no time; all free time was taken up by training.

Their was no evil there, no gruesomeness. Only a harsh completion.

Well, not really.

They had no completion until their district partner, as far as they were concerned. But it was necessary to win.

Nothing would prevent them from trying the hardest to win.

* * *

A.N. Please wish me luck for tomorrow!

FSP


	83. Chapter 83: Pained Animals

A.N. Salutations. We didn't win at competition. Some reviews might console me...

Disclaimer: I'm in no mood for this.

* * *

A few minutes after the Careers passed under my tree, I began to hear the screams.

That of a horribly pained animal, in a situation with no way out.

It was no use, of course, as I heard the sounds silence soon. But the sounds were imprinted in my mind, and I would hear them again soon.

It became, in my head, the anthem of the Careers, following them. Where the Careers were, the sound was almost sure to follow.

Eventually, those sounds would be my own. And I would be that horribly pained animal with no escape.

* * *

A.N. I'm typing this in my car...which I've been in for an hour. Please don't be to harsh!

Thanks to ScaryPotter for following and favoriting. Thanks to The favorite of the gods for favoriting and following. Thanks to laura3pjhghphoO for following. Thanks to the lost girl 4ever for following.

FSP


	84. Chapter 84: Suicidal Tribute

A.N. Salutations. The idea for this chapter was originally supposed to be a real, on-it's-own one shot. But, since I know chapters have been short lately, I'm posting it as a chapter here. I express gratitude towards charliesunshine, who reviewed. In that review, they mentioned that I was closing in on the big one-zero-zero for reviews. Therefore, the one hundredth reviewer will get a prize. It will be a surprise!

Disclaimer: I write on Fanfiction. Do you THINK I own the Hunger Games?

* * *

As I step into the clear, glass tube, I feel no sense of dread. Unlike most, I have no fear of the Arena, or the tributes that will soon be inside of it. It doesn't matter to me.

I can see my reflection in the glass, slightly distorted by the curves of the tube. It's still me, though. Same brown hair. Same empty, blue eyes. The same mouth that forgot how to smile long ago.

I am still Dahlia Cress, female tribute from District Nine.

My platform stops moving, and I see the Arena. The Gamemakers have outdone themselves, creating a convincing illusion of a city after a war. The building are broken, some even crumbling as I look at them. Trees are like hurdles, tipped randomly across the ground. And holes litter the ground, as if a bomb has just exploded with such impact that it created giant craters.

These craters serve a purpose, though. The Cornucopia is housed in a particularly deep crater, with semi-steep edges. The Gamemakers clearly decided to put it there for the Bloodbath, with the emphasis on more blood.

It's almost too bad that I'll never go near it.

Now that my mind is satisfied with it's understanding of the surroundings, it begins to calculate the time it took me to look around.

About forty-five seconds left. My mental countdown begins as soon as I know this.

45, 44, 43, 42, 41

My demise is coming, but I have no qualms about it.

40, 39, 38, 37, 36

My parents? To them, I will always be a mistake. They weren't married when my mother became pregnant with me, and my father was throw out of his house because of it. He died on the streets before I was born.

35, 34, 33, 32, 31

My mother never forgave me for it.

30, 29, 28, 27, 26

I have no friends. My one friend was reaped last year. That year's victor was not from District Nine.

26, 25, 24, 23, 22

The seconds are ticking away, leading me farther into my thoughts, closer to my death. Even though I search through my mind, I can't recall a happy memory to hold.

22, 21, 20, 19, 18

I've never excelled in school or sports, unless you count somehow managing to be late for everything a sport. I'm not a musician or a singer, a painter or an artist.

17, 16, 15, 14, 13

I have nothing to live for, no reason to give up myself so completely to these games.

12, 11, 10, 9, 8

That is exactly why I have to.

7

I am prepared to die.

6

I am not afraid.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

The gong rings out, but I don't move off of my platform. After a few minutes, I feel a blade sink into my heart. I hoped the Fames would set me free.

Now, they have.

* * *

A.N. Longer? Why yes, yes it was. Here's a surprise for you guys!

,·*'´ /^| ´ '*·,

,*´ { | _, ´*,

{ /\·''´ ´'''´...´' }

! | /'·-, ,-'´...=={.´.´{

*.V...==*)*\´´ .*

|==***´´ - /) \- '*´

I designed it myself! Well, please review!

FSP


	85. Chapter 85: Magnetically

A.N. Salutations. I express gratitude to charliesunshine. Do you think we can get 100 reviews this chapter? Remember, there will be a prize! I tried to make this chapter a little longer than usual...but shorter than yesterday's, sorry!

This chapter was brought to you by food webs! Let's show multiple connected food chains, and the transfer of energy!

Disclaimer: Have you looked at my bio? No? Go ahead. Does it scream "SUZANNE COLLINS!" to you?

* * *

Each tribute has a different strategy for surviving the Games. Some are out to kill. Some just run away. Some hide. Others still have no plan.

But, somehow or another, all these plans overlap, eventually. There's only one winner, right?

Take the Careers for example. Glimmer's plan was not to be killed, it was to kill. To fight, and win. And Katniss' plan wasn't to kill Glimmer. Well, it wasn't directly. It was simply to survive.

Marvel's plan was not to kill Rue, and, in return, be murdered by Katniss. His was also to survive. And it was not Rue's plan to be killed by Marvel, just as it was not in Katniss' plans to kill him, or to sing to Rue as she died.

Killing Clove was not part if Thresh's intuit all plan, yet it happened. Clove's plans did not include dying at the hands of Thresh, or, in fact, dying at all.

And Cato's plan had consisted of one word: kill. It wasn't in his agenda to be slowly torn apart by mitts until he was begging Katniss Everdeen to have pity on him and shoot.

But do you see, now, how all of the plans are warped, so they fit into another tribute's? They are drawn together magnetically, with no chance of staying apart. Nothing goes as planned, and whatever does isn't what it seems.

* * *

A.N. That was inspired by a request for another Bloodbath chapter...that wasn't probably what they were asking for. No matter, though! Please review, and have a good next twenty-four hours!

FSP


	86. Chapter 86: The Capitol Knows It

A.N. Salutations. Congrats to DomiHearts1497, the 100th reviewer! Thank you to charliesunshine as well as TGPH, the former who reviewed and the latter who followed.

Disclaimer: Ms. Collins owns it all.

* * *

Misfortune is constantly in the company of those who are poor

With no food or shelter,  
Of tesserae they take more

Daily they keel over from starvation  
But only in outer districts, not the whole nation

They take extreme measures to stay alive  
But to a peacekeeper, they're just crimes

At the market and in the square  
The prejudice is everywhere

Equal? The only day they are  
Is when the Hunger Games aren't very far

And chances are that when the slips are chosen  
The poor will be Reaped, and the Capitol knows it.

* * *

A.N. I couldn't bring myself to type a real chapter... I'm sorry! Please review, guys!

FSP


	87. Chapter 87: Can We Go Now?

A.N. Salutations. My thanks to Guest, charliesunshine, and The Favorite Of The Gods for reviewing. This idea was given to me by an induction ceremony I went to earlier.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everdeens, Mellarks, Undersees, Odairs, Crestas, Masons, etc., but I do own the Peacekeeper Pledge that you are about to read.

* * *

"I vow to enforce the President's laws, because Snow is the law, and Snow knows best. I recognize that I am taking justice into my own hands, and I will wield this tool justly and fairly, without prejudice or discrimination. I will follow the code, and punish those who do not. The punishments will be fair and right. I am in understanding that,with this vow, I have become responsible for the safety of all people, and I accept this."

That is the code of a Peacekeeper. But, really, here's what they think of it as:

Snow will kill me if I don't obey, so I will. I can do whatever I see fit, but I should usually only punish the poor. The punishment must be severe. I have taken on a big responsibility, protect the people, yada yada. Can we go now?

* * *

A.N. That was a little weird... Please review!

FSP


	88. Chapter 88: Without

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, who reviewed more than two times.

Disclaimer: I'll own the Hunger a games when Glimmer knows the first 25 digits of pi.

* * *

Glimmer POV

The pain was unbearable, both mentally and physically. The stings brought in powerful hallucinations, and they were bad.

My dead sister, who was killed in the games three years ago. My parents, standing in front of our big house. My best friends. My teachers. All ashamed of me.

They said that I didn't deserve to live, and then it was like each one was stabbing me, twisting, the knife into me.

Of course, that must have been the trackerjacker stings. I had more than 20 stings, each one swelling until I was unrecognizable.

And that's how I died, without my beauty, my pride, or my hope.


	89. Chapter 89: No More

A. . Thanks to charliesunshine and DomiHearts1497.

Disclaimer: I only own the match that broke before they used the lighter to start Catching Fire.

* * *

The Games have rid Pamem of many. So many, and very few who were willing to go. Such was the case with Wiress.

She had won her Games, and this she should have been free. Well, as free as a Victor ever is. She should have been able to tall about what she liked, but she could no longer speak in full sentences. She should be able to spend hours on her inventions, but the Quarter Quell robbed her of that, as well as her life.

And so, the genius Wiress was no more.


	90. Chapter 90: At Peace

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Guest and charliesunshine for reviewing. This chapter is inspired by an experience I had in the park just a few minutes ago.

* * *

Prim POV

I remember that day clearly. I was walking in the woods with Katniss, watching her as she hunted. I was also picking edible plants when I saw them. As I looked around, I noticed, a few meters away, what appeared to be a blackberry bush.

Hastily, I told Katniss that I was going to go gather the berries, an idea to which she quickly consented.

When I reached the bush, I saw that there were only a few bare branches. I quickly gathered all of the berries I could hold, and I was just about to leave when I saw them.

About a quarter-mile off were what appeared to be seven or eight deer. They were all standing together, grazing on the forest plants.

I knew that I should go and tell to Katniss. Just one of those deer could feed us for a month or more, if we rationed it properly. My mouth watered at the aspect of a good, full meal.

But I couldn't bring myself to turn away.

Instead, I found myself inching towards them. After I walked about twenty feet, a few of the deer looked up at me from their grazing. Some instinct brought me to a stop, and I stood perfectly still until they lost interest in me.

That pattern continued. Walk forward, be noticed, stop, wait, repeat.

Eventually, I was only about 20 feet away from them. This time, though, when the deer saw me, they didn't lose interest. They looked intently at me for a long moment before turning and prancing away.

All except one.

One deer still stood there watching me. When it didn't make a move to leave, I began to walk forward. It never moved, only watched me.

It seemed to be taking a step towards me when it decided against it and turned away. Soon, it, too, was out of sight.

I had been so close, eleven paces away. And I could see into the deer's eyes, into it's soul.

And to this day, I have never forgotten the feeling of being completely at peace as I stared into that deer's eyes.

* * *

A.N. Yep. Pleas review, you guys! As an Easter gift?

FSP


	91. Chapter 91: They Don't Care

A.N. Salutations. A big thank-you to anyone who reviewed, or even read. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: THG Recipe:  
24 teenage kids  
1 huge portion of arena  
A sprinkle of supplies  
A speck of Victor

Hmm...I'm all out. Oh, maybe it's because I never owned any of them.

* * *

We are the pilots who were judged. We fought against the Rebels, in Capitol hovercrafts.

Yes. We are the fallen from District Eight.

We had a reason for fighting, but our stories will never be told. We have been immortalized as the enemies, the ones who must be shot down and burned to the ground.

But we each had our own reason for being there. Every one of us had a family. Every one of us had a house. Friends. A job, before we were signed up for that.

We don't now.

We'll never have those things again, and most will be none the wiser. They'll never consider us, the evil Capitol soldiers, when their own Mockingjay had been there. They didn't care then, and I'm sure they don't now.

A.N. I'm fresh out of creativity. Sorry.

FSP


	92. Chapter 92: It's All A Lie

A.N. Salutations. I'm never writing on here again. Thank you, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own everything. (Not)

* * *

Everything you know about the Hunger Games is a lie.

The dead tributes don't really die. They are, indeed, picked up by a hovercraft. But from there, they aren't sent home in a casket. They're sent to an island, made by the Capitol. It is there that the "fallen" live out the rest of their days.

And Katniss was never actually a tribute, a Victor, or the Mockingjay. At birth, two twins were born. One, the real Katniss, died at the age of thirteen. The other child, named Carrion, had never been seen with Katniss before her death. When she did pass, the Capitol was never informed, and thus her slip remained in the bowl. At the Reaping, when Prim was called, she found herself acting as her sister. From then on, she was Katniss.

And President Snow? He's not even real. He is only a hologram. And he is controlled by Cinna. Yes, it's true.

That is only a fraction of the truth, but it is all we have time for.

* * *

A.N. So, what did you think? I suppose it doesn't matter, seeing as I'm never coming back. This fanfiction will not be updated, so don't bother looking tomorrow. I've never really like this, anyways.

FSP

(P.S. Happy April Fool's Day!)


	93. Chapter 93: All Mirrors Break

A.N. Salutations. Yes, I'm still here. It was a joke,(ya'know, April Fools?) sorry to worry you? Thanks to rcecil7, who reviewed more than once. Also to charliesunshine, the latter who sent a very worried review about me quitting. Don't worry, I didn't rage-quit.

Yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The blades beckon to those who have a weakness. In truth, they are not killers. It is the Arena that makes them so.

Those who die first, in the original slaughter aptly named the Bloodbath, are not stupid. In reality, they are average people, with the normal intellect and common sense. They die because the Arena changes them.

And those who kill, but remain without the title Victor, are not cold. They are not calculated killers, waiting for prey. Not do they lack the ability to follow through and succeed.

You see it now, don't you? In the Arena, the tributes become merely a scared, mirror-image if themselves. And all mirrors break eventually.


	94. Chapter 94: No Man

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to my reviewers/readers!

Disclaimer: I only own...well, all of the thoughts in this chapter.

* * *

Death is a strange thing. It can be swift or slow, painful or peaceful, gory or silent. It is one of the only constants in our mundane world, right next to the sun rising everyday.

But yes, it is a strange thing. It has no comprehension of who is good, or who is evil; of which people deserve a swift, painless passing, and of those who are undeserving of even that.

Death, much like time, waits for no man. It is impossible to stop its journey towards you, and even harder to except the agility with which it traverses on that journey.

No, death is a fact of life, and, strange as it may be, we must all acknowledge that.

* * *

A.N. Not really Hunger Games, but in that general nature...? I'm sorry, I'm obsessed with T.I.D. right now. I've already read T.M.I.. I know, not this fandom, but still...

FSP


	95. Chapter 95: We Are

A.N. Salutations. Are you guys excited for the Victory Tour to begin in District Eleven?

Disclaimer: I dream of owning .00001% of THG.

* * *

We are the known tributes of District Eleven. We are Chaff and Seeder, Thresh and Rue.

All are different.

Chaff, a Victor, drowns his sorrows and fears in drink. His wounds, they will never heal, no matter what he tries to wash them out with.

Seeder, a Victor as well. She is no exception to the rules; the same nightmares apply to her, as they do to all Victors.

Thresh, who had his life stolen by the Games. Silent as he was, he will be remembered.

Rue, merely a child thrust into an evil world. So fragile, and yet so strong. But she still died.

We are the known tributes of District Eleven. We will be remembered.


	96. Chapter 96: Are You, Are You

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to anyone who read and enjoyed my last chapter. Here goes today's!

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I should be given the rights to the Hunger Games as a gift for my all-around-number-one-obsessive-fan-ish-ness, Suzanne Collins still doesn't see things my way.

* * *

Cato POV

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree

As I stand at my place on the stage, I find that I'm wishing, even though I volunteered myself for my dream a few moments ago; to climb into the "tree" of the Hunger Games. I'm wishing that the name picked in the girl's slip won't be one I know.

Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.

She can't go to the Arena. She'll get hurt, probably even die. Or worse, become something cruel that she isn't.

Strange things did happen here

Yes, the Arena is a terribly strange and dangerous place, full of people who all want to win, no matter the cost.

No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.

I hope we won't. I hope with all my heart that we won't be there together.

Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree

Our escort is showing us a clip now, building the suspense to the girl's Reaping. Will it be her? No. It can't be.

**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.**

I suppose, in a way, that I am calling out for her to flee. Or, I have, anyways. I've always tried to convince her not to.

**Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be**

In this square, stranger things have happened . But if she is picked, those things will never matter to me again.

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

Please, give me this one, good thing; don't let it be her. Protect her from the Games, please.

**Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree**

She won't climb up this tree with me. I'll push her down before she can even try, no matter how much it hurts me to do it.

**Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.**

She told me, when we first started training, that we should volunteer together. That we could be the first set of paired Victors Panem had ever seen. I never wanted to agree, because it would never happen. One of us would have had to die.

**Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be**

She is no stranger to me. I can see in her eyes, she's planning something.

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

I just hope it isn't what I think it is.

**Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree**

It was. Clove got back up after all the times I pushed her, and built a rope ladder up to where I was. A ladder that was always in process, a ladder called volunteering.

**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**

She will be fighting against me. Or, maybe, she won't...

**Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be**

It wouldn't be the strangest thing to happen in the Arena. I will not kill Clove. I will protect her, and, if I fail to do that, I will avenge her.

**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**

We are bound to these Games, now, her and I. We are bound to whatever fate they hold, however grim it may be.

* * *

A.N. Yes. I just did that; a song-fic to a song from the Hunger Games series. It turned out pretty good, I think. Please review, guys!

FSP


	97. Chapter 97: Just This Once

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, who reviewed. I'm not inspired right now, so be prepared to read through a bad, short chapter.

Disclaimer: If I was Suzanne Collins, this story would have WAY more visitors than it does. (Not that I'm complaining!)

* * *

In the middle of a field of golden grain, there lay a boy. Above said boy, the sky was crying, it's gray colored clouds leaking tears of rain to fall to the Earth. All of the droplets that hit the boy underwent a transformation; they hit the boy as a clear, crystalline drop. As they rolled off of him, they were a pink, almost red shade. They had mingled with the blood that coated the boy's being, flowing from a large stab wound in his chest as well as more, minor cuts on the rest of his body.

The one who had inflicted these wounds had gone long ago, leaving Thresh with only his thoughts.

He knew he was dying, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it. He would not be crowned the Victor, but, perhaps, someone deserving would.

At that, the boy smiled up at the sky. If Twelve won, he knew that he had made a difference. He had spared her life, after she had told him about Rue.

Rue. That was his one regret, besides his own life. She had been so young, so innocent. He had only wanted to protect her, but no. It was no use to dwell on the depressing things.

His face suddenly contorted into a spasm of pain. When he recovered, he knew that the present was his time to leave.

_Just this once, Twelve._

And his dying wish was that, just this once, the Victor would be one who truly deserved to win.

* * *

A.N. Wow, that actually turned out pretty good...I hope you thought so, too. Please review, guys!

FSP


	98. Chapter 98: Their Web

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to my reviewer!

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim!

* * *

Stuck. No, trapped is the way.  
That is how they are; we are.

We are the tributes  
The flies caught the deepest in the Capitol's web,  
Their pit of despair

We see the wee things you don't see  
In the cage we are held in  
Till the day we die  
The wee things haunt us like a ghost in our minds

We are the people  
Under the rule of a shark, a spider, a poisonous snake.  
We might not agree; insane inklings, gruesome games

The law is hard, but it is the law  
And we break it not for fear of him.  
He'll take all we hold dear on a whim  
The devil himself pulling us farther down.

* * *

A.N. Urm...does that count as free-verse...?

FSP


	99. Chapter 99: Who I Will Be

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially charliesunshine. This chapter is for you, though, DomiHearts1497. This is your hundredth-reviewer prize, and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The idea of the Hunger Games is not mine. Most if the rest is.

* * *

"Happy Hunger Games, and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!"

I remember how they'd said that; like this were all just a harmless game. Like we should be excited that we are being forced away from home and dragged into the unknown.

In any case, the odds were all to obviously in everyone's favor but ours, those of the-what was it?-tributes standing with me.

I am Coral Nye, and I was Reaped to represent my home District, Eight. These awful games-The Hunger Games, they called them- are brand new this year. No one knows what to expect, and even now, as I feel myself being pulled up to the unknown, I find myself wondering the same things:

_They said that only one of us will leave. They train us with weapons. Are we expected to kill each other?_

The question sends a shiver down my spine, and not only because of its sinister quality. More so because I now know it to be true.

Suddenly, I am jerked out of my thoughts by the bite of a cold wind on my face. I feel dazed and confused.

_Where are we? I've never heard of anyplace with weather like this._

It's as if the Capitol has conjured this, this Arena out of thin air. Its biting winds are foreign to me, and the white blanket that covers the ground as far as I can see is anything but normal to me. Even with the jacket that I was put in before I stepped into the tube, I can feel my heat evaporating with every warm puff of breath that disappears like a cloud on a windy day.

A voice permeates the air, counting down from ten. After one, an incredibly loud gong sounds.

Still, not one of us is in a hurry to leave the relative safety of our platforms.

I decide that I will be the first to reach the golden horn that sits temptingly in front of me. After a few tentative steps, I'm off and running.

I can hear the sounds of the other children as they see that no immediate harm had befallen me for stepping off of my metal circle.

When I reach the mouth if the horn, I can see clearly what was only blurry before: the Cornucopia is stocked with food, medicine, sleeping bags, and weapons.

I notice that a few others have made it to the horn, too. A few yards away, a crazed looking boy picks up a sword. Turning my way, he begins to advance on me.

Some animalistic instinct takes over, and I grab the weapon merest to me: a knife.

The training I did kicks in, and he is dead on the ground before he can get within a foot of me. His blood stains the snow, snaking out to create a red, flowering pattern around him.

A canon booms, filling the cold air.

Suddenly, all eyes are on me. They see the body next to me. They connect the dots; they know I killed him.

Most of them turn and run from me. Of the few that stayed, none left the Arena without a knife in their hearts, and they were all sent back home in a wooden box.

I don't know what has happened to me in these brief minutes of the Games. I am no longer me.

For a minute, I am unsure if who I am.

But when I see the blood in the ground, feel the knowledge that it was me who put it there, I know who I am.

At least, I know who I will be.

I will be the first Victor.

* * *

A.N. How was it? Please tell me. Can we get 140 reviews by chapter 100?

FSP


	100. Chapter 100: Old And Wise

A.N. Salutations. It's finally here, chapter 100! I tried to make this chapter one of the longest ones...

Disclaimer: I only own -100% of The Hunger Games trilogy.

* * *

_Boy from District Ten POV_

I heard the telltale whooping and yelling of the Careers, accompanied by the cracking of sticks and leaves under their feet, inviting anyone to find them. I knew they must have seen me, because I haven't seen any other tributes staying near where I made my camp. The Careers were on a hunt, and their prey was me.

My first instinct was to run, to pack up my stuff and sprint as far away as I could.

I knew I couldn't.

My leg stopped me from running, and I had no chance of actually fighting off the Careers with the one measly knife I had. I was doomed.

Even so, I started to pack up my stuff. I had to do something as their voices drew nearer, my doom becoming more imminent with each step.

I noticed to late that the footsteps and yearling had stopped.

"Hello."

I slowly turned my head to the source of the terrifying greeting. It was just as I had feared; there were the Careers, weapons poised to kill.

The one who had spoken was a short girl with raven colored hair. She had a knife in her hand, the light glinting off of it as if it were a toothy smile.

"Clove, I'll take this one."

Clove, apparently, shot the monster looming over me am ominous look, but did not contradict him.

And then, before I could react, the blade of his sword was in my chest. He grinned wickedly down at me as he removed the blade, releasing a torrent of blood.

I was fading fast, and the last thing I saw before I died was the white wing of a Mockingjay.

* * *

_District Six Girl POV_

"Whatever you do, stay away from the Cornucopia."

That's what my mentor told me before I stepped into the glass tube. But now, as I see my sixty seconds depleting, I wonder if I should go for it.

_Don't be an idiot,_ part of me scolds. _But what if I make it? And with good supplies, too?_

That last thought makes my choice. I will go to the Cornucopia, and get anything I think I might need: a weapon, a sleeping bag, and some food, probably. I'm sure I'll be fine.

So when the sound of the gong fills the Arena, I take off. I'm not the first one there, though. A whip-like weapon attracts my attention, but someone moves in front of me before I can get it.

Looking up, I know it's a Career tribute, just from the look on her face. All thoughts of the Cornucopia vanish, and I turn on heel and run.

I'm making good pace when I make the mistake of turning around.

The girl had thrown a knife, and by turning, I gave her a clear shot to my heart.

I fall to the ground just a second after the blade hits its mark.

How could I have ever been so stupid? I should have listened to my mentor! I should have run away from the Cornucopia as soon as the gong sounded. I'm such an idiot!

Suddenly, I hear something that stops my mental assault. It's a beautiful song, the kind only a bird can create. I am lulled into peace as it sings, and soon the song is over.

I can faintly hear a new song beginning when the darkness claims me.

* * *

_Maysilee POV_

I'm already choking as the birds fly away, my blood dripping off of their beaks. They skewered my neck, and the wounds they inflicted have a steady stream of blood flowing from them.

Suddenly, Haymitch is there, by my side, holding my hand. I notice that he doesn't tell me that I'm going to be okay. Good. I don't want hime to lie for my sake.

It's then that I hear it: the flapping of wings. I cringe, wondering why the Gamemakers are sending the pink birds back again. Two kills this close together, and in the same way, would be boring.

When I open my eyes, I expect to see sky full of pink. Instead, I see a sky with a single white and black bird.

A mockingjay.

Like my pin.

And in my last breaths, this one bird has managed to make me feel safe and at home.

* * *

_Mockingjay POV_

Yes, I am the mockingjay, as old and as wise as time itself. I have slipped into each Arena, each District. I have seen more deaths than I should like to count, but for each one, I tried to comfort them with a last image of beauty before death took them.

I am the bird of beauty and hope among those who are dying. I am the last memory of many of the lives the Capitol has taken.

I am the mockingjay, as old and as wise as time itself.

* * *

A. was shorter than I wanted...

*Revision: not anymore!*

FSP


	101. Chapter 101: Now You Know

A.N. Salutations. I went back and added to the previous chapter, so feel free to reread.

Disclaimer: What've I told you a hundred times (literally)?  
*you respond with "FSP doesn't own the Hunger Games"

Good! You're learning something!

* * *

Abhorrent is the Capitol  
But they too have some normality  
Caught up in their traditions, strange as they may be  
Devil himself would be proud of the games they have created  
Especially when those games involve killing, blood, and murder  
For them this thing brings them together  
Giving them some entertainment  
Having their black shucks sent  
Into the death of the Arena  
Joy coming from perverse thing you've ever seen and  
Kids and parents alike cower at the reaping  
Led by the evil President  
Mr. Coriolanus Snow, I believe  
Nary a soul dare disobey  
Out of fear of being punished  
People hide their true thoughts away  
Quickly from the Peacekeepers  
Running, hiding in with the growing creepers  
Silently they plan to rebel  
They used force and wit and the Capitol fell  
Under new President Paylor, see,  
Victors now are all set free  
Winning the rebellion  
X amount of time until they would  
You know now the story of the Hunger Games  
Zip along and tell you friends!

* * *

A.N. How many of you got that right away?

FSP

(P.S. Happy Palindrome Chapter!)


	102. Chapter 102: Drawn To Her

A.N. Salutations. This chapter was inspired by KissingFire's "I Love You, Jace Wayland" fanfic. Thanks to any and all reviewers! A little while ago, a reviewer asked me to post some more Everlark, so here it is!

* * *

Peeta POV, age 5

I look around the sidewalk until I see her.  
Like a moth to a flame, my eyes are drawn to her.  
Of course, she's dressed in old clothes  
Very pretty old clothes, if I may add.  
Even as she tries to blend in to the rush if kids, my eyes pick her out.

Yellow shirt. Black pants.  
One dark brown braid in the left side of her head.  
Unusual silver eyes, like mommy's necklace that she says not to touch.  
Kids push her aside. That makes me sad.  
And mad.  
They don't see how awesome she is.  
Never mind them, though.  
I know how awesome she is.  
Super awesome. That's how awesome.  
Somebody knocks her over. Into the mud.  
Everybody ignores it, except me.

Very quickly, like a fast animal, I run over to her, ready to help her up.

Except, when I get there, she already got up.

Rats! I wanted to help.  
Dusting herself off as she goes, she disappears into the school.  
Even I can't see her anymore.  
Except for her muddy footprints leading up to the doors, that is.  
Never mind helping her. My Katniss doesn't need help. She is strong and smart and pretty. My Katniss.

* * *

A.N. Yep. Please review!

FSP


	103. Chapter 103: Poems By Peeta

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to goldie 031 and charliesunshine for reviewing! Have any of you seem "Les Miserables" (in movie form)?

Disclaimer: I only own my fingers, which ache from writing for you every day.

* * *

Your hair is brown  
It's never down  
Your eyes are grey  
I wish we could play.

_Peeta, age five_

Your face shines like the sun when you smile  
Which is only every once in a while  
And I want to make you smile more  
But I get afraid, and my hand is sore.

_Peeta, age six_

You are very, very pretty  
And I really like your eyes  
You look like an adorable kitty  
Who always runs away and hides

_Peeta, age seven_

Like a single cloud in a cloudless sky  
You always move quickly, wandering by  
I want to stop you and say hello  
But do you even know me?I don't know.

If you don't and I stop you  
I will be like a berry, very blue  
But if I stop you and you know me  
My heart will beat like a bird, fluttering free.

_Peeta, age ten_

Your face is like the galaxy  
Something that I like to see  
Always in orbit are two gray planets  
And olive skin in between spans it  
You nose is like a shooting star  
Coming up from where your lips are  
Like Saturn's, your hair makes a ring  
And your braid's a comet, that's the thing  
Your space face holds beauty and wonder, just like a real galaxy,  
And you are very beautiful, Katniss Everdeen, don't you see?

_Peeta, age fourteen_

* * *

A.N. If you didn't figure it out, Peeta was writing poems about Katniss. They were pretty...okay...I guess. Keep the review stream steady!

FSP


	104. Chapter 104: All My Fault

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Awesomeness (guest), charliesunshine, and DomiHearts1497 for reviewing the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: Я не являюсь владельцем The Hunger Games.

* * *

Prim POV

I was walking back to our small shack in the Seam when my knees gave out under me. The full impact of what had just occurred had finally dawned on me: Katniss was gone, sent off to an Arena far away them at was filled with twenty-three kids who wanted to kill her.

And it was my fault.

If they hadn't called my name, and it had been anyone else, I am sure that Katniss would not have volunteered. She had few friends, and certainly not any that she would accept a death sentence for.

But they had.

They took her away from me, and I screamed the whole time.

If she died, I would never forgive myself.

And if she didn't, I'm sure that she wouldn't really come home at all. She'd be gone, just a shell of her former self.

I would have to watch the other tributes hunt her down, and maybe even kill her. And I would have to watch her kill the other tributes. It would turn her into a killer.

And it was all my fault.

* * *

A.N. It was short, but who doesn't love Prim?

FSP


	105. Chapter 105: See It All

A.N. Salutations. I'm typing this while listening to f.u.n.'s album "Some Nights", so don't hold me responsible for whatever flows out into this page...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, obviously, but here's a tricky one: do you think I own f.u.n.?

* * *

As only few know, the trees are ancient beings. They see and hear everything that happens, and it is not forgotten.

So, as you can imagine, all of the trees in District Seven have seen many things, including the deaths of their tributes on the screen in the television.

They see all of the Reapings. All of the tears shed and names called.

They watch each grief filled family member after their relatives demise in the Games.

They have seen every punishment doled out by Peacekeepers throughout the years.

They see it all.

And they have been standing for a very, very long time.

* * *

A.N. I know, it's short and I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to write about...

FSP


	106. Chapter 106: Of Spring

A.N. Salutations. Charliesunshine, thanks for faithfully reviewing yet another chapter! I don't about where you are, but where I am, it was the first day of real, spring worthy, hot weather. I was inspired by it, so know you can see into my mind a bit when it comes to my inspiration.

Disclaimer: ˙bɹo˙ʇxǝʇdıןɟ ɹo 'sǝɯɐb ɹǝbunɥ ǝɥʇ uʍo ʇ,uop ı

* * *

Katniss POV

I awaken to the sound of birds chirping. As I climb out of bed, I find that I'm sticky with sweat, even with only the thin blanket I sleep under.

I open up a window and confirm my suspicions: spring is here. It has finally escaped from the deadly clutches of winter, bringing with it so much hope, not to mention food.

I stretch my arms and walk over to the mirror. I don't care much about how I look, as long as my hair stays out of my face and out of my way. After running my fingers through my hair, I braid it quickly to the side. I grab my Father's hunting jacket, and, after stuffing my feet into my hunting boots, I'm out the door.

The District is quiet, and I take care not to draw to much attention to myself. Even the Peacekeepers who like me can't let me go whenever I please.

When I reach the Meadow, I check to make sure it's all clear before ducking under the fence.

I reach my hand into a hollow log and retrieve my bow and quiver. Pulling back the string, my bow creaks as if stretching the chill of winter out of its joints.

After about an hour of hunting, I've bagged a squirrel and a rabbit, as well as some Katniss tubers from the newly melted pond.

Deciding that that's enough, I start to head home. The walk home is faster than the walk there, and I make it home at a record pace.

When I arrive home, Prim is sitting in the small space that we call our front lawn weaving a crown made of souring, of hope, if dandelions.

* * *

A.N. How many of you see the Catching Fire trailer? How many of you saw it and freaked out over it? Yep, me too.

FSP


	107. Chapter 107: Someday

A.N. Salutations. Charliesunshine and The Favorite Of The Gods, thanks for reviewing! I'm not sure what this chapter will be about...

Disclaimer: Only the mighty S.C. can own both Peeta AND Katniss.

* * *

In the square. By the fence. Just outside of your homes. They're everywhere; the spies of the Capitol.

Before the original Rebellion, it was the Jabberjays, flitting from tree to tree, listening to everything you say. Reporting every word to the Capitol.

Then, it was the Peacekeepers. They saw it all, and doled out the harshest punishments. Nothing ever escaped them, thus not escaping the Capitol.

Now, it's the cameras, stuck in trees, posts, and everything imaginable.

Maybe someday, we'll be free of the Capitol's spies, but I dare not say so until it can happen.


	108. Chapter 108: So We Let Them Go

A.N. Salutations. My thanks for Catching Fireflies is cubed, and this chapter is dedicated to her. Don't be jealous: without her pen name, I don't know WHAT this chapter would have been about. Catching Fire spoilers.

Disclaimer: I own all of you readers just as much as I own The Hunger Games.

* * *

Katniss POV

I stare into the cracklings flames, seeing my life in its ever-changing patterns. Really, fire had always been important.

The August air is warm, but not hot, with just the right amount of wind to keep us comfortable around the small bonfire we have going. When I say we, I mean my husband, Peeta, and my two kids, Prim and Croissant.

Ah, my kids. I never thought I'd have any, but Peeta wanted them so badly. It was the best thing to ever happen to me.

I look up, expecting to see my kids staring back at me, but instead, I see only Peeta. My worry clears when I feel a hand tug in my leg.

I look down and see Croissant's gray eyes looking up at me.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" I respond.

"Prim and me," here he gestures to the dark-haired girl behind him, "wanna know if you have anything we can put the fireflies in."

At first I'm confused, but with a look around, I see what he means. At least twenty of the glowing creatures, it's hard to tell as they flicker without pattern, flit through the air.

"Sure," I answer him with a smile. "I'll be right back."

He claps gleefully, and even his sister smiles.

I walk into the house and grab a jar from the cupboard.

When I get back out, the seen had changed. My children are now running around the yard, chasing the blinking bugs.

Prim is the first to catch one.

Carefully, she brings it over to me.

"Should I put it in the jar?" She asks.

I respond with by removing the lid and holding the open jar out to her.

She puts both hands into the jar before uncupping them and releasing the bug. Just as quickly, she pulls her hands out and I screw in the lid.

After an hour, there are four or five fireflies in the jar.

"Can we keep 'em? Can we Mommy?"

Croissant wants to keep them, but I say no.

"I know what it's like to be trapped," I say. "And it wasn't nice. I'm sure they don't like it either."

So we let them go.

* * *

A.N. I'm pretty pleased with that. Well, please review!

FSP


	109. Chapter 109: For All That I've Done

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to DomiHearts1497 and Sadguy (guest) for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own 2•2-2+2%2-5 percent of the Hunger Games.

* * *

Clove POV

I'm sorry for all that I've done  
Under the influence of the Arena  
If I was smart I would have run  
Away when I had the chance

Even though no difference this may make  
It won't bring the dead back  
There's no punishment I'm unwilling to take  
If I can receive a clean slate

I won't say that the fault's not mine  
Though I was only trying to survive  
On our behavior was the Capitol to dine  
Sadly, I gave them the show they wanted

It's forgiveness that I'm asking for  
For all the children that I've slain  
I want to be free once more  
But the I'll never be so from these awful Games

* * *

A.N. A little bit of poetry for you. I tried to make it a bit longer...so tell me how I did!

FSP


	110. Chapter 110: Temper Tantrum

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine for reviewing (twice!) and to Awesomeness (guest) as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cato, but I do own the thoughts he's thinking...

* * *

Cato POV

The light of the fire dances in front of me, glinting off of the Cornucopia. The heat radiating from the flames is shielding us from the cold temperatures.

We are sitting by the fire, Clove, Marvel, and I. We are all that is left of what was the Career pack.

The Capitol seal appears in the sky, accompanied by music. The first face to appear in the sky is the Boy from District Three.

I sigh, remembering how I killed him earlier today. Like a kid having a temper tantrum, I killed him without thinking. I hadn't planned on killing him. Well, at least not so soon.

What I had done had happened in a fit of rage. His trap with the mines was the only thing that had kept him alive. It had worker to well; the bombs had blown up our supplies, as well as the person who had tried to steal them.

I look back up at the sky, ready to see who it was the mines had killed.

The face of the Boy from District Ten is the next to appear, as well as the last.

But, how can it be? I myself killed him, early this morning. There's no way he detonated the mines. So what could have happened? There must be a mistake.

Unless...unless the one who tried to steal our supplies hadn't died at all.

It was the only solution. Knowing that, I feel no more regret about the death of the Boy from District Three. Whoever destroyed out supplies, outsmarted his trap. I say destroyed, because this was the work if someone who wanted the supplies gone, not someone who wanted to steal them.

I'll find them, I decide, and kill them.

* * *

A.N. I hadn't written about Cato in a while...please review, guys!

FSP


	111. Chapter 111: Severed

A.N. Salutations.

Disclaimer: I don't own any percentage of Suzanne Collins' ideas.

* * *

Cato POV

I'm not really as heartless as I'm said to be  
I feel regret for the things they I've done  
But nothing can ever change those things  
Can't solve the problems I've made? Not even one

So all I can do I let you all know  
I'm sorry-really, I truly am  
This apology isn't just some hoax  
Or another scam

I can't undo what I have done  
And I know that more now than ever  
I've died, moved on, never to be seen again  
All bonds with this word severed.

* * *

A.N. That was bad...

FSP


	112. Chapter 112: The First Time

A.N. Salutations. I'm sorry for the short chapters, this one and yesterday's. This goes for both today and yesterday, thanks to all all who reviewed: charliesunshine and Anarchy Girl.

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is like the Earth: no one can truly own it. Well, except for Suzanne Collins. But not about the Earth, about the-you know what? Never mind.

* * *

Katniss had very few memories of her father. She may have had more, once, but the bandit called time stole them from her.

One that she had been able to keep was the memory of the first time she picked up a bow.

It had been a warm autumn day, and she and her father had slipper under the fence. Once in the woods, he had reached into a hollow log and pulled out his own bow. Then, after finding a spot for Katniss to sit, he began to create her bow.

She marveled at the new, green world around her as her father worked. When he finished, he called her over to him.

After showing her how to hold the bow and pull the string, she shot a bow for her first time.

They had stayed there for many hours, until the sky was dark. The next day, Katniss was sore.

But it was all worth it for that one memory.

* * *

A.N. Shortness of this chapter is recognized and apologized for.

FSP


	113. Chapter 113: I Give Up

A.N. Salutations. Shout outs to charliesunshine and Anarchy Girl, because they reviewed. This chapter is brought to you by: how fats, proteins, and carbohydrates are all divided into two types. What's up with that?

Disclaimer: My first two together are negative, and teenagers like to say me to their parents.  
My next four are the opposite of fat.  
And my last rhymes with sea, but is only one letter.  
Put it together and riddle me this; what part of The Hunger Games do I own?

* * *

There are twenty-four tributes within the Arena, and the can be divided into two groups. No. Not girls and boys. But go ahead. Sort them that way if you want.

.

.  
Done? Okay.

No. The two kinds of tributes are the ones to be weeded out, and the ones who are actual competitors.

The ones to be weeded out are the week ones. Like a weed, they will tarnish your garden, so you pull them out. Think of a time that you have done that, so that you know what I mean.

No, dandelions don't count in this case. Y'know, the whole Hunger Games "a-dandelion-means-hope" thing.

So, you may be asking yourself how the weak ones are removed. It's quite simple. They are killed. If they don't survive, well, I guess they just didn't have what it took.

And in the second group are the strong ones. The Careers, along with any other promising tributes, belong here. They are the "gardeners" responsible for despising of the other, weaker tributes. They do this by-well, I'll let you imagine any death you like here.

.

Done? Satisfied your bloodthirsty-ness? No? Okay. Well then. I guess I'll just wrap this up.

There are two kinds of tributes, okay? Just remember that, and- **_no_**! Not boys and girls! It's the- you know what? I give up. Good day.

* * *

A.N. A little different than usual, but equally fun to write, and hopefully as fun to read. Please review guys! We're closing in on 200!

FSP


	114. Chapter 114: First Of Many

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Anarchy Girl and charliesunshine. This chapter is written in the form of a letter. Don't be confused.

Disclaimer: Repeat after me; FSP doesn't own The Hunger Games, Catching Fire, or Mockingjay.

* * *

Hello. My name is Starshine. I'm am the founder, and only member, of this organization: Leber. I am authorized to tour the Districts, because I am part of the Capitols plan to put in cameras so they can see all that you do.

Except I'm not in their side.

If you're reading this letter, it means that you are unhappy with the Capitol. In other words, I want to let you know that a rebellion is brewing, and angry people like you are all we will have to rely on when it finally bubbles over.

This is the first of many letters that you will receive from me, if you show that you want them.

The founder of Leber,  
Starshine K.

* * *

A.N. That was fun. Maybe I'll have to do more installations if that...what so you think? Hit that button down there, that says something about reviews. It's good.

FSP


	115. Chapter 115: Trained

A.N. Salutations. A big thank-you to Anarchy Girl.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of THG, I wouldn't be writing on here.

* * *

Clove POV

I grew up this way, being trained. Trained to what? Kill. Show no mercy. Have no emotion.

I was taught that the Arena was only for the best. That the Arena would be fun.

Fun. The word was so foreign to me, summoning up only one memory; of me as a child, swinging in an old plank of wood that was tied to a tree. A personal playground of sorts. So for me, fun equals playground.

But the Arena wasn't a playground. I would realize that once I actually got there, when I was fighting for me life.

The Arena isn't fun. It's deadly.

* * *

A.N. That ended rather abruptly...

FSP


	116. Chapter 116: How Does She Do It?

A.N. Salutations. Just wanted to give a shout-out to you readers from awesome places, like Poland, South Africa, China, Japan, Australia, the list goes on. You know who you are, but here's what you might not know: when I realized how widespread this story has become, it really made my day. I just couldn't believe it: my little story, being read all around the world? So thank you, guys.

This chapter is in present time...and not wholly related to the Hunger Games...

And that's the end of this long A.N..

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games? No. I don't own it. No need to rub it in.

* * *

"Mom, can I go ride my bike?"

I had just walked into the kitchen, where my mom was preparing dinner.

After checking the time, she said, "Sure. Make sure you look for dad. He'll be home soon."

"Alright mom."

I walked over to the door and puller in my sneakers. After a quick internal-debate on whether or not to wear a coat, and deciding against it, I walked out the door.

I ambled down to the garage, making sure that my dad wasn't pulling into the driveway behind me.

After pulling on my helmet and getting set in my seat, I pushed down on the peddles. My bike began to move, slowly at first, but building up speed.

I turned a few corners, and crossed the street twice, and I was in the school parking lot.

The sidewalk wrapped around most of the school, and it dipped down occasionally to allow easy passage from the road to the sidewalk.

I loved to ride up the small, ramp-like dips, go along the sidewalk, and the dip back down into the road. It wasn't really a road, because it was only used for cars going to and from the school.

Well, I was just riding along minding my own business, when I came to an intersection in the two sidewalks, the one I was on, and the one going to the playground. I decided to turn into the other sidewalk, but I lost my balance and fell over.

Ouch. I whimpered in pain, and then tried to shut myself up.

Katniss wouldn't whimper at so etching so dumb.

While I was trying to lift the bike off of me, pained sounds kept escaping from my lips.

Seriously, how did they do it? Like, Katniss gets a gushing cut on her forehead, and she gets up and runs away, but I fall of my bike and start to cry?

No. I pulled myself up, dragging my bike up with me. I got back up onto it, and rode it home without making a single sound of pain.

There. That was more like it.

And then I got home, and I was gonna take care of the scrapes all on my own. My mom didn't see them, so I thought I was out of the woods.

I dragged myself up the stairs, and my mom said that she was going to be right up to change.

I decided to wait in my room, instead of risking her seeing me in the bathroom, where she would fuss about me.

And then I saw that the back of my sock was covered with blood.

So, I hadn't really done as well as Katniss.

How does she do it?

* * *

A.N. This happens a the time, where I wonder how Katniss can deal with pain so well... Have any of you had this experience?

FSP


	117. Chapter 117: Aw, Really?

A.N. Salutations. I'm planning out some Hunger Games themed cupcakes, and, needless to say, I'm kind of going crazy...y'know, my obsessed fangirledness shining out...

So. This is a Peeta chapter, because I'm in a baking mood.

Disclaimer: I only own my awesome cupcakes...to be. They're not in existence yet.

* * *

Peeta POV

"So, Katniss. I was thinking, it's been what, twenty years since the rebellion?" I know, I know, you don't like to tall about it, but hear me out.

Here's what I'm thinking.

A big party, y'know? Inviting Annie, Finn Jr., Johanna, and, er, anyone else that's not dead.

And on the invite, we could be all "Congrats on not being dead!"

And we could have cupcakes, with like, white frosting roses in them, but then we could light then on fire and-really?

You don't think that's a good idea? Aw...back to the drawing board.

* * *

A.N. Please review!

FSP


	118. Chapter 118: Breaking Point

A.N. Salutations. A big "Thank-you" to Anarchy Girl, as well as DomiHearts1497.

Disclaimer: I own only own the deep thinking going on in a free-verse format.

* * *

Effie POV

I can't remember the first time  
I stood up on the stage  
Pulling names like rabbits out of a hat  
Sending kids into the Hunger Games

I don't remember how I felt  
The first time I saw those  
Unfortunate souls who were Reaped  
Walking slowly up to me

But now all I see is the evil  
The death, the pain, the grime  
And yet I'm stuck sending these kids  
To dig their own graves, to die

I can't tell anyone how I really feel  
About this gruesome entertainment  
So I hide behind a fake smile  
And the assumed Capitol fashions

But behind the smiles, the laughs  
The wigs, dresses, and makeup,  
I'm not happy  
And I can't do a thing

So every time a new child walks up to me  
I can feel my smile cracking  
My appearance fraying  
My act of pretending crumbling down around me

And soon, I will break.

* * *

A.N. That is my take on Effie, for today at least! Can we reach 180 reviews by chapter 130? It's up to you!

FSP


	119. Chapter 119: Wake Up

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, who reviewed five times. Also, thanks to Anarchy Girl and DomiHearts1497, who reviewed once a piece.

Disclaimer: I'm at a wishing well now. Okay, here goes. *throws coin* I wish I owned the Hunger Games!

Checks the trademark on back of mockingjay pin. Dangit.

* * *

Haymitch POV

I drag myself out of bed every day, and for what?

Nothing worth living for, that's for sure.

I don't get up everyday to see more children like lambs, raised for the slaughter. To see the faces of hopeless parents, knowing that they can't do anything.

I don't get up to be famous, revered as a Victor.

I don't get up to be a mentor to children with a death sentence. I don't rejoice every year as the Reaping comes around.

I don't wake up for family or friends. The Capitol made sure of that a long while ago.

No, I don't wake up for any of that.

Then what? What causes me to drag myself up every day?

I'm not exactly sure. Maybe the promise, the sound of tomorrow. Or maybe, I know that it has to eventually get better. And until then, I have to keep living, keep breathing. Because it will change. I can tell.

* * *

A.N. So, we're really close to one-hundred-eighty reviews. Keep it up guys!

FSP


	120. Chapter 120: A Blessing, A Curse

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to The Favorite Of The Gods, Catching Fireflies, Anarchy Girl, charliesunshine, and Syrina Kamar. The latter reviewed about seven times.

Disclaimer: King of the Jungle+the pearly white (blanks) and Suzanne Collins own THG.

* * *

_"Come on, Rory! Can't you keep up?" _

_Prim's laughter floated back to me from where she was running ahead of me. We had just been sitting in the Meadow, when suddenly, Prim was up and running, with a yell of, "Let's race!"_

_I, of course, got up and ran after her. I finally got her, and we sat back down in the grass. We started to talk about everything and nothing._

I woke up, tears rolling down my face.

Why did I have to have these dreams? They only reminded me of the happy times that I'd had with Prim.

Prim, my blue-eyed, fair-haired angel. She was gone now, never to come back.

It had been awful, and it still is.

She was there, and we were laughing.

But suddenly, the Rebellion hit, and we were whisked off to Thirteen. And the she decided that she wanted to help.

And then she decided that the only way she could help was my being a nurse in the field.

I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen.

If only I would have tried harder to convince her-but I hadn't. And she's gone.

It always seems to come back up: her absence in my life.

With a sigh, I burrowed back into my bed. Maybe I could get back to the dream I was having before.

Those dreams, both a blessing and a curse, were the only times I had Prim back. My Prim.

* * *

A.N. This chapter is for Syrina Kamar. We're so close to two-hundred reviews! The two-hundredth reviewer might get a prize!

FSP


	121. Chapter 121: Such A Place

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, The Favorite Of The Gods, and Anarchy Girl for reviewing.

.semaG regnuH ehT nwo t'nod I: remialcsiD

* * *

In One, they train to be...who knows what?  
In Two, they train to kill  
In Three, the only things you learn are important in technology still  
In Four, you train, but mostly fish  
In Five, surviving is all you can do  
In Six, their lives pass by unheard  
In Seven, they're in a wooden cage like a bird  
In Eight, the fabrics that they make are tied up in a noose  
In Nine, nobody stays for long, they're all just passing through  
In Ten, starving's not extinct, just 'cause they raise food  
In Eleven, the punishments are strict, nobody ever gets much say  
In Twelve, you can starve slowly in safety until it is your dying day

But if you see the error  
In the Capitol's ways,  
There is a way to escape it all  
It's true, there's such a place

Run away to Thirteen,  
Where the Capitol doesn't rule  
And though the food is scarce and schedule strict,  
It isn't a District run by fools

So if you want to get away,  
If you're tired of all their Games  
Run away to District Thirteen,  
It's true, there's such a place.

* * *

A.N. Poems again: it's true. We're so close to 200 reviews! Can we make it on this chapter?

FSP


	122. Chapter 122: Pretend

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to AutumnWillow18, Catching Fireflies, Anarchy Girl, The Favorite Of The Gods, and charliesunshine. We have reached two-hundred reviews!

Disclaimer: I own myself. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Prim POV

It feels like it's all I can do to breathe. It's about an hour after the Reaping, and I haven't moved from a small, wooden chair in our home. I can't believe-no, won't believe- what just took place has actually happened.

This is one of those times where I escape into my mind.

I transport myself to my fortress in the Woods. More a castle than a fortress, actually. In fact, I'm am the princess there. I have a different mommy, one who talks to me, and cooks, and cleans. And I have my daddy, back from where he left us for. And then there's Katniss, the very same one who just volunteered for me. The only difference is, she doesn't have to keep us alive, or volunteer for me. Everyone's happy, and nobody's starving or poor.

But that's only in my pretend castle in the Woods.

* * *

A.N. This chapter was inspired by "Castle on a Cloud" song in Les Miserables. Please review!

FSP


	123. Chapter 123: So Do It

A.N. Salutations. A shout-out to StarJinx2110 (guest), nevergone4ever (twice), charliesunshine, and MockingjayPotter. The latter favorited, and all the primers reviewed.

Disclaimer: I only own my (insert noun here).

* * *

If we all stopped watching, stopped listening, what would they do? Would they punish us? Kill us? Not care at all? I don't know.

I suppose that it doesn't matter. It won't, either, until people agree to stop watching. Stop listening. Stop obeying. Stop being docile prey for them to feed off of.

Just because we aren't trained to kill doesn't mean we can't fight.

We can. And eventually, I know that we will. But if we don't fight soon, we will be fighting a losing battle. If we don't fight soon, we'll all be dead.

So fight. Rally your troops. Remind the people at home what they've done to us.

We can change it.

But we have to work together. If we don't, we might as well let them push us around 'til we die, because we're as good assess if we don't put up a fight.

So do it. Remember what they did to us. Plan with others. Start the Rebbelion.

* * *

A.N. I feel like my chapters lately have been bad...have they? Click that little button and tell me, please!

FSP


	124. Chapter 124: So Little Time

A.N. Salutations. The thank-yous this chapter go out to StarJinx2110 (guest, technically, but not really, just to lazy to log in), Anarchy Girl, and charliesunshine. Thank you all! This chapter is post Hunger Games, Pre or early beginning of Catching Fire.

Disclaimer: What I wouldn't give to own the Hunger Games...actually, that's a pretty vast category...

* * *

Katniss walked out of the Hob, District Twelve's local black-market, with a full bag. It felt just like it had before everything happened: volunteering, the Arena, Peeta. The only difference was, she didn't have to trade. She used coins, instead, to buy what she came for.

She walked quietly, deep in thought, as her feet led her away from the well-trodden path that would lead to the Seam. It was a road she knew, but it would not take her home. Not anymore.

Instead, she traveled down the road that would lead her to Victor's Village. It's only current occupants were herself, her mother, her sister-Prim, and Haymitch. It was there that she lived, in a large, wealthy looking house.

But she still couldn't call it home. She had always felt out of place there, amid all of the unfamiliar technology of her Capitol-designed house.

She sighed. So much change.

She often found herself wishing that nothing had changed. Fighting starvation was much better than this, whatever this is. At least, that was Katniss' opinion.

Her face lit up as she remembered the one thing that kept her alive: Prim.

Her little sister was the picture of innocence. And she was the only thing that kept Katniss happy.

With a sigh, Katniss walked into her house. So much change, and no good to come of it. So much sadness, only thinly spread with joy. And yet, all in such a short time. No time at all.

* * *

A.N. Please review!

FSP


	125. Chapter 125: The Road

A.N. Salutations. Have you guys seen "Iron Man Three" yet? Thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed, or added to favorites.

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins is forcing me to write this.

* * *

If life is short, what is death? The answer, to be sure, is long. And it was in this nearly infinite time that Clove, in death, contemplated her life.

After being in death, without aging or change, trying to remember life was like going from darkness to blinding light. And then, just as her temporary blindness began to lift, the memories started to flit away.

She knew that if she lost them now, she would not be able to retrieve them again for some matter of time. So, she forced the memories into an image: that of a road.

In her mind, she was at the beginning of the road, the beginning of her life. The condition of the road varied, from jagged gravel to smooth blacktop.

When she reached the end of the road, Clove was disappointed to realize that she was confused. Why was the road smooth at some points, but jagged at others?

After retracing her steps, she began to put together parts if her life with parts of the road: a medium-quality dirt road during her infantry, a small jagged portion, and then a smooth part.

And she realized; the small section of gravel was when she was originally signed up for Training. She had been miserable, she remembered.

So what had changed? Why did the gravel only last for the distance of a week?

And then Clove remembered. What had made the road smooth?

It was Cato. After the first day that Clove had met him at Training, she had loved it. And then the road stayed smooth, because he was there until her last seconds.

He was the best times in her life.

* * *

A.N. That was for a reviewer who asked for a Clato chapter a while ago. Please keep reviewing!

FSP


	126. Chapter 126: The Blood River

A.N. Salutation. Thanks to any and all who read and reviewed!

Disclaimer: Just, I don't know, make it up!

* * *

In life and death,  
Blood flows  
Over everything  
That the Tributes,  
In life or death,  
Had ever known

It runs like  
A river of red  
Flowing not-so-peacefully  
In a distant gorge  
Of a child's life

And the blood-river rages  
As they die  
Covering them, and drowning them  
Until they are red  
And they are gone

And even after  
The blood river had slowed  
It leaves a residue  
Behind it  
In a dark and grimy path  
Staining all that's good

And the stains  
They are for eternity  
And forever  
And always  
Dried up remembrances  
Of their drowning in the river  
Of blood

* * *

A.N. Not really Hunger Games, but...? Tell me in a review!

FSP


	127. Chapter 127: Nothing To Lose

A.N. Salutations. Charliesunshine, Anarchy Girl, and Catching Fireflies all receive shout outs!

Disclaimer: Reporter- Is it true that you own the Hunger Games Trilogy?

Me- (O_O) No... (￣^￣)ゞCURSES!

Reporter; Okay, then, moving on...

* * *

She is alone. She is alone, again. She is alone now, more than before.

Parents barely there. Friends are only in her dreams. Hiding with the trees, they are her friends. That is, until she chops them down.

And then the bowl spits out her name. Suddenly, the trees aren't that friendly anymore when she reaches the great clear dome of the Arena.

She is a Victor now, alone in a new way. Never befriend anyone if you hold that special murder status, they die in the end.

And then they say your name will go back into that awful bowl.

And in that fateful day, lo-and-behold, the bowl offers up her name again. And again, she goes to the Arena.

But this time is different. This time, she is not alone. This time, she has nothing to lose.

* * *

A.N. Weird style, huh? This was for I-can't-remember-who, who asked for a Johanna chapter.  
My birthday is tomorrow. Can we get lots of reviews as a present?

FSP


	128. Chapter 128: Only A Little

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Anarchy Girl, Catching Fireflies, charliesunshine, and Awesomeness (guest).

Disclaimer: I only own the pillow that I'm currently wishing I was asleep on.

* * *

The cold winds bite into my bare skin, which isn't very much. Most of my skin is covered by a coat, pants, and a shirt. Yet, somehow, the cold still seeps in, its tendrils burrowing down to my bones.

The snow is frigid and blinding as I trek across it. Luckily, the tribute outfit this year included boots. Otherwise, I'm sure that a few of my toes would have been gone long ago.

I don't know where I'm going, but I know that I have to find shelter. I can't see more than three feet in front of me because of the thick, wet snow being blown in all directions.

Within my small range if sight, I can see no shelter.

With every step I take, my feet feel heavier, like they are made of a slowly hardening concrete.

Suddenly, the ground doesn't look so bad anymore...maybe I should lay down, just for a moment.

I'll only take a little rest. Just a small nap. I'll only rest a little. Only a little...

* * *

A.N. Yep, random tribute's POV  
R&R!

FSP


	129. Chapter 129: They Will Pay

A.N. Salutations. Here's a gratitude cookie for: Anarchy Girl (::), charliesunshine (::), and DomiHearts1497 (::).

Disclaimer: If I had a penny for every time I told you that I didn't own the Hunger Games, I'd have...only a little more than a dollar! Oh, wait...

* * *

"Sacrifices, sir."

The President of Panem was sitting safely at a meeting in his mansion. This particular meeting was about the major movement that had just taken place-and been snuffed out by the boot of the Capitol-The Rebellion.

And now that it was over, it was clear they the Districts must pay the price for what they had done. Exactly what that price was to be, well, that was about to be decided.

"What do you mean, sacrifes?"

In reply to the President, the man who had originally proposed the idea explained.

"We could gather, ah, say one-no two!-from each District, and that would be, let's see...twenty-four citizens. But, maybe not just citizens. Maybe kids. Ah, let's say ages twelve to eighteen. And we round them up and kill 'em annually. And it's random who gets picked."

Finishing his small speech, the man sat down.

After thinking about it, the President responded.

"Yes, let there be sacrifices of children. Two from each District, one male, one female. And it shall be annual. But killing them isn't enough. We will take their children into an enclosed environment. All twenty-four will go in, one will come out. We will not just kill their children, we will turn them into killers, make the Districts watch as their children are muttered by others of their age. Yes, that will be enough. And, perhaps, we can add something special to each twenty-fifth show: the twenty-fifth, the fiftieth, so on. Yes, they will pay. They will pay."

* * *

A.N. This isn't President Snow, this is the President maybe one or two before him, the one who started the games. So, love it? Hate it? Let me know!

FSP


	130. Chapter 130: Happiest

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine.

Disclaimer: If I actually owned the Hunger Games, wake me up, okay?

* * *

Katniss POV

"How did you feel, when you found him, by that river?"

The first thing that Ceasar's question puts into my head is the phrase; "Is this a test?"

Do the Capitol's higher ups want to see my reaction? Are they expecting the right reaction? What is the right reaction?

Just this sends my thoughts out of control. If I don't do what they're expecting, what will happen to me? What will they do to Prim? Gale? And Peeta?

What am I supposed to do. I begin to panic when Haymitch's words come back to me.

"Tell them that you are so in love that not being with hime was unthinkable-that you'd rather die than not be with him."

With a deep breath, I push my thoughts out of the way. It has only been a few seconds, and I know what to do now.

"I felt like the happiest person in the world."

And judging from the audience's reaction, I did the right thing.

Yes. The happiest person in the world.

* * *

A.N. This chapter was based on the movie-specifically Ceasar's interview with Katniss after she and Peeta are crowned Victors. Review maybe?

FSP


	131. Chapter 131: Wish It

A.N. Salutations. Charliesunshine receives a "thank you" for being the lone reviewer.

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is a free spirit, man. You can't, like control it. Peace and stuff, ya know?

* * *

If only it were possible to stop time where it was, freeze it as it stood, at any moment you liked. To stop whatever evils might come before they arrived.

So is the wish of many a tribute, and none too few a Victor. If only, they mused, I could have stopped time before I was Reaped. Stopped it when I was happy. When I had my family. My friends. My life.

But this is not so.

And the Victors echo the same wish. Why did I have to be Reaped?

But they also ask , some twice more, why they couldn't have stopped time. Why did they have to win? Why couldn't they have stopped the incessant ticking of the clock before they stepped foot into the Arena?

Others still ask why it was them who had to be Reaped again. Why couldn't they have stayed in the relative normalcy that they had grown used to as a Victor?

But no. As a wise man once said, time waits for no man.

No matter how much you wish it.

* * *

A.N. R&R!

FSP


	132. Chapter 132: To Hold

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to The Favorite of the Gods and Catching Fireflies for reviewing. Each one makes my day.

Disclaimer: I only own the copy of Clockwork Princess that has me in a haze now.

* * *

In  
A world  
That's full of  
Awful Capitol rules, laws  
Children are born each day  
Only to be Reaped as another  
Sacrifice to the Capitol's gruesome nightmare game  
Where the families have no authority or ability  
To help their loved ones survive against the others  
Who have been torn away and turned into callous murderers  
But the smallest, youngest one there is not despairing  
She is hiding away, eating only wild plants  
But she has not given up all hope  
You can't do that in the Arena  
Or else you are already dead  
So she hides, holding hope  
Because it is all  
That she has  
Left to  
Hold

* * *

A.N. It is a diamond format, each line adding a word up to ten, then descending back to one. What did you guys think? Tell me! Can we get five reviews for this chapter?

FSP


	133. Chapter 133: Haunt Them

A.N. Salutations. Nobody reviewed...*sniff sniff*

Disclaimer: If you give a mouse a cookie, a lot of things can happen. If you give FSP the Hunger Games, a lot of things can happen, too, including, but not limited to,: shrieking, jumping, fainting, heart-attacking, and dying from the sheer awesomeness of the situation.

* * *

Rue POV

I'm dead, floating around the Capitol's "Hunger Games Headquarters".

I'm just floating around near my body when all of a sudden, some dude comes over and plucks my eyes out! And as if that's not enough, he pulls out some of my hair, too.

Obviously, he's never been told to respect the dead. Ah, well. I'll just have to haunt him soon.

But not now.

Now, I have to see what's going on with my eyes and hair. Following the doctor who pulled out my eyes, I see him enter a room labeled "Planning Room". After a moments hesitation, I follow him.

I wish I hadn't. It turns out they're gonna make a wolf-me, using my hair to create the fur and my eyes for-well, I bet you can figure that out.

Obviously nine of them know to respect the dead.

Guess I'll just have to haunt all of them, then.

* * *

A.N. That wasn't at all what I'd had in mind when I originally had this idea...tell me how it was. Please?

FSP


	134. Chapter 134: All She'll Ever Be

A.N. Salutations. It has been brought to my attention that charliesunshine reviewed not only this chapter, but last chapter, too. So I take back my *sniff sniff*-ing. Catching Fireflies also reviewed this chapter.

Disclaimer: THG- Thou Hasn't Gotten (them)

* * *

Annie Cresta. Her name calls to mind a small, brown-haired girl. Perhaps it also summons up an image of her green eyes.

But are those images not also accompanied by thoughts, as one might use a tac to put a caption under a photo?

Does saying her name not conjure thoughts of "the crazy one", or "she's mental"? Perhaps, for you, it is not words so much as another photo.

One of her staring off in to space, perhaps. Or clapping her hands over her ears, or laughing at a random time.

You remember her face-her outside appearance. And you remember that she is not mentally stable.

But do you remember what has happened to her? What she has had to go through?

She will probably face more gruesome challenges in the next year than you will in your lifetime.

But you don't think about that. Saying "Annie Cresta" doesn't bring that up in your mind.

No.

Annie Cresta- small, brown-haired, green-eyed, insane Annie Cresta. And to you, that's all she'll ever be.

* * *

A.N. Have you guys missed Annie? I know I haven't written about her in a while, so...

Did you like it? Review, please!

FSP


	135. Chapter 135: Keeper

A.N. Salutations. I don't know if any of you care, but I updated my other story, "Halloween With The Rebels". Oh, and thanks to The Favorite Of The Gods for reviewing.

Happy odd numbers chapter!

Disclaimer: Ninety nine people who want to own the Hunger Games in a room, Ninety nine people who want. Take one down, pull their dreams down, ninety eight people who want in a room.

* * *

Dear Panem,  
Do not run from this letter. I am not here to claim you, yet, but know that you are mine. I am Death, the keeper of all once living things. I was created when the first man became old and died, and have lived on since then. And from that beginning of time, I have had the same job: wait, retrieve the dead, keep them, repeat. But, I'm sure that you all know me, do you not? In Panem, I am sure that you have all met me under one circumstance or another.

After the first death, I have done my job faithfully. I am the unseen force behind dying, the arms that all living things run home to when they pad over into my realm. I am responsible for the darkness that swallows you whole. And I am the keeper of all the tributes who have fallen prey to the Games.  
So fear not this letter, for it is not to reinforce my claim on you. But always remember who it is you will run back to when you die-who will be your keeper.

Death

* * *

A.N. This is inspired by reading Pandora's Box and having to write a letter to the world from one of the Furies' perspectives. R&R!

FSP


	136. Chapter 136: Teeth

A.N. Salutations. A shout out to charliesunshine and The Favorite Of The Gods. The latter's review was rather funny and it made me laugh-so thank you for that.

Disclaimer: Reputation is a tree, and your character is a shadow...or something like that. Well, my shadow is of a sad girl. Why is she sad? Because she doesn't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

I am a monster. A murderer. A disgrace.

But you may know me as Enobaria, the Victor of the 62nd Hunger Games.

I remember when I sunk my teeth into the other tribute's flesh. I think about it every day.

Why wouldn't I? It was the day I became a monster.

After that one action, there was no going back. I had already known that there would be no going back to normal if I won, but this was different.

I was no longer viewed as completely human; wild and feral, not an animal, not human. And not anywhere close to normal.

A cannibal in some eyes, a viscous warrior in others. And from that time, I was known as that tribute, that Victor, who used her teeth as a weapon.

Who had tasted another's blood, their flesh. Who must have wanted to.

The one with the sharp, bloody teeth.

And to the while of Panem, I'll only ever be that girl who used her teeth to kill.

* * *

A.N. So, how was it? Review and tell me!

FSP


	137. Chapter 137: Gone

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine and LightBlueRoses. The latter added this to favorites, and the former reviewed, inspiring this chapter. Oh, and thanks to The Favorite Of The Gods. So, here's what you asked for, charliesunshine!

Disclaimer: My brain, surprisingly, isn't full of wishes to own the Hunger Games. At least, not at this second-never mind. It's back again.

* * *

Titus POV

"Whatever it takes, whatever you have to do, win these Games. Promise me."

That was what Scarlet, my district partner, said before she died. She died in my arms, from dehydration. And after she said those words, I had promised her that I would win.

And now, I was dying from infection.

I needed sponsors, I knew that. But sponsors aren't exactly jumping out of their seats to rain gifts down on the kid from District Six.

So I needed a plan. Something to convince them that I was more than just your average raised-for-the-slaughter tribute. Something to show that I was blood-thirsty, and ready to kill. Ready to win.

But how?

And suddenly, I knew. I had an idea, and I was praying that it would work.

* * *

The next day, I found a group of tributes in the forest.

It wasn't the Career pack, so I did what my plan called for.

I killed them. Slaughtered all four of them. And then, it was time for the main attraction.

I walked over to when of the corpses, cut open her stomach, pulled out an intestine, and ate it.

I proceeded with all of the others. It was awful-somehow, in that one action, I had lost myself.

At first, my insanity was mostly just for show. But then it became real. And I, the real Titus, was gone.

And my plan was a failure. I was a failure. I was gone.

* * *

A.N. So that was about Titus going all cannibalistic. What did you think? Review, please!

FSP


	138. Chapter 138: Not Optional

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to powellpassion (five times), charliesunshine, The Favorite Of The Gods, and Catching Fireflies.

Disclaimer: I want my birthday wish refunded-it didn't work. I still don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Life in Panem is hard. You work hard. Nearly starve.

And people die. From starvation. Punishments. And then there's the Games.

Sisters die. Brothers die. Sons. Daughters. Cousins. Friends.

And you , you might die to. If you're Reaped, it's almost garunteed.

When you don't know what to do, you die. When you have a plan that the Capitol doesn't like, you probably die. If you fight you're hardest, you could still die.

Life in Panem is like playing those games at the fair-you lose more than you win. But unlike the games at the fair, life in Panem isn't a side attraction. You have no choice but to participate.

* * *

A.N. I'm so tired! Please review!

FSP


	139. Chapter 139: A World Of Darkness

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine.

Disclaimer: I only own the Hunger Games when I'm asleep.

* * *

A world of darkness  
And yet the light  
Doesn't shine through  
Without a fight

The darkness is consuming  
All the lives of those who live there  
And nobody can escape it  
Not even the kids, no it's not fair

If they want to escape it  
There's only one thing they can do  
They can just let go to disease  
And starvation too

But the real shadow is The Hunger Games  
And no escape is there  
It's all just for fun and games  
But the danger can't be repaired

* * *

A.N. Please review!

FSP


	140. Chapter 140: None Of It

A.N. Salutations. Charliesunshine receives a shout-out!

Disclaimer: I'm suing Disney for lying._ "When you wish upon a star your dreams come true!"_ But I still don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Everyone who has been touched by the Games has to pretend.

Take Finnick. He has to pretend to be someone-something-he's not, just to stay alive. He has to sell himself away, and none of it's true.

And Haymitch, he didn't always used to be as he is now. He had dreams, goals. But now all he has is the empty bottles, reminding him of his past.

And Effie, too. She plasters a fake smile on every year, for every tribute, every Reaping.

And there are more. Many more who have been forced to pretend by the hand of the Hunger Games. And none of it's true.

* * *

A.N. How have I been doing lately? Do you think my writing has improved since chapter one? Review and tell me!

FSP


	141. Chapter 141: Changed

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to anyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Take a guess

* * *

The Games are a horrible thing. Twenty three due, and the lone survivor is changed in ways you couldn't imagine.

The life leaves their eyes, and they don't act the same. They have to deal with the memories, the pain. And there are annual reminders of their experiences.

It's no surprise that Victors aren't glad to be alive. They aren't really alive, anyways.


	142. Chapter 142: Dress

A.N. Salutations. Goldie031 and The Favorite Of The Gods have ebeen thanked. The former asked for a humerous chapter-well, I'll try. Humor has never been my string suit.

* * *

"You lost," Cato said, smirking.

Cato and I had made a bet that he could take a knife and stick it closer to the center than I could. We figured out the punishment: loser had to act opposite all day. Including, but nit limited too, training.

I went up to throw, and just as I was about to let go, Cato yelled out "Clove!" And then, the knife left my hand, which was crooked, and landed three inches away from the bulls-eye.

Then, Cato proceeded to take a knife and walk down to the targets, presumably to look at where my knife was stuck. But no. He went down, moved to his target, and shoved his knife into the dead-center of his target.

I must have had a confused look on my face, because he said "I never said you had to throw it!" And of course, being Cato, he wouldn't listen when I said he was cheating.

Now, I had to face my punishment.

I went home, and changed into my girliest, frilliest, most sparkly outfit I owned, which was a pink, form-fitting dress, make up, and curled hair cascading down my back.

When I went back to Cato, his eyes widened go a moment before he grinned. "Ready?"

And seeing as I was in character, I responded "OMG! Totally!"

You wouldn't believe all the strange looks I got that day, including a few different looks from Cato.

But you know what I think? I think that Cato just wanted to see me in a dress.

* * *

A.N. I don't know if it was funny, but it was lighter than usual. How did you like it?

FSP


	143. Chapter 143: Too Soon

A.N. Salutations. The Favorite Of The Gods and charliesunshine receive my gratitude.

Disclaimer: The Fates have decreed that I will never own the amazing works of Suzanne Collins. *sigh*

* * *

Katniss POV

I still couldn't believe that I was going back to the Arena. I was supposed to be free. But I wasn't. And I couldn't believe it.

But, apparently, Peeta could.

He had changed. He was no longer Peeta, the sweet boy who loved me, but Peeta, the demanding drill-sergeant, determined to whip all three if us into shape.

And today, he had decided that, for training, we were going to go for a short run. Short, that is, if you consider fifteen miles short.

We were six miles in when I collapsed.

"Get up," Peeta yelled. "We've still got nine more miles to go!"

I groaned, hoisting myself off of the ground. Even though I was up and moving forward, I was still exhausted, and moving slow. Too slow, apparently, because Peeta began to yell at me.

"C'mon! Run faster! Run! Push yourself!"

Seeing that it wasn't working, he switched tactics.

"Pretend the Mutts are after you!"

I stopped running, and glared back at him, shaking my head.

To soon, Peeta.

He tried again.

"The Careers, then. C'mon, run!"

Again, I stopped and glared at him.

And he tried yet again, but this time he was more like the normal Peeta.

"Tracker-jackers?"

I glared.

He smiled weakly. "Caesar Flickerman trying to dye your hair blue?"

I laughed. He was still Peeta, somewhere in there. Still my Peeta.

* * *

A.N. Again, I think it was another light chapter. Please review! I can't believe how well this story is getting on!

FSP


	144. Chapter 144: Purple Skies

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500, Catching Fireflies, and charliesunshine!

Disclaimer: I want to own the Hunger Games...but I, sadly, don't.

* * *

Random Trubute POV

I'm crazy. Delirious. These Games have made me so.

It's so hot out. I'm going to pass out from heat.

Or is it cold? Yes, that must be it: I'm freezing.

But why, then, is the sky purple, and made of hedgehogs? I don't understand.

It's hot- I'm burning. No, it's cold- I'm freezing.

These Games have made me go insane. No, they haven't. I'm fine- perfect. No, I'm insane. No...

* * *

A.N. Ah! Gotta love W.H.'s quote that I threw in!

FSP


	145. Chapter 145: Thanks And Good Luck

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to .krause and charliesunshine.

Disclaimer: I only own the Hunger Games memorabilia currently scattered around my bedroom.

* * *

Maysilee POV

"No," he said. "I'm staying here."

And in that second, I knew. He would win. He would emerge victorious, he would be the Victor.

I could hear it in Haymitch's words, the determination-and something else, too. The willingness to do whatever it takes.

And in seeing that, I came to the realization that I would not win. I would not go home.

And yet, I was not devastated. For even if I did live, it would not be much of a life.

I was ready to let Fate's hand strike.

"All right. There only five of us. Might as well say goodbye now. Wouldn't want come down to the two of us."

And I walked away, silently thanking Haymitch, and wishing him luck.

* * *

A.N. That was not really good...meh.

FSP


	146. Chapter 146: Ever Want To Be King

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine for reviewing.

Disclaimer: If I owner the Hunger Games, Gale would have been Reaped and the whole series would be a diary of Peeta's daily life (including Katniss, of course).

* * *

President Snow POV

As I sit in the fiery realm of my future, I can't help but think about what I used to have.

I used to rule. Armies would attack when I gave the word. I had it all! I was like a king!

I used to call the shots. I used to laugh as I saw the fear in my enemies eyes. I was in control.

But now, I see someone else in my place. And I am stuck here, doing menial things. For the world that I used to own, no less!

And I'll never get it back. But if I'd never had it, there wouldn't be anything to mourn, and I might have gone above rather than below.

I sighed, contemplating.

Who would ever want to be king?

* * *

A.N. This is inspired by "Viva la Vida" by Coldplay. How was it?

FSP


	147. Chapter 147: Without Hope

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to guest, charliesunshine, and The Favorite Of The Gods.

Disclaimer: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands!

I refuse to clap. I am not happy until I own the Hunger Games.

* * *

My name is Slate Telstar. I am fourteen, and I live in District Four.

I was just Reaped to enter the Arena.

Someone I don't know just volunteered for me.

And it got me thinking. Thinking about all of the families who have had kids like me, but with no one willing to volunteer. Thinking about all of the Victors, living as much of a life as they can with the Capitol watching their every move.

And while I was thinking about them, I realized how much they have done.

Those families, who give hope to other, newer, families in the same situation.

Those Victors, giving hope to the incoming tributes.

And I don't know how many people realize it, but there is no life without hope. And those people supply it.

* * *

A.N. I am sorta pleased with this chapter. Are you?

FSP


	148. Chapter 148: Owe Them

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine and Catching Fireflies. A special thank you to all of the veterans, and soldiers currently serving.

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

* * *

He owed them everything, he thought as he laid in his bed.

His dad had just finished telling him about the Capitol and the Hunger Games, both of which were no more.

Why?

Because of the rebels who fought to gain freedom. Because of those past-rebels who fight the occasional group of angry Capitol citizens.

And some of them-more than half of them-gave their lives. He couldn't believe it.

He owed these people everything. They had improved his life without ever knowing him. They hadn't just wanted themselves to be free: they had wanted their whole country to be free. For their kids to be free, their kid's kids, their infinite relatives of the future to be free.

How could he owe then so much, and never have actually met them?

* * *

A.N. Again, thanks to all of those who have served or are currently serving. Happy Memorial Day!

FSP


	149. Chapter 149: Blessed Plague

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine!

Disclaimer: Ask again later.

* * *

Mrs. Undersee was plagued by headaches. To most, this as a curse. But to her, it was a relief.

The headaches caused her to drift in and out of consciousness. When she was awake, the medicine she was taking made everything hazy-blurred. The problems of Panem faded away, leaving only quiet, dream-like events. No stress, no worries.

And when she was unconscious, she escaped into a world of her own creation-one without the Capitol, without the Hunger Games.

She could see her sister again. Be with her mother and father. Save her daughter from the horrors of this world.

So some might say that her headaches were a curse.

She considered them a blessing.

* * *

A.N. Headaches are horrible. Review if you agree!

FSP


	150. Chapter 150: Welcome

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine for reviewing. So I'm assuming that the rest of you readers like headaches?

* * *

"What do you mean, I don't get a say? I was on the High Board of Decisions when President Snow ruled!"

The Capitol citizen glared angrily at the guards, who only looked stonily back at her.

She started yelling again. "I demand to take this up with someone more important than mere guards!"

At this, one of the guards looked up. "Look, lady- I don't know how you heard about this meeting, but you can't go in. I don't care if you were the head pig farmer: times have changed, and-"

"Do not insult me!" The Capitol citizen bellowed on. "I should have authorization! I was an important part of this country's government, before you came in and ruined-"

The guard from before cut her off.

"Like I said, times have changed. What you were doesn't matter. Welcome to the new age, lady."

The Capitolite stomped off, threatening to "bring up this incident with the president".

With a smirk, the guard repeated herself.

"Welcome to the new age."

* * *

A.N. Who can guess which sing inspired this?

FSP


	151. Chapter 151: Loss

A.N. Salutations. I'm wowed by the amount of reviews I got! Thanks to charliesunshine, Catching Fireflies, Fanfictionlover500, DomiHearts1497, and The Favorite Of The Gods. Charliesunshine was the only one who didn't guess the song-it was Radioactive by Imagine Dragons-and Fanfictionlover500 inspired this chapter.

Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars...I still wouldn't have enough money to buy the Hunger Games.

* * *

Clove POV

"Clove!"

He ran towards me, eyes glowing.

I didn't believe that it was really him. How could it be? Cato was going to win. But here he was.

I had thought it so unfair, at the time. That Cato and I should be separated-that we had to be apart.

But now, her he was, his arms pulling me into their embrace.

And I don't care how he lost-I don't care what happened. I've never been more thankful for a loss in my life.

* * *

A.N. A little Clato for you all. Here's a riddle: how far can a blind dog walk into a forest?

FSP


	152. Chapter 152: Holdin' On The Stars

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to The Favorite Of The Gods and Fanfictionlover500.

Disclaimer: I'm too-ugh. Just NO.

* * *

Random tribute POV

In this first thirty minutes of  
Running through the Arena  
I've already tired  
And the Careers are following me

I'm slowing down  
I know they'll find me soon  
I should have hidden myself away  
Or climbed a tree-found a cave

Now it's too late  
I'm dead: it's done  
I shouldn't have set  
The bar so high

I reached for the stars  
And I tried to hold on to them  
But I couldn't  
Couldn't keep holding on the stars  
And I fell

* * *

A.N. This chapter is also inspired by a song. Who can guess it? Review!

FSP


	153. Chapter 153: Representative

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine (twice), Catching Fireflies, and StarJinx2110. Surprisingly, nobody got the song. It was Stars by fun.

Disclaimer: I wish not for the Hunger Games, but for a changing machine to change into Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Effie POV

Some people might think that my wigs are representative of my feelings. They are correct, but not for what they think.

A red wig doesn't represent love. It's representative of the blood that is shed-the blood that drops onto my hands, for I am the one who Reaps them.

Orange is not joy. Orange is the sun, rising up to drag me through another day. Making me live out this life that isn't life at all.

When I wear yellow, it doesn't mean that I'm happy. It means that I'm wishing for the time before all of this. Wishing for when I was free, when my real, blonde self didn't have to pretend.

Green. The color of new life. Ironic, for me-lives end around me, not begin. Green is the disease: the Games, the Reaping, the Capitol itself. Infecting everyone, even miles away.

Blue, the sadness I cause-the pain. The tears falling from the families of the dead. The tears falling from my eyes when no one can see me.

And purple, royalty and depth. My loathing for the "royal" Capitol, and the depth of what I'm drowning in. The memories, the pictures. The past, present, and future.

No one will ever know this, but I know. And now, you know, too.

* * *

A.N. How did you like it? Kind of an interesting concept, I think. Did you think so, too?

FSP


	154. Chapter 154: Hollow

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, The Favorite Of The Gods, charliesunshine, and DomiHearts1497.

Disclaimer: I surprisingly don't feel the absurd need for the Hunger Games right now...has Hell frozen over?!

* * *

Another Random Tribute POV

My eyes flutter open, then closed. The birds are singing-quite loudly-outside, and the air is warm-despite the fact that it is still early morning. I sigh, relaxed, snuggling deeper into my bed

Wait. This isn't my bed.

My eyes fly open. I'm surrounded by dirt and mud. I remember, all too clearly, that I am in the Hunger Games, and that I am hiding in the hollow below an overturned tree.

I sigh, listening to the birds. I know that I should move, but I somehow can't bring myself to. Looking up, I guess that it is around four o'clock A.M., but, with the Gamemakers, you never really know.

Well, if it is four in the morning, I can afford to sleep for a bit longer. I burrow back into the dirt, and close my eyes.

* * *

A.N. Junky ending, but good chapter, I think. Do you agree? Review! Disagree? Review, too!

FSP


	155. Chapter 155: Swift End

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to anyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I obsess over the Hunger Games like my friend Rachel obsesses over pineapples.

* * *

Random Tribute POV

The blood is flowing over me  
Flooding my eyes, I can't see  
The girl from District Three  
Went and threw a knife at me

And now I'm dying with no cure  
Slowly, very slow but sure  
And nobody can save me now  
There just isn't a way how

I'm going to watch the others now  
Root for a decent Victor, somehow  
And wishing for an end to the pain  
A swift end to the Capitol's reign

* * *

A.N. Review!

FSP


	156. Chapter 156: Guardian Angel

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, charliesunshine, and The Favorite Of The Gods. Who would you (the readers) like to see in an upcoming chapter? Let me know!

Disclaimer:"FSP, you don't own the Hunger Games." The therapist looked sadly at me, but all I saw was red. 10, 9, 8, 7-ah, blast it!-654321! "I do. I do. I do! I DO!"

* * *

Rory POV

When people hear "Hawthorne", they immediately think "Gale". Not "Rory".

I have faded into the backround since we came to Thirteen. I'm one of 'those other Hawthorne boys", not Gale-the important one. The one who is an important part of the Rebellion. The one who thinks of new and exciting ways to kill people. More people.

And that makes him special. That makes him number one.

Even my mother has put less-and-less priority on me, and more-and-more in Gale.

The only one who has not forgotten about me is Prim. To her, I am "the Hawthorne boy". The only one, or at least the only important one. I don't know where I'd be without her, or if I'd even be here at all.

She seems like she's the only one who cares.

She's the thing that keeps my alive.

She's my guardian angel.

* * *

A.N. Some Prory for all of you faithful readers. For those of you who understand this, who would win in a fight: Magnus Bane or Dumbledore?

FSP


	157. Chapter 157: What They Do

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to anyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I just don't have time for this.

* * *

Effie POV

Most people think that I cover my face with makeup just because I am from the Capitol.

They're wrong.

I cover my face to hide the scare that the Capitol put there. The lines if worry. The signs of pain. The eyes puffy from tears.

I am not just another Capitol citizen who uses makeup.

I hide begins my makeup because of the Capitol. Because of what try did.

Because of what they do.


	158. Chapter 158: Still Here

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine and The Favorite Of The Gods for reviewing! This chapter is inspired by whoever it was that asked for Finnick and Annie's son.

Disclaimer: Let's play a game. It's called submit-your-ideas-for-a-disclaimer-in-a-review.

* * *

Finnick and Annie's Son POV

"Goodnight, Mom," I say, gently closing the door.

I had just finished calming my mother down from another nightmare. She was calling out in her sleep again-"Finnick!"

I learned a while ago that that did g mean me.

She means my father, for whom I am named. It seems like, sometimes, she forgets that I am not father.

I feel no resentment towards him, though. From what I have heard, he was a great man: anyone who my mother loved is good enough for me.

I only wish he was still here.

* * *

A.N. Review, please!

FSP


	159. Chapter 159: We Are

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, Catching Fireflies, and Fanfictionlover500.

Disclaimer: Iay on'tday wnoay hetay ungerHay amesGay.

* * *

We are all around you. We are always there. We are never going to leave.

We are the spies of the Capitol. When someone is arrested, it was with our help. We are responsible for exterminating the rebellious ones among you-and for your protection, of course.

We are watching as you walk out of your house. We see your children walk to school. We are looking as you turn off the lights for the night.

We are many. We are strong. We are surrounding you. We are the Capitol's spies.

* * *

A.N. Do you guys like the deep, hard to explain chapter like this, or the more story-like chapters better? A mix of both? Let me know in a review or PM!

FSP


	160. Chapter 160: Tragedy Be Known

A.N. Salutations. Fanfictionlover500, myself, Catching Fireflies, charliesunshine, and The Favorite Of The Gods-you know what you did.

**Added** I'm so extremely sorry! I had my chapter all written, like the good author I am, and wouldn't let me post! I literally tried until 12:00, because by then, I was officially late. And if it makes you feel any better, I posted the chapter in the reviews (and maybe got really sad and I mean very sad that I couldn't keep my promise to you :( ) So if you think I didn't post, check the reviews, okay? And this chapter counts as yesterday's not today's. I hope you guys understand.

(P.S. I especially apologize to Fanfictionlover500, whose review made me feel really bad. Again.)

Disclaimer: Like Sisyphus, I am bound to Hell. (Who can tell me what YouTube Video this is from?)

* * *

It's sad really. For June DeVeive, female tribute for District Six in the fifty first Games, her life flashed before her eyes.

And now-I'm sure-you are saying "But why is she special?" Yes, twenty three out of twenty for tributes die. But her death, while sad, is not the tragedy I tell you of.

She was killed by the Gamemakers. She had strayed to far, and they had learned from last year's experience. So they ensnared her in vines. They expected her to run, towards another tribute. But what they did not expect was for her to panic and freeze up. For her to fall down, trapped. For her to die, right there.

And as she was suffocated by the plants, her life flashed before her eyes. This is what was sad, for her whole life was a sad, small, nothingness.

A bit of color her, when she got a dress for her birthday. Her sister being born. Almost dying of starvation. And finally, being Reaped.

But nothing else. Such a sparse existence can scarcely be called living. And yet this had been her life, and is the lives of many more children in Panem still.

So let this tragedy be know. Let it be heard.

* * *

A.N. I like this chapter. Did you?

FSP


	161. Chapter 161: On My Own

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, charliesunshine, DomiHearts1497, Fanfictionlover500, and The Favorite Of The Gods. This chapter is inspired by my feelings yesterday and a Mortal Instruments quote.

Disclaimer: I only want THG when they alphabetize it like it should be. GHT.

* * *

Blue's mother had died when her daughter was only the tender age of seven. She had only one memento of her mother: a faded silver necklace.

That's why, when it suddenly went missing after a search of the house by Peacekeepers, Blue was devastated. And that is also why, when she saw one of the wives of a Peacekeeper wearing her necklace, she chased the woman down.

Only to see her run into the arms of the head Peacekeeper.

By them, Blue didn't care-all she could see was her necklace on someone else. She should have know it wouldn't work, but she wasn't her usual self-she walked right up.

"Excuse me," she'd said, "I believe that's my necklace."

She received a dirty look from both the husband and wife. "No," the husband had responded, "It's not."

And that's how it started. And how it ended was an angry, sad Blue walking home, empty-handed. She couldn't help buy be angry as she walked back to her house.

Why couldn't they-whoever's up there-just have let her keep that? It wouldn't have hurt anyone to let her keep it. For Pete's Sake, it was just a tiny thing! She should have gotten to keep it!

But no.

She sighed as she entered her house. There might, she thought to herself, be a God, there might not-either way, it seems like I'm on my own.

* * *

A.N. Dear God, I hope I can post this. Blue is about thirteen, I'm imagining. Review!

FSP


	162. Chapter 162: Military Missions

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500 and District4girl (guest). The latter reviewed twelve times, and inspired this chapter.

Disclaimer: The color of the sky was depressing until I realized it was the color of Katniss' and Rory's eye. (both of which I don't own).

* * *

Annie POV

I still don't, can't, believe it. One of the soldiers here in Thirteen had told my that Finnick-MY Finnick-was dead. When he told me, I hadn't believed him. I had thought that it was done sort of sick joke-with Coin for a leader, your humor must get a little warped. Sad, really. They probably wouldn't even laugh at those-I'm getting off topic!

Well, I still don't believe it. I sighed as I fell asleep. Why would people lie to me about this?

* * *

"Annie?" Katniss looked at me worriedly as we sat at out table in the cafeteria. I got the feeling that she had been talking-and I hadn't been listening.

"Hm?" Was my reply.

"How are you doing? You know, with Finnick?"

I looked at her, disbelieving. She was lying, too. I thought we were friends! I was just about to tell at her when I realized that the soldier must have tricked her, as well.

"Oh," I replied, "just fine. These extra military missions are pretty annoying though. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

The look she gave me was one of disbelief, but I didn't see it. I was too busy wondering when Finnick would be back.

* * *

A.N. Review if you think that Simon Lewis could beat Glimmer in an archery contest!

FSP


	163. Chapter 163: Cheat Fate

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to the reviewers of last chapter: charliesunshine, Catching Fireflies, and Fanfictionlover500.

Disclaimer: ? ﾟﾔﾥ? ﾟﾒﾣWhat can I say? I'm not Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Random Teenager Citizen of D12

I collapsed on the ground, crying. What had I done?

My twin sister was my best and only friend. And she was going to die-because of me.

Yesterday was the Reaping day, and I was having a rebellious streak. I took some of our medicine and ate it. I ate three eggs, raw. Why? Because I wasn't going to the Reaping. I was going to make myself sick: sick enough to miss the Reaping.

It had worked. Lo and behold, I hadn't been at the Reaping. But my mirror image, my twin, had. And when they called my name, she had been pushed up to the front in my place.

And now she was going to die. Her blood would be on my hands. I had tried to cheat Fate.

I failed.

* * *

A.N. I agree with the two who said Simon would win. Review, okay?

FSP


	164. Chapter 164: She, He

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, Catching Fireflies, The Favorite Of The Gods, DomiHearts1497, and Fanfictionlover500.

Disclaimer: I don't know how else to put it.

* * *

She was Reaped  
She died in those Games  
He was Reaped  
He died in those Games

She volunteered as tribute  
She was killed  
He volunteered as tribute  
He died

She fought in the Rebellion  
She died fighting  
He fought in the Rebellion  
He died fighting

She did something  
She died  
He did something  
He died

Everyone dies  
For nothing or  
For something  
But everyone dies


	165. Chapter 165: Need To Watch

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, nevergone4ever, The Favorite Of The Gods, and Fanfictionlover500. This chapter is inspired by when Fail (a.k.a. Gale) talks about not watching the Games.

Disclaimer: There was a not-really-old not-quite-a-lady-yet ago swallowed a tracker jacker. I don't know why I-I mean SHE swallowed-I give up. This is just too much work.

* * *

"My name is Talia DeFalco," I said to the crowd of District Six citizens in front of me, "and I am angry at the Capitol."

That had been yesterday-which was the day before the Reaping. That was the beginning of my speech. In that speech, I told the people not to watch the Games. "What," I had said, "is a television show without its viewers?" I had convinced all seventy people there not to watch the Games.

I had promised that I wouldn't, either.

But now that my fifteen year old kid sister has been Reaped, I think I might break that promise.

Of course, I didn't want to-it was just that...if my sister dies, and if she was sent back to us in a coffin, could I bear not knowing what happened? Not knowing who had killed her? And most gruesome of all, not having the satisfaction of watching her killer die?

No. I knew that I couldn't.

My resolve blew away, and I flipped on the TV. Huh, I thought bitterly. They've even made me need to watch it.

* * *

A.N. I love writing. You can tell your problems without actually telling your problems. You can vent, too, or just escape from it all. Does that make any sense?

FSP


	166. Chapter 166: Princess

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, The Favorite Of The Gods, Catching Fireflies, purplefire11, and taylor2324. The last two favorited and followed, and the rest reviewed.

Disclaimer: Maybe I'll own the Hunger Games . Someday.

* * *

Clove POV

I couldn't believe it! It was my third week of training, and this kid was saying he was better than me! It was his first day: he had strolled into the Training Center like he owned it, and then boasted that he was the best.

At least not everyone had gone crazy-more than one other pupil had protested that it was me.

After someone pointed me out, he walked over to me.

"Everyone seems to think you're the top dog here," he said grinning. "I'd like to see about that."

"I'll take you up on that," I responded. He had no idea what he was in for.

After the archery, it was clear that neither did I.

"Ha," he laughed. "I hit the bullseye three times out if five, and the inner ring the other two times. You hit the outer ring, every time!"

I glared at him. "Well, Mr.-"

"Cato," he said.

"Well then, Mr. Cato, let's move on too swords."

It was a close battle there, but he won, proclaiming his victor with a whoop.

"Looks like you've got some catching up to do."

Well, I did. I knew it, too. I beat him at spear throwing, and the it was the time I had been waiting for: knife throwing.

"You know, this is what I spend my free time doing. You better watch out." I grinned at him.

"Yeah, sure. A girl like you," he surveyed me, his eyes moving up and down my small frame, " beating me at this? Let's see it if you got it."

He picked up a knife and threw it at the stationary target. It landed about five inches away from the center. He threw four more, each one never moving more than six inches from the center.

"Your turn, Princess," he said with a cocky smirk.

I smirked back, and walked over to the human shaped targets. I knew that they were hard: they lit up randomly, and I'd never gotten a perfect run. But if I wanted to really show him up, I'd have to get a better score on harder targets.

I turned around, my back to the targets, and took a deep breath. When I heard the buzzer, I spun around, knife already leaving my fingers. I picked up another as the first knife stuck. Bullseye. I grinned, throwing my weapon at the next glowing target. Bullseye, again. I got more confident with each throw, and each one was a true shot. Before I knew it, it was over, and I'd managed to pull a perfect score: five bullseyes out of five shots.

"Not bad, Princess," he said with a wolffish grin. "Not bad at all."

* * *

A.N. That was a pretty good length. Did you guys like it? Tell me in a review! Clove is ordering you to while twirling a knife in her hands.

FSP


	167. Chapter 167: Just That

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to *takes a deep breath* charliesunshine, Catching Fireflies, District4girl, The Favorite Of The Gods, and Fanfictionlover500 *exhales*.

Disclaimer: ...βάθος αφή Φωκίδα. (No idea what I just said...hope it's not offensive!)

* * *

It might be the arrow  
The knife  
The sword

The berries  
The fire  
The deep lake

The suffocation  
A disease  
Or the beckoning sleep

But in the Arena  
All deaths are  
Just that  
Deaths

And the people  
That they happen to  
Are just that  
Dead.


	168. Chapter 168: Don't

A.N. Salutations. I can't tell you how astounding I find the amount of reviews I'm getting overall. Well, here goes: thanks to The Favorite Of The Gods and charliesunshine.

Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a girl asked for the rights to a series. The author said "no". The End.

* * *

Random Tribute POV

"No," I said as I pushed by sister and mother, both crying, away from me. We were in the holding room, and it was just mere minutes after I was Reaped.

"Don't tell me 'good luck'," I said, looking at them. "It makes it sound like I need it." Really, I probably did-but it wouldn't do any good to let them know that. They were worked up enough as it was.

"Don't," I said again, "say goodbye." By then, both my sister and mother had stopped sobbing and were listening intently. "That makes it sound like you don't think you'll see me again, that you don't think I'll win." I was thinking that, too. I don't know how I was telling them to believe in me when I didn't believe in myself.

"And don't," I said, more forcefully, "for the love of God, don't say 'I love you'. You never have before. Just don't."

Why did I tell them that?

Because I didn't need something more to care about as I was drained of my blood in the Arena.

* * *

A.N. I tried to make this longer than what it originally was-two paragraphs. I think I've succeeded. Did the last sentence make sense to you? Tell me in a review!

FSP


	169. Chapter 169: Foreign Land

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500, Catching Fireflies, The Favorite Of The Gods, charliesunshine, and District4girl (guest).

Disclaimer: Really, you don't know by now?

* * *

If there ever was a sadder fate  
Then those who play in that game of hate  
The children die, their blood is shed  
The Capitol celebrates instead

Picked randomly, they go to die  
While their family and friends do cry  
Kill or be killed that's the name  
Of this horrible, gruesome game

Even if they managed to survive  
What they went back to would be not their lives  
They would suffocate under all the lies  
Haunted by memories from past times

And no one can control this thing  
As long as the Capitol's anthem does ring  
Across the horrible land of Panem  
A prisoner in a foreign land

* * *

A.N. Eh, I'm not super find of this chapter. Were you?

FSP


	170. Chapter 170: As Me

A.N. Salutations. Charliesunshine, Fanfictionlover500, The Favorite Of The Gods, and District4girl. To the latter, who reviewed twice as she is a guest, I've put you in two other chapters...

Disclaimer: Too To Tutu. Be Bee. Sounds the same but means different. So when I say "I own THG", what I really mean when I say I is Suzanne Collins.

* * *

Random Tribute POV

The Careers were chasing me. Should I run? Climb a tree, maybe? Stay, and fight? Stay...and not fight?

I knew that these Games caused only horrible things. If you weren't one of the lucky twenty three who were slaughtered, you won. Here's a secret: if you won, you really didn't win. Your life will never be the same-you'll be changed forever. And if you /were/ one of the luck twenty three who were slaughtered, you were slaughtered. It's pretty self explanatory.

So, what should I do.

Well, if I win, I die.  
And if I die, I die.

And I'd rather die young as me, than old as some horrible monster.

So, with that in mind, I set down my knife and stared into the trees, waiting for the Careers, inviting them closer, prepared for my fate.

* * *

A.N. Some pretty deep stuff, huh? 365th reviewer gets a prize!

FSP


	171. Chapter 171: Stay Alive

A.N. Salutatuons. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, The Favorite Of The Gods, charliesunshine, Fanfictionlover500, and District4girl (guest, twice, and no-I didn't get your message).

Disclaimer: All of those mentioned above know my pain when I say this: my name is *insert name here*, not Suzanne.

* * *

When the road is dark  
Which is almost all the time  
She knows she has no one to turn to  
She knows she is all alone

But not, she reminds herself,  
Fully alone in this world  
For she has one friend  
In all of Panem

Here is what they are called:  
Half, quarter, eight, sixteenth  
Slur, melody, tempo, song  
Her music follow her along

For when the road is dark and lonely  
And she feels like crying  
And she feels the dreams dying  
She calls upon her music

And it helps her stay alive

* * *

A.N. This is inspired by a song from chorus called "As Long As I Have Music". It's a really pretty song, if you're interested in hearing it, search it on . Review! 356th reviewer gets a prize!

FSP


	172. Chapter 172: Don't Wake Up

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to (wow, so many reviews!) charliesunshine, District4girl (guest, twice), Fanfictionlover500, Catching Fireflies, The Favorite Of The Gods, and finally DomiHearts1497 with a whopping seven reviews and an add to their favorites list!

Disclaimer: Welcome! You have reached the C.O.R.R.A.- the Center Of Recovering Rights Addicts. And what are you in for? Ah, The Hunger Games? We get people in for this all the time-they keep saying that their names are "Catching Fireflies", or "DomiHearts1497", or "The Favorite Of The Gods", or "charliesunshine", or "District4girl", and this one weirdo says that their name is "Fanfictionlover500"! And you are? FSP? Oh great, another one!

* * *

No. It wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

The president had just told us that, in a month, these-what did he call them?-ah, yes, Hunger Games would be held.

These Games would follow only a few guidelines: a male and female from each District were to be selected randomly, they must be between the ages of twelve through eighteen, and only one tribute emerged alive.

How could any one be so cruel?

It felt like a nightmare-it was horrible enough to be one.

* * *

The first Reaping has just occurred. And, if you can believe it, my opinion of these Games has sunk lower.

Why?

My own brother has just been Reaped.

And worse, I know my brother will die. He has osteoporosis. He won't be able to fight without breaking a bone.

This nightmare seems to be never ending. The only difference is, when I pinch myself, I don't wake up.

* * *

A.N. I tried to make this short but powerful. What did you guys think? Congrats to DomiHearys1497 for being the 365th reviewer! PM me for your prize!

FSP


	173. Chapter 173: Forever

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500, Catching Fireflies, charliesunshine, The Favorite Of The Gods, and DomiHearts1497. Suicide is prominent in this chapter, so don't read if that bothers you.

Disclaimer: Go ask Jace.

* * *

I had gone to the market for some food earlier that day. I noticed that my seventeen year old sister Elirese was acting strangely, but I thought nothing of it. As a fifteen year old girl, I'd gone through mood swings like everyone else.

When I returned with our groceries a mere hour later, I called out. "Elirese! Get up and help me put these away!"

When I got no response, I sighed-she was probably asleep on our couch again. I walked into the living room, ready to wake her, when I saw her. I screamed, and ran up to where she was hanging.

There was blood dripping down her hands from cuts on either wrist, creating an eerie dripping noise as each drop hit the floor. Around her neck was a piece of rope, attached to the light on our ceiling. On the ground was a bloody knife, a toppled chair, and a note. I picked up the scrap of paper.

"Be strong. Stronger than me. Don't give up hope," I read aloud. The scrawled note fell from my trembling hands as my eyes clouded with tears.

I was lost without her. What would I do?

I looked around, and suddenly the answer was clear. I picked up the knife and carved a deep line into both wrists.

I could feel the darkness before I saw it, and I reached up and grabbed Elirese's hand before it consumed me forever.

* * *

A.N. Whoa. That was really dark and deep, even for me.

Was it too deep? We're you guys drowning? Let me know!

FSP


	174. Chapter 174: Dying Day

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, The Favorite Of The Gods, Fanfictionlover500, DomiHearts1497, Catching Fifeflies, and District4girl (guest).

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

Get out  
Get away  
Run while you can

Don't stay a moment longer  
In this horrible  
Hellish land

If you know a way out  
Use it quickly  
Don't hesitate

For if you don't  
You can't escape  
Not until your dying day

* * *

A.N. I'm sorry, I went to a baseball game and I have a bud here...this the shortness. Review, please!

FSP


	175. Chapter 175: Not Okay

A.N. Salutations. My gratitude goes to charliesunshine, Catching Fireflies, Fanfictionlover500, The Favorite Of The Gods, and District4girl (guest). I will try to make these longer, but yesterday I was just really busy.

Disclaimer: I.D.O.T.H.G. *sigh*

* * *

(Random tribute) Rose POV

"I can't believe I'm not dead yet," I joke, looking over my shoulder. The boy behind me has brown hair and eyes, and glasses.

He responds with a strained grin. "Yeah, I know."

And then "I'm surprised I'm not dead yet either."

He is my best friend, Glade, and I am Rose. We are the District Nine tributes of the forty second Hunger Games.

Reaping day had been a nightmare, and it began with a horrifying start. My sister, Lily, is prone to panic attacks. When I woke up, she was already deep within the holds of whatever it is that takes her.

Eventually, she relaxed and we went to the Reaping.

For me, the initial wound was being Reaped. The salt thrown in it was Glade being Reaped. The only good thing was that I had one alliance made before I entered the Arena.

Now, there are only six of us left: the girl from One, the boy from Two, both from Four, Glade, and I. I know that the other remaining tributes are what's left of the deadly pack called the Careers. I think they have turned on each other by now, but I'm not sure.

I look over at Glade as we trek on through the trees. We both know that only one of us can win-and there are so few of us left, I'm beginning to worry that he'll turn on me.

"Why don't we stop up there?"

Glade points to a spot up ahead where a river crosses our path.

We have been lucky so far-we're always near water, and thanks to Glade's knife, we can usually catch some food. Even so, I'm beginning to feel the telltale signs of thirst.

"Okay," I reply. We sit down by the stream, and drink some of the water. In the clear blue river, I can see my reflection: a dirty, blood-covered girl. This isn't who I should be. I wish this wasn't my reality. But it is.

My reflection is distorted as tears drip off of my lashes and splash into the pond. Before I know it, I can feel my body being racked with sobs.

"Hey," Glade says, his voice sounding tight. "What's wrong?"

I don't know how to answer, so I just whisper "everything" as I crawl into his arms. We've know each other for so long, and his arms bring me comfort. Subconsciously, I notice the drips of water splashing on my head. Glade must be crying, too.

My sobs are just subsiding when I feel it. A sharp, wicked pain in my abdomen. I slowly sit up, my breath still ragged from crying, and look down. Out of my stomach juts the hilt of a knife. Glade's knife.

I look at him. He has tears running down his cheeks, carving paths in the grime on his face. He looks at my stomach, and I see a look of such pain cross his face that I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," he sobs. "I'm so sorry."

I can't say that it's okay, because it's not. I'm not. But I do the only thing I can. I crawl back into his lap and sit there, watching my blood stain my clothes first, then his as silent sobs rack both of our bodies.

I'm going to die. Killed by my best friend, and killing me has killed him. He is no longer Glade, my nerdy, sensible friend. He only sit and sobs, saying "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

And as the darkness comes to me, I'm glad that-as I die-I am sitting in the lap of my best friend. And I know that he's sorry. And I know that he always will be.

* * *

A.N. Was this a little bit longer? I think so...this was really fun to write. Did you guys like it?

FSP


	176. Chapter 176: To Heart

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, The Favorite Of The Gods, District4girl (guest), Taylor2324 (guest but not really), and Fanfictionlover500.

Disclaimer: I only own the things that aren't the things I don't own.

* * *

Random citizen girl POV

"If this is life, then I'm not sure if I want to live it."

My sister, Shawni, had said this a few months ago. We had just visited our old friend-now Victor. After enjoying a cozy afternoon by the large fireplace, we had walked home. Most of our walk was in silence.

That is, until Shawni said the aforementioned statement.

And I guess it was true when she said it. As fate would have it, my sixteen year old sister was Reaped the year after our talk with the Victor.

Shawni was a tough girl, always had been, and it showed in the Arena. True to her nature, she survived to the final two. She had the last remaining tribute on the ground when, suddenly, she raised her knife-and plunged it into her own chest.

I didn't take much notice when she initially said it, but I should have. There was something in her voice, a certain conviction, that I should have picked up on. But I didn't take it to heart.

But she did. She truly did.

* * *

A.N. It's not quite so long, but I think it's pretty okay. Review, maybe? We're kind of nearing 400!

FSP


	177. Chapter 177: Heavy

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to all of you who reviewed-charliesunshine, Fanfictionlover500, and The Favorite Of The Gods. I know it's cheesy, but I love you guys for reviewing (in a normal, non-stalker-ish way).

Disclaimer: In a galaxy far, far away (but not really) there lives a girl who doesn't own the Hunger Games, and she probably never will (but there's still a chance).

* * *

I walk down the street, rolling a pebble in my hands. It surprises me that they belong to me-they look so foreign, something dreamlike about them. I get the same strange feeling when I watch my feet. I decide that the I don't like the feeling, and I look up at the sky.

The sky is gray, the clouds heavy. My heart, too, is heavy. As if, by carrying my own burden, I can lessen that of the clouds. But where they are full of soon to be rain, I am full of nothing. A dull, painful nothing-maybe a twinge of sadness.

For what? I could not say. It's not the Reaping. For me, at least, this year's Games were uneventful. I haven't starved to death lately, so it's not that, either. In all actualthink my existence had been pretty quiet.

The first hint of this empty melancholy had settled in a mere few days ago. Even then, there had been no stimulant. What started as a thin tendril of foggy emotion now covers me, surrounds me, suffocates me like a storm. I don't know why it had come, or what to do.

I feel like I am in a dream, watching someone else's life through their eyes. Looking out as someone else walks. As someone else talks. As someone else eats. But it doesn't feel like me.

At first, I thought it would go away after I slept. It did not. It only got worse, until it became me.

I go through motions robotically, watching through my someone else's eyes into someone else's life.

I don't know why it has chosen me, or what this force is, but it doesn't matter. It is me now.

* * *

A.N. I hope you enjoyed! Review, please, guys!

FSP


	178. Chapter 178: Like, Whatevs

A.N. Salutations. The Favorite Of The Gods, charliesunshine, Fanfictionlover500, and Diseict4girl (guest, who is really District4girl with a typo)-you know why I mention you.

Disclaimer: #%*? !*+? !%#* (who can tell me what video game language this is supposed to be?)

* * *

Random 15 year old Panem girl POV

I ran out of the laundromat, laughing insanely. Why? Well, I'll tell you.

It all started a few days ago.

My brother was whipped in the square. The reason? I don't know! The Peacekeepers gave a long, fancy-shmancy reason, but it really wasn't a reason. I was all like "I'mma get you, Peacekeepers!"

Anyways, I've been doing the Peacekeepers laundry for a while now. Well, laundry and whatever else they need done. So I was just like, 'hmm, what to do for revenge'...and I realized it!

I took all of the rules of laundering and threw them-along with logic-to the curb. How? By putting the Peacekeepers' uniforms in the wash-with a red shirt!

So now, all of their white uniforms will be, like, pink! Like "LOL", ya'know?

I'll probably get whipped for it, but whatevs. It's, like, hilarious today, so who cares?

* * *

A.N. Charliesunshine asked me to lighten up, so here it is! We've reached 400, keep 'me comin' please!

FSP


	179. Chapter 179: Bones Sinkin' Like Stones

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, nevergone4ever, Fanfictionlover500, The Favorite Of The Gods, and District4girl (guest). I forgot to thank BlondeKatniss yesterday. She favorited me as an author, this story, and this story.

Disclaimer: Meh.

* * *

Bones, sinking like stones. Then the screen faded to black. It was the Hunger Games, the year's best entertainment. And, lucky me, I had the opportunity to watch children slaughter each other live. Since my uncle-my guardian at the time-had been the Head Gamemaker, I got to watch the unedited Games: all five hundred and fifty eight hours.

I remember it clearly-my twelve-year-old self, staring in disgust as yet another tribute died. My uncle had merely looked pleased. He had fallen for it, but I wasn't buying the justness of the Games. All the things we fought for crumbling-it was disgusting.

And those poor families. Everything they've worked for-homes, places they've grown. Never to be the same. It was awful.

If this is how life was going to continue, all of us are done for. In no way can we survive like this.

But my uncle didn't see it that way. "We live in a beautiful world," he'd said. "Where you can watch as rights are wronged. Such a beautiful world.

But I didn't agree. I remember shouting at him, "No! We don't! Are you blind?"

Apparently, that was unacceptable. He beat me, after that. When he was done, he locked me up in my room. That night, I remember, my dreams were plagued with bones-sometimes attached to skin, sometimes not- floating down into a dark, watery abyss.

That morning, my uncle came back in. He threatened me, telling me that everything I fought for, my house, places and things I've grown, he could take away in a second. I had embarrassed him-he'd told me that I was lucky there was no company over.

And I could tell then. Anyone who wasn't with the Games,-the ones like me, who had morals-all of us are done for, unless we keep to ourselves, and lie to everyone else.

In the next days, my uncle invited some of the high-up people responsible for the Games. I remember him saying, "My niece and I were just talking about what a beautiful world we live in. We do live in a beautiful world, don't you think?" I could hear the malice in his voice, so I said the only thing I could-"Yeah we do, yeah we do."

It continued like that: he said it was beautiful, I lied, agreeing.

All that I know is that there is nothing here to run from. That is, anthropology f we could want to run from-the Games, the president, the Reaping-we can't run from.

But at least everybody has got somebody to lean on-someone constant. The government says it's the mayor, the president. I say it's death. Someone to lean on.

* * *

A.N. This was basically a song-fic to "Don't Panic" by Coldplay from their album "Parachutes". I hope you liked it, and review if you did!

FSP


	180. Chapter 180: Last Hope

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, DomiHearts1497 (six times), Catching Fireflies, The Favorite Of The Gods, and Guest. To Guest, yes, these are all one shots.

Disclaimer: "Did you lead others to believe that you owned the Hunger Games?" I shuddered under the judge's stare. "Guilty as charged, but I don't own them."

* * *

Random tribute girl POV

"I just want to go home," I said, trying to make my eyes big and sad. One look at my mentor, his face clearly showed how horribly I was doing, and I trashed the look. "What do you want from me?" I yelled, returning to my normal attitude.

I sighed-it was hopeless. We were trying to work out my angle for the interview, and nothing was working. Apparently, I was too young for sexy. I was too ugly to play beautiful. I was too timid for fierce, and too sarcastic for sad and adorable.

All that was left was our last hope: just being me.

And there was no way that would work. Being my normal, average self wouldn't do a thing-unremarkable tributes weren't remembered, and forgotten tributes didn't get sponsored, and non-sponsored tributes didn't survive. It was that simple.

I sighed again. We were out of ideas. I was fed up with my mentor, and he with me.

It was time to give it a break. If I was meant to survive, I would. If it was woven into my fate, then it would happen. But if not-well, nothing I could do would stop that.

We only had our one, last hope to work with. And the odds didn't seem to be in it's favor.

* * *

A.N. I'm so sleepy. Please review, guys! We are only about 95 reviews away from halfway to one thousand!

FSP


	181. Chapter 181: Inescapable

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. To Guest, why would I stick to the plot? And if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: In a millennia, maybe.

* * *

A darkness  
Trapping, encasing  
Revoking exit to the world  
Outside of the Games

Heavy like a veil  
Seen in all of them  
Finnick, Annie, Katniss, Gloss  
Look closely enough, and it is there

It suffocates  
Never dissipates  
It is inescapable  
It is irreversible

* * *

A.N. It's short, and I'm sorry! Review anyways?

FSP


	182. Chapter 182: Plan

_A.N. Salutations. A gargantuan thank you to charliesunshine, Fanfictionlover500, and The Favorite Of The Gods._

Disclaimer: Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle NO.

* * *

First, get Reaped (don't cry).

Second, rock the interviews to get sponsors.

Third, fight. Hard.

Fourth, become a Victor.

The end. That's it. No more to see here, folks, you can go on home.

But that's not really how it works.

If it were that simple, everyone would volunteer. Yet they don't.

And why is that?

Because although this may be every tribute's plan, twenty-three of their plans fail.

The first two steps are easy-every tribute can accomplish them. The third step is where the gray area begins. For if you fight hard, everyone's fighting hard-which means that the fight is just harder.

And whoever fights the hardest will win. Will survive.

Because it was part of the plan. And, for one, the plan must give way to success.

For one, the plan must give way to life.

* * *

A.N. Thanks for reading, review, please, and goodnight!

FSP


	183. Chapter 183: Stubborn

A.N. Salutations. I express my gratitude to Catching Fireflies, The Favorite Of The Gods, and Fanfictionlover500. And to The Favorite Of The Gods, I'm touched that you thought so highly of my last chapter.

Disclaimer: My only hope is this: convincing Suzanne Collins to give me the rights to the Games in her will. But until then, ...*sigh*

* * *

Random District Eight Tribute Girl POV

"We need to move," I said, shaking my District partner, Derek's, shoulder. His blue eyes quickly appeared, wide and alert.

"Why?" He asked. I was hesitant to tell him. I know that he's prone to overreacting, but-at the same time-I know how stubborn he is. He won't leave unless I can give him a good reason to.

"It's the Careers," I said. "I think they're targeting us."

He looked at me like I was insane. "First off, why would they? Secondly, what makes you think that?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The answer to his first question was obvious-him! He had, none to quietly, insulted them, saying, in fewer words, that they talked the talk, but couldn't really walk the walk. When they confronted him, he merely asked if they wanted him to repeat what he said or tell a lie.

"So," I said, "I've answered your first question. Now as to the second, well, I was spying, and I heard them talking about us. I didn't stay long, but I heard 'Eight', 'Insult', 'Get Back', and 'Kill', which was proof enough for me."

I finished as abruptly as I'd started, and it was Derek who broke the silence. "Well, if they're hunting us, they're hunting us. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not act like a coward in front of all of Panem. Let 'em come's what I say. Either the Careers will try dying or we'll die trying to make them."

Like I said, he was stubborn. No matter how much I pleaded with him, he wouldn't go.

Turns out, he was right to stay. A group of poisonous frogs invaded a tribute's camp right above ours, where I was suggesting we move to. And as for the Careers, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

A.N. Review, please!

FSP


	184. Chapter 184: My Melody

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, Fanfictionlover500, and charliesunshine. Have any of you guys seen the Mortal Instruments cast?

Disclaimer: Find the words!  
basivchkvsiFSPbsujzsifdhbDOESN'Txsyncsjkhqopvezbmk dyOWN.

* * *

"I want to escape

I wanna fly away

To get away from

All of the things

That don't make sense here

Which is almost everything

And I don't care

What I have to do

Who I have to overrule

I'll go against-no," I said. I dropped my forehead onto the cool surface of my guitar. The acoustic beauty had been a gift from my father, the mayor of District Eight. I didn't have too many friends because of my Dad's job.

Of course, there were some kids who hung around to try to get their family on the mayor's list of friends, but they weren't really my friends.

So my guitar became my number one pal. I was writing a song-or, at least, I was trying. The lyrics were okay up to there, but I couldn't say anything too rebellious. I knew my house was bugged, and I wasn't that stupid.

I sighed. People think that our family is safe, just because of my Dad. Well, it's not. My cousin-who was more like a sister to me-had been Reaped just last year. Her death had crushed me: I didn't speak for three months.

I was talking again, now, but I still hadn't gone back to my old, Capitol loving attitude.

I sighed again, and went back to my guitar. I played a few chords before finding a melody that I liked.

"I try

I sigh

I know that under all the lies

There is

Someone out there

Who knows

Who shows

Who watches as my heart grows

Only to be

Broken again..."

* * *

A.N. Did you guys like my song? I hope so! I did, I fact, write both. Not that impressive, but still. Review, maybe? Can we far five for tomorrow?

FSP


	185. Chapter 185: Human

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, The Favorite Of The Gods (twice), District4girl (guest), Fanfictionlover500, and charliesunshine. We reached my five review wish!

Disclaimer: I own the state of Dakota as much as I own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Cato POV

"You wish you could look me in the eye without looking away, let alone fight me, I sneered. I kicked the lump on the ground in where his stomach would've been, if he was human. Someone that cowardly didn't deserve to hold that title.

The boy looked up at me. "No," he mumbled. I sighed. I picked him up by his collar, pulling him out of the fetal position. I pulled him up to standing, bringing him so close that our eyes were inches apart.

"Yes," I said-simply. Then I thrust my sword through his gut.

I wiped my hands off on my shirt, disgusted. Things like him didn't deserve to live. I would weed all of them out, and kill every single one of them-personaly.

* * *

A.N. It was short, but I'm not really into it right now...ah, well. This was at a request by charliesunshine for a Career chapter. Can we get five reviews again?

FSP


	186. Chapter 186: Sidewalk

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500, The Favorite Of The Gods, District4girl (guest), and charliesunshine. We were just short of five reviews-can we do it this chapter?

Disclaimer: Happy 4th of July to all of my American readers!

* * *

Random District 9 Mayor's Dayghter POV

I sighed, kicking a pebble as I walked down the sidewalk. My father had just finished giving a speech to end our annual harvest celebration. We had had an amazing fireworks display. Alas, my father had forgotten to turn the streetlights off, and it had largely hampered my experience.

Now we were walking home to our house. My brother ran ahead, avoiding us. I remember when he used to be just a child, always laughing.

But now, my family is falling apart. My father is always away at work, my brother wants nothing to do with us, my mother is only concerned for her image. And I'm stuck in the middle.

I know it could be much worse. Take the families of the Reaped, for example, or the Reaped themselves.

Still, I couldn't help but wish for things to be better as I walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

A.N. Thanks to RunnerGirll!

FSP


	187. Chapter 187: Back To The Start

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, The Favorite Of The Gods, Catching Fireflies, and DarkCrystal634. The last reviewed, favorited this story, and favorited me. So thank you again!

Disclaimer: I'm too hopped up on candy to BANANA make coherent thoughts, much less ORANGES a disclaimer.

* * *

Cato POV

"Clove?" I asked, peering around. Then I remembered that she was dead. Without looking, I could tell that my face was contorted in pain. Why had it happened that way?

Twelve might play it out for all it was worth, but they weren't the only star-crossed lovers in the Arena.

* * *

_Clove fell to the ground. I heard her yell my name, and I screamed hers as an answer. I ran up to her, and I could tell she was a goner. I collapsed on the ground, pulling her head into my lap. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm so sorry. I need you. Please. I always did set you apart. You don't know how lovely you are, how lovely I always thought you were. Please. I need you. Please." I continued to whisper to her until the cannon boomed, and she died in my arms._

_That night, a few stray tears managed to slip out if my eyes and clear a path down the grime on my face. I realized that I really had loved her. Now she was gone. And I know that nobody said it would be easy. But nobody said it would be so hard._

_Just take me back to the start. Before these Games. I wanna go back to the start._

* * *

A.N. A chapter inspired by "The Scientist", by Coldplay. Also inspired by District4Girl, who said she prefers chapters of Clato versus Cato's monster side. So review, maybe?

FSP


	188. Chapter 188: Evil Insanity

A.N. Salutations. Can you guys believe we're more than halfway done?!

Anyways, thanks to The Favorite Of The Gods, Catching Fireflies, District4girl (guest), Fanfictionlover500, charliesunshine, and Raelie. Raelie favorited and followed, and eveeybidy else reviewed!

Disclaimer: Ain't nobody for time for this!

* * *

Random Tribute POV

I had a partner. She died. A knife, I think. They killed her. And not me. They took her. Now I'm alone.

Alone. I can't do this alone. I'll die. No, I'll just sleep. But how?

I could go invade the Careers. They're mean. I'll die. It would be nice. Too bloody, though.

I could stab myself. But I have no knife. No sword.

I could eat the evil berries. They look like purple puff balls. Purple puff, funny. Purple puff, purple puff! I want to pick them, but I can't! The thorns say 'No!' It's sad.

Oh look, a bear. He looks mean. Hello, Mr. Bear. Are your claws sharp? What's that? Your claws are made of cotton candy? Oh. Bye-bye, then!

I think I found it. The sun. It's turned purple. Purple means bad. Like purple puff evil berries. I'll just take a bite out of it. Oh, it tastes yucky. Blech, I wanna spit it out! Never mind. I can't taste anymore. Bye-bye!

* * *

A.N. The thoughts of a tribute after their partners death, slowly going suicidal and insane. From what? You decide. Tell me what caused the insanity in a review!

FSP


	189. Chapter 189: Death Games

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, The Favorite Of The Gods, Fanfictionlover500, charliesunshine, Guest, and District4girl (guest). We got six reviews! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: I AM A DEMIGOD. (I wish) I NEED NOT EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU.

* * *

Yet Another Random Tribute POV

I need to escape  
Although I do not know how  
I must find a way

I know that I'll die  
If I can not escape from  
All the pain, death, lies

I refuse to kill  
But how else can I escape?  
Only by death, now

I don't want to live  
If killing is the only  
Way I can survive

I'll start a fire  
I will scream up to the sky  
If it brings tributes

So I can escape  
By the arrow or blade  
Free from these death Games

* * *

A.N. Apollo is getting to me...but I'm hoping these haikus weren't as bad as his? Review, with ideas if you will!

FSP


	190. Chapter 190: I Do

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Munchkin Peeta (twice), Fanfictionlover500, and District4girl. To District4girl, no. According to the quizzes I have taken, I am a daughter of Athena. How did you figure out you were a daughter of Apollo? Any specific quiz?

Disclaimer: I do no-ot own! I do no-ot own! I do no-ot own! And this is really lame-o! *to the tune of BINGO*

* * *

"And now, it is time for the beloveds to exchange vows."

All eyes were locked on the front of the church, and-more specifically-the couple standing there. A pair of blue eyes burned into a set of gray ones. The blue eyes belonged to a blonde haired man: Peeta Mellark. The gray eyes belonged to a brown haired woman: Katniss Everdeen.

This was an occasion that so many had waited for, and it was with bated breath that they looked upon it then: the wedding of the star-crossed lovers of District Twelve, the boy with the bread and the Mockingjay, Peeta and Katniss.

A glint of nervousness flashed through the blue-eyed man's eyes before he took a deep breath and began to speak.

"My beautiful Katniss. You are my life, my whole life, and now I can officially share it with you as long as I live. The first time I saw you, we were five. My father pointed you out, and that was when I first laid eyes on you. Later, in music, you sang the Valley Song. It was that day that I knew I was in love with you."

The crowd sighed collectively as he paused for breath.

"You are beautiful. Stubborn, yes. Fierce, yes. Smart, yes. And so much more. And you are all mine. I still dont believe it. How can you be happy with me? But you are. And as long as you are mine, I will die a happy man-the most happy man in the world. So, Katniss Everdeen, will you do the honor of making me that man?"

By now, most of the crowd had shed a few tears, the bride included. She took a deep breath, and said, "I do."

She closed her eyes before starting again. "As usual, Peeta, you have astounded me. That was beautiful-surpassing my own vows, to be sure."

She smiled delicately, and a few laughs escaped from the crowd.

"Peeta, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You changed my life, and you continue to everyday. You are my hope, my dandelion in the spring, and I can imagine nothing better than spending the rest of my life with you. Peeta Mellark, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Peeta gave a watery smile, and said, "I do."

"And now," the priest said to Peeta, "you may kiss the bride."

And he did.

* * *

A.N. This was DomiHearts1497 365th reviewer prize chapter. There was something about writing this, some feeling that it was too personal for me to be looking in on it. Do you guys know what I'm talking about?

FSP


	191. Chapter 191: Who Wants To Hear A Joke?

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to The Favorite Of The Gods (twice), Catching Fireflies, charliesunshine, Fanfictionlover500, and District4girl (guest). To our one and only District4girl, I wish I could PM you! You should get an account...!

Disclaimer: Disclaim, disclaim, all authors! Make sure they know what you don't own! For this story it's the Hunger Games, but it can be anything! Disclaim, disclaim, all authors! Make sure they know what you don't own!

* * *

Imagine taking a child's toys, throwing them into a bonfire, and making the child watch. Now imagine, without giving that child a break, that you send that child off to the military.

That is a more visual description of what the Hunger Games are like for a twelve-year old child. The 'taking-their-toys-and-burning-them' part was to symbolize them being Reaped, being pulled jarringly out of their lives. And the whole 'send-them-to-the-military' part was symbolizing thrusting them into a world of violence and death, also known as the Hunger Games.

Pretty clever, huh?

No?

Alright, then, moving on.

It's basically the same thing for thirteen-year olds, but you swap 'toys' for 'friends'. And the same goes for fourteen, but 'friends' becomes 'personality/freedom', and so on and so on.

And this is sad. Because soon, that fire that the toys/friends/personality/freedom are thrown into will consume us all.

Now, who wants to hear a joke?

* * *

A.N. Weird? Yes. I know. But a lighter chapter than usual, so it's good, I suppose. *shrugs* Anyways, review, please!

FSP


	192. Chapter 192: Extinguished

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to nevergone4ever (twice), The Favorite Of The Gods, Fanfictionlover500, and District4girl (guest, and twice). To our double guest reviewer, what's going on with your account? Maybe I can help?

Disclaimer: Ι δον'τ οων ΘΓ. (I used a lowercase Ω for a w. Don't kill me!)

* * *

Random Tribute POV

"I won't fight anymore."

That is what I said, staring into the camera. I would like to say that I said it rebelliously, refusing to play by the Capitol's rules. But in all actuality, I had stared into the camera with bloodshot, tear-filled eyes, and told them that I had given up hope.

I used to be your average Panem girl: not happy all of the time, but not depressed, either. I wasn't extremely popular, but I did have friends. I thought I could change the world.

That was before reality set in. The real world of death, poverty, cruelty, and lies. And the annual killing spree, Hunger Games.

That reality made me want to change the world even more, so I started to rally people. I wasn't going to start a rebellion, but I was going to have a group ready to pitch in when the time came.

And the Capitol broke me. I went into the Games with my held held high, and then there I was: crying, giving up hope.

I don't know if the Reaping was rigged, or if it was just a lucky coincidence for the Capitol, but I had been a spark, and they extinguished me. I had been alive, and they killed me. I had been a threat, and now I was gone.

* * *

A.N. I hope you liked it, and, as usual, I ask you to review, please!

FSP


	193. Chapter 193: Shameless

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, Guest, Fanfictionlover500, and The Favorite Of The Gods. I posted a new story, this time in the PJO category...(yay for shameless advertising!) check it out, maybe?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh, and this chapter is brought to you by shameless advertising.

* * *

"So, how are you?"

Caesar turned looking at the girl next to him.

The girl replied with a smile. "Well, I'm doing wonderful, thanks to my Neutrogena skin moisturizer! It keeps skin looking healthy and diminishes wrinkles!"

Caesar gave her a strange look before continuing. "Ah, yes, I see. What is your strategy for the Games?"

"I am going to use only the best ideas and meld them together. Where will I get these ideas? From my iPhone 5, of course! The new and improved iPhone is now better than ever," the girl replied.

Caesar closed his eyes for a moment before continuing. "Ah, very good. Are you ready for the Arena?"

The girl didn't take a moment to think before responding. "Of course! I'll be getting there quickly and in comfort, because I used Travelocity to book my flight! Travelocity can help with your next adventure, too!"

The look in Caesar's eyes clearly said, 'Is there anything you don't advertise?', but he only said, "Really, well that's fantastic. And what is your motivation to win these upcoming Games?"

"Well," the female tribute said quickly, "I use the WeightWatchers plan. It lets you slim down while enjoying your favorite foods! It's easy to stay motivated when the end result is so easy to attain!"

"Mhm." Caesar sighed, and looked at the timer. There was still one minute and forty-five seconds left, but nobody needed to know that.

"Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you," Caesar said, "but I believe our time is up."

"Oh yes! Always fly Inited Airlines for your traveling needs. Have an up, up, and away day!"

Caesar gently began pushing the girl off of the stage, saying, "Really, we're out of time. You must go."

The girl walked off stage. Suddenly, her head popped back around the wall and blurted, "Need to know the time? Rolex is the best, don't fall for the rest," before disappearing behind the corner again.

* * *

A.N. Randomly weird chapter? Yes, yes indeed. Review, please?

FSP


	194. Chapter 194: For Now

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, The Favorite Of The Gods, and Fanfictionlover500 for reviewing. Lets say this takes place when Katniss is, say, thirteen.

Disclaimer: If you can't tell by now, go have a staring contest with Medusa.

* * *

_**May Eighth**_

Dear Journal,  
Prim bought me this book for my thirteenth birthday. She told me it is to write what happens every day. That was earlier. Now, I'm in the woods, checking my snare trail. I'll write more soon, I guess.  
Katniss

_**May Twelfth**_

Dear Journal,  
Today, I went hunting with Gale.  
We shot two squirrels and caught a rabbit in our snares. I traded one of the squirrels with the baker for a loaf of fresh bread. Prim and I had stew and bread for dinner. I'll write again soon.  
Katniss

**_May Twenty Third_**

Dear Journal,  
I went hunting again today. Nothing came from our snares, and we only shot one squirrel. I insisted that Gale take it. For our dinner, Prim and I ate the last of the stew and some berries that I picked. I'll write again soon.  
Katniss

**_June Fifth_**

Dear Journal,  
I went hunting today. It was nice out, and I spent all day in the woods. I had a good haul: four squirrels, two rabbits, and one fine turkey. I visited the lake for a swim, and collected some Katniss tubers. Prim met me in the meadow, and we collected dandelions for salad. We will eat a good dinner tonight. I will write again soon, hopefully.  
Katniss

**_July Seventeenth_**

Dear Journal,  
I have been busy. Mother is getting worse. Prim has the flu, and some other kind of sickness. I have been going to the woods everyday to catch game to barter for her medicine. I will not be able to write for a while. Goodbye for now.

Katniss

* * *

A.N. I hope you liked this. I can't believe that we are almost at 200 chapters! Have any of you seen a story with this many chapters?

FSP


	195. Chapter 195: They Never Were

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500 and The Favorite Of The Gods for reviewing.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

Random Tribute POV

Water. I needed to find water.

It had been three days since the Games began, and I still hadn't found water. I knew that, without it, I would die. I gave up hope on the fourth day.

And that's when I stumbled upon a pond.

I was elated. I couldn't believe my luck! I took off my pack and jumped into the water, awaiting the cool relief it would bring.

It never came.

Instead, I was treated to a scalding hot sensation, burning my skin.

I yelped, pulling myself out of the pool. Still, though, I felt as if I was swimming in a pot of boiling water.

My insides felt as if they were in fire. I thought that my skin was melting right off of my bones. I felt woozy, and I fell to the ground.

I gave up. I stopped trying. The odds were obviously not in my favor. They never were.

* * *

A.N. Urg...I don't know how I feel about this chapter...how do YOU-no, not you, you! Not you, I'm talking to you! You-yes, you! What did you think about it?

FSP


	196. Chapter 196: Raspberry Rubies Cereal

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, Fanfictionlover500, The Favorite Of The Gods, Avril (guest), and charliesunshine. I'm going camping tomorrow, so chapters will most likely be short (probably poetry) ones.

Disclaimer: S'MORES! SWIMMING! CAMPFIRES! A disclaimer? Uh, sure, disclaim.

* * *

Glimmer POV

Yay! I'm so excited to go to the Arena! It's gonna be so much fun!

This train is, like, almost as nice as my house! But not quite. But almost!

There's chandeliers, and they're sparkly! And there's yummy food. And my room! It has a bed made of diamonds!

Okay, you're never gonna believe what I had for breakfast. OMG, I had rubies!

At least, I think they were rubies. The box said "Raspberry Rubies Cereal"...yep, defiantly real rubies!

I'm, like, so excited good these Games, though, like seriously! I'm not scared at all. Like LOL, who could beat me?

And OMG, I bet there are gonna be tons of hot boys! Especially from District Two. The male tributes from there are always, like, smokin' hot!

Oh, sad face. I've gotta go train. Like I need it! LOL! ROTFL!

Well, 'kay. GTG! TTFN!

* * *

A.N. If I haven't made it clear, I don't think much of Glimmer. Please, feel free to review! You'll get you're name in the author's note...you. Yeah, you, who has never reviewed before. Do it! It's fun!

FSP


	197. Chapter 197: Poisoned

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to The Favorite Of The Gods, Avril (guest), Catching Fireflies, Fanfictionlover500, *gags* GlimmerIsAwesome (guest, who is funny. I was expecting an angry review when I saw the pen name! XD), and District4girl (who reviewed, followed this, favorited this, followed me, and favorited me). What a response last chapter!

Disclaimer: "When I become president, Fanfiction authors with own the Hunger Games!" I'm voting for them! But until then...

* * *

Random Tribute POV

The blade sunk home, hitting Esther in the chest. She sunk to the ground, clawing feebly at the hilt of the blade. She looked up at me. I was momentarily surprised at the hate in her eyes. It didn't agree with the innocent charade she had been pulling this whole time.

"How could you?" I asked, my voice cracking. My best friend, Nate, was on the ground at my feet. "Why did you poison Nate? We had an alliance!" I yelled angrily.

She grinned wickedly. "You were so easy to fool. 'Oh, please, help me! Let me in to your alliance! I am just so helpless!'" She cackled, which quickly turned into a choked cough. "Fact is, I'm here to win. Too late now, I suppose, but at least I got to kill your little friend." She spat out friend vehemently, as if the word tasted bad in her mouth.

"So long," she said, but I was already looking at Nate.

I crouched down next to him. He was sweating, and his pupils were huge. I felt his forehead. Fever. "Nate," I said, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have trusted her."

He smiled feebly. "It's alright. She fooled me, too."

I started sobbing, tears dripping into Nate's face. "I should have watched you. I should have protected you!"

Nate looked up into my eyes. His eyes were a storm of emotions: sadness, pity, fear. "I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone. You have to keep fighting. Promise?" Nate looked at me pleadingly.

"I promise," I said in a whisper.

"Good," he said. "I'm-I'm dying. Please. Forgive me. I'm so sorry."

His lips were forming words that I couldn't hear. I leaned down, putting my ear to his lips.

"Goodbye."

* * *

A.N. I hope you enjoyed, and review, please!


	198. Chapter 198: My Name Is Primrose

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to

Disclaimer: I think I'm in a writing coma. No matter, I must continue writing! I don't own anything.

* * *

My name is Primrose  
Katniss calls me little duck  
Then where are my wings?

It's 'cause I'm a girl  
Not a duck, silly people!  
You believe me now?

I have a pet cat  
And his name is Buttercup  
He is my best friend

Rory is nice, too  
He is extremely funny  
And kind of cute, too

My name is Primrose  
And I am so not a duck  
I like cats. Good-bye!

* * *

A.N. That was...strange...

Review!

FSP


	199. Chapter 199: Lonely Luxury

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to any/everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't want to think right now!

* * *

I escape the world  
Through the books that I read  
And I get small pleasures in life  
Like strawberries

I am the mayor's daughter  
Nobody takes the time to  
Get to know me  
They all assume I'm snobby

The only friend I have  
Is Katniss, because she  
Took the time to meet me  
And not just imagine what I'm like

My life is lonely  
My life is sad  
You might think it's luxury,  
But I'm all alone

* * *

A.N. A simple view of Madge's life. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!

FSp


	200. Chapter 200: Becomes A Game

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to charliesunshine, Catching Fireflies, and Fanfictionlover500. To charliesunshine, I'm happy just for reviews saying if I did well or not. And of course they're always worth reading!

Disclaimer: IDONTFEELLIKEDOINGADISCLAIMERANDYOUCANTMAKEME!

* * *

Most tributes are horrified  
Of entering the Arena  
And the ones that aren't  
Are the fiercer ones you've seen

There might be a few who  
Haven't been trained  
And manage to survive for a while  
Without being pained

But most of the time  
Those who win the fame  
Have been trained to kill  
So it all becomes a game.

* * *

A.N. Happy 200th chapter and 500th review! I know it was short, but I'm still camping and I don't want to waste too much time. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you tomorrow! Review, please!

FSP


	201. Chapter 201: Real World

A.N. Salutation. Thanks to RowanOfTheWoods, Fanfictionlover500, The Favorite Of The Gods, Guest, and charliesunshine.

Disclaimer: *sleeping*

* * *

Random Victor POV

I miss the Arena. I know it aounds crazy, but I do. At least there, I was surrounded by things that were real. Now, there are only a few trees. Not the forests and rivers like the Ganemakers' creation.

And there, at least I knew where everyone stood. They all wanted me dead. And here, I don't know. They might be friend. They might be foe. But there is no way to fine out unless you give them your trust.

In the Arena, I knew what had to be done. There isn't such a clear path in the real world. One never knows if what you're found is right until later, sometimes much, much later.

As crazy as I feel saying it, the Arena was safer for me. I knew where everyone stood, and I knew what had to be done. Things there were real, not just fake little pictures and images. At least there, I knew what to expect.

Here, in the real world, I don't.

* * *

A.N. So I'm back from camping now. It was really fun, and I was sad to leave. Anyways, my family and I were playing the game Scattergories and the letter was 'F'. We had to write down a hero. It didn't say superhero, so I took it as someone you look up to. I put Finnick. It was accepted by everyone. Awesome experience of my life. As always, read, enjoy, and review!

FSP


	202. Chapter 202: The Ratio Is Imbalanced

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to FanfictionLover500, guest, another guest, and Catching Fireflies. Not to sound like 'why did she stop reviewing?' but whatever happened to your sister? Did I do something to upset Anarchy Girl, or what? Sorry. I'm rambling.

CAUTION: Contains many large and scientific words.

Disclaimer: A long, long time ago, and yet somehow in the future... (Snorg tees. com is funny.)

* * *

Foxface POV

What should I plan as my demise?

I mean, the odds that I will survive and emerge victorious are especially slim. I should, hypothetically, have a one to six ratio of survival, but that becomes inaccurate if you look at the other counterparts if the ratio.

I am decidedly ill equipped to defeat in battle most of the others. The pair from the second district have a distinct advantage, as they have been training for an undetermined amount of time-at minimum, probably, ten years, at maximum, fourteen.

And the couple from the twelfth also have a shared advantage as the others from two-they are exactly that: a pair. Therefore, they have a much higher ratio of survival, because factoring in the double amount of weaponry and food collectors causes a significant change in the facts.

The female specimen from twelve also has the advantage of hunting. It was apparent to me that she was a bow hunter when I first met her. The male has a distinct talent when it comes to camouflage, and he is under the protection of the girl.

The boy from the eleventh is intimidating, and that alone effects his odds if survival. He is obviously strong, and-judging from the clear form of muscle-he can run. Being from eleven gives him an special advantage when it comes to plants, therefore, he may be able to-hypothetically-survive on plants alone.

Therefore, if you calculate in the factors that I have previously stated, you will come to the same hypothesis that I have: my demise is imminent.

The only variable is how I die.

I refuse to die brutishly. Therefore, I can only turn to a small matter of things, the main solution is poison.

Then, there is the matter of locating the deadly substance. I was lucky enough to be in the few who scavenged in the hometown of my origin.

I know of the deadly poisonous berries called Nightlock. I will orchestrate a plan in order to consume the Nightlock. Therefore, I will meet my demise in my own way.

The odds of my survival are slim. The odds of this plan failing are non-existent.

* * *

A.N. Whoa. Big word overload. This is an installment kind of like the Glimmer one a little while ago. But I really do love Foxface, honest. Hope you loved this chapter! If you did, review!

FSP


	203. Chapter 203: Backwards, Forwards

A.N. Salutayions. We got a whopping 30 reviews! Thanks to Catching Fireflies, RowanOfTheWoods (three times, and I'm not sure I understood your question about the tributes' feelings), Guest (yes, characterized is a word. You just used it incorrectly. ;)), Stella Hawk, Fanfictionlover500, and DomiHearts1497, with a whopping twenty three reviews.

Disclaimer: Since RowanOfTheWoods said she liked my disclaimers, I figure this one had better be good. Here goes!

Me: Clary, can you draw me a tube for owning the Hunger Games?

Clary: *sputters* Wha-what? That book series? No!

Me: *pouting* Why not? Party-pooper.

* * *

Important Capitol Citizen POV

_We sat in the conference room, all twenty of us. Being the mayor if my city is what got me into this exclusive group._

_Why we were there still surprised me._

_The people had rebelled._

_I can't fathom why. We had everything going smoothly: no wars, food being shipped out, and a set of strong laws._

_But they still had. It was a big step backwards. And we were here to think up a punishment. The president himself was here, thinking as well._

_After a few hours, somebody thought of it._

_It was a beautiful thing-a way to remind the Districts of the Capitol's power while not completely leaving them without hope. It was devious. It was the Hunger Games._

* * *

I had been young then, stupid. I had thought we were taking a leap forwards, but we were only putting ourselves farther back.

Now, I am older. I know more.

I don't claim to know everything. But I know bow that the Games aren't the solution.

I don't claim to have the solution. I only know that this isn't it.

My only hope is that someone can take the first step in reaching the solution: overthrowing the Capitol. Eliminating their old ways.

Maybe then, we could stop going backwards.

Maybe then, we could go forwards.

* * *

A.N. This chapter is inspired by the song "Twisted Logic" by Coldplay. Can you guys guess my three favorite bands?

FSP


	204. Chapter 204: Warning Sign

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500, Catching Fireflies, Guest, another Guest, yet another Guest, RowanOfTheWoods (I wish I could PM you!), and The Favorite of the Gods (I just realized that I've been writing your pen name wrong...sorry!).

Disclaimer: The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins is your mother. Noooooooooo! (Anybody getting that reference?)

* * *

Clove POV

I looked down ruefully at the screen. They were playing highlights from last year's Ganes-the seventy-four annual Hunger Games.

One of those highlights was my death.

I had gotten so confident. I hadn't been looking for other tributes. Instead, I'd been looking for a warning sign-looking for anything the Capitol might throw at me.

If someone had told me that I would be killed, I would've scoffed at them. If someone had told me that a District Eleven tribute would kill me without using a weapon, I would've pointed them in the direction of the nearest mental institution.

Funny to think I'd been looking for a warning sign for the wrong this all along.

* * *

A.N. To those of you that answered Coldplay, Imagine Dragons, and fun., you were correct! This chapter is for the Guest reviewer who asked do Clove. Review! We're more than halfway to one thousand!

FSP


	205. Chapter 205: Six Hours

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to The Favorite of the Gods (twice), Fanfictionlover500, Guest, and Catching Fireflies. I have just posted a new Mortal Instruments story, for anyone who's interested.

Disclaimer: Here's our dear Haymitch for the disclaimer!

Haymitch: Go away.

FSP: Well then!

* * *

Haymitch POV

I collapsed into my couch.

My legs hurt. My arms hurt. Heck, eyes my eyes hurt.

Peeta had worked Katniss and I to the bone for six hours straight. We all ran up and down the steps twelve times. We all did twenty push-ups. All of us did one hundred sit-ups. Three hundred jumping-jacks. And we ran around the District four times.

But that wasn't the worst part.

Sure, I was old, and because I was old, I was sore. And I would be site tomorrow. And I would probably still be sore when we trained next.

But it had been six hours long.

And the only thing that went through my mind was,

"Where's my alcohol?"

* * *

A.N. Our poor, addicted Haymitch. Review, guys! And know that I'm thankful for every one!

FSP


	206. Chapter 206: Blah-blah-blah

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500, The Favorite of the Gods, District4girl, Guest, and Catching Fireflies.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

Grimm Reaper POV

In my opinion, the Games are quite helpful. In my line of business, I'm lucky to get three thousand a day.

So getting an extra twenty three, and kids to boot, is truly a treat. Yeah, it is bad and evil and blah-blah-blah. But hey, wouldn't you be happy to get the entry three free birthday gifts months early?

And if you say no, or that I'm crazy and evil, well, I might be seeing you sooner than I was expecting.

* * *

A.N. I know it was short, but it was a knew idea, so I hope you enjoyed!

FSP


	207. Chapter 207: Paralized

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to NutellaIsAwesome (guest, and was that thing before the second face supposed to be a gun?!), Catching Fireflies, Guest, Fanfictionlover500, and nevergone4ever for reviewing.

SAPPY-NESS ALERT! You guys have no idea how much each one means to me!

Disclaimer: Yesterday, I bought light up devil horns and I said, "I am Hades!" And then I covered my head with my hands and yelled, "Please don't smite me, Hades!" Suffice to say, he didn't.

* * *

Random Victor POV

I tried to pull my head up when I heard it-heard her. I was hoping to go without a visit tonight, but my wish was not granted.

I couldn't open my eyes fully, much less lift my head. I didn't need my eyes, though, to tell what was going to happen next.

The rustling and dragging sounds continued. I couldn't see her, only when she passed through the thin rays of moonlight escaping my window shades. Even then, I could only see her greasy hair and dirty clothes.

I could feel the tug in my blankets, and then, like clockwork, the weight came on to my chest. Her face finally came into view-and it wasn't her face!

As much as I tell myself not to scream when I get visits, I couldn't help it. This time, it wasn't the Hag who was sitting on my chest.

It was Bona Cleart, the final tribute I had faced-and killed.

The posturing were reversed, now: I had sat on her chest, my face close to her's, and put my hands in her neck.

And here she was, somehow, doing just that to me.

I knew I wouldn't be able to scream, but I tried anyways. And after a few moments, to my surprise, Bona disappeared and the weight lifted, my screams rising into the air after it.

I gulped in deep breaths. So this was what the other Victor's talked about-the PTSD: Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

I'd never had a bout of it. The visits had come no stop after I won, but never like this.

Now, I know what they mean. About the true fear. And the horror.

Now, I believe them.

* * *

A.N. I don't have Sleep Paralysis, so I'm sorry if this was inaccurate or offensive. I hope you enjoyed, and please review!

FSP


	208. Chapter 208: Thinking While Intoxicated

A.N. Salutations. Wow, almost all of the five reviews I got (Guest, A (Guest), Fanfictionlover500, Catching Fireflies, and NutellaIsAwesome (guest)), a lot of the said I really captured the feeling last chapter! I'm happy I did not disappoint. This chapter is inspired by Fanfictionlover500's review for two chapters ago.

Disclaimer: I own the purple light-up unicorn underwear you have. Yeah. I know all about that.

* * *

(Drunk) Haymitch POV

The couch is just so...couch-y.

It is the prince-NO. The king!-of Couch-ity Couch Couch Land. And I get to sit on it!

You know what makes the couch better?

Did you say nothing?

Well, mah friend, you are WRONG! The answer us sitting on it, with a beer!

And, y'know. Drinking it. Because what fun would it be to have it and not drink it?

That's completely right. No fun at all.

And I have too much of not fun.

Like all those dead people that I try to save. And Maysilee. And-my burps smell like cheeseburgers!

I wonder why.

And the world is purple! And the sky is, too! And it's made of hedgehogs!

Where did that dolphin come from?

No really.

Stupid geese! I told you no more dolphins in the house!

Now...where's my booze?

* * *

A.N. That was...weird...

FSP


	209. Chapter 209: She'd Said, She'd Said

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to The Favorite of the Gods, NutellaIsAwesome (guest), Catching Fireflies, Fanfictionlover500, Guest, and to my special reviewer, Haymitch hater, a guest. They said, and I quote, "Terrible story. The worst HUnger Games fic ever. :( Don't post

any more." I'd appreciate it, Haymitch hater, that next time, you:

1. Explain yourself. What made you hate it?

least write your flame without mistakes. It's "Hunger", not "HUnger".

3. Don't. Just don't tell me what to do. I'm not going to listen, as you can see.

4. The biggest tip of all: don't waste time. I really don't care what people like you have to say. You wasted my time when I read that, and now that I'n writing this. And you obviously wasted your own time by writing that, because it will make no impact whatsoever. So do all of us authors out there a favor: If you don't like, don't read.

Alright, I'm done. Sorry to all people who are not Haymitch hater for having to read that.

Disclaimer: Ask again later.

* * *

Random Tribute POV

I pray that this won't be the one time that my spear hits it's mark, and I throw. My spear-work may not be accurate, but it was-at least-consistent.

This throw is no different, and it goes a long ways to my left. From my spot, I can hear where it lands and watch as she hears it, too. Her head shoots up, eyes scanning around for predators.

I know she won't see me, but I am nervous for a moment. The feeling passes as quickly as it came, and, soon, I'm moving on to the next step of my plan.

I watch her, and she stands up slowly. Cautiously, she begins to move towards the location of my spear. I take this as my cue, and begin stealthily moving through the trees to reach my spear before her.

I see it, gleaming in the grass. Standing with my back to a tree. Ivan hear her coming, looking for the source of the noise, which was lodged in the ground not two feet away from me.

I quietly unsheathed my dagger, and -when I can hear her only three feet away, I step out from my hiding place.

She doesn't see me, as her eyes are trained on the ground.

Her blue eyes scan the ground until they widen, seeing the spear. Just as she looks up, eyes full of fear, my dagger enters her chest.

She sinks to the ground, and I feel that I have righted the wrong on her opinion of me.

_"Terrible throw,_" she'd said._ "The worst spearman ever,"_ she'd said. _"Never try to throw again. You'll never get anywhere with that spear," _she'd said.

I had been so confused. She hadn't said what would make it better. She had only said it was horrible.

And I had showed her.

* * *

A.N. This is inspired by my little rant at the top! Speaking of that, did it make sense, and so any if you agree with me in those four points?

Either way, please review!

FSP


	210. Chapter 210: Heights

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Guest, Mockingjabberbird (for following), NutellaIsAwesome (guest), Catching Fireflies, TheOnlyBoyOnThisWebsite, Fanfictionlover500, and The Favorite of the Gods. I love all of you for your reviews. They were so encouraging, what with the recent flaming. Again, I apologize for that.

Disclaimer: *snore*

* * *

Random Tribute POV

I could hear him chasing me. His name was Noah, my District Partner, and ally gone wrong.

He was a large, muscled boy of seventeen. He was strong, but I was fast.

And light.

He had an easy two hundred pounds on me.

So when he started to chase me through the arena, I knew I had to find something to climb.

I prayed that there would be a tree soon, and-apparently-someone was listening, as I saw a large oak appeared not ten feet away.

I scrambled up it, pulling my hands higher up on the trunk. I climbed until knew that the tree couldn't hold his weight anymore. Then, I stopped and looked down.

That was a mistake.

In my haste to get away from Noah, I had completely forgotten about my fear of heights.

Now, looking down at the ground, at least twenty feet below me, I remembered. And not only did I remember, but I experienced it.

The ground spun. My vision blacked out. And the next thing I knew, my hands were slipping, and I was falling through the air.

It had been a great plan.

But as I fell through the air, I couldn't help but realize how stupid I had been. Even if the fall didn't kill me, I knew that Noah would when I reached the ground.

* * *

A.N. Thanks, and please review!

FSP


	211. Chapter 211: Stupidity

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Guest (sorry to hear that! Are you getting it casted?), NutellaIsAwesome (guest, and haha, the things you'll never do. :D), Fanfictionlover500 (agreed), and District4girl (NOT A GUEST ANYMORE! Go check her out! And okay then...?).

I've been added, for this story, to a community, "Swirls Of Gray". I'm so excited!

Disclaimer: Ringringringringringringringring banana phone!

* * *

Yet Another Random Tribute POV!

I yawned, looking up to peer a the sun. I was so tired-it had to be almost nightfall.

I was shocked to see that, according to the sun, it was only twelve o'clock P.M.

If that was correct-and why wouldn't it be? The sun's course never changes-why was I so sleepy?

I yawned again, wider this time. I had only been in the Arena for three days, and though my muscles were fatigued from all the hiking, I knew I shouldn't have been that tired.

My eyes began to droop, and I lowered myself to the ground.

It wasn't safe for me to be walking while I was like that.

My eyes shuttered closed, and I began to panic as I leaned against a nearby tree.

The only thing I'd ever heard of to cause something like that was...

Poison. My eyes flew open, or they would have, if I'd had the power to pull them apart.

I hadn't eaten anything that could have been-wait. Yesterday, I ate some berries that I found.

It had been stupid of me.

But, as I felt my body go limp and the darkness closing in, I k re it was too late.

My trainer had always said that stupidity was one of the most dangerous things in the Arena.

Turns out, she was right.

* * *

A.N. This is inspired by Katniss' "stupid people are dangerous" quote. And my need for sleep. I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you tomorrow!

FSP


	212. Chapter 212: Bleeding Out

A.N. Salitations. Thank you to Fanfictionlover500, The Favorite of the Gods, Catching Fireflies, NutellaIsAwesome (Guest), Victoire Collins (Guest), and District4girl.

Disclaimer: I HATE MY LIFE. Not really. I only dislike it when I'm reminded that I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

Most people don't remember  
That the knife doesn't kill you

They forget that the metal blade  
Only brings the blood

When you take the hit  
To protect a friend

It's the river of blood  
That will be your end

So it is happening to me  
As you cradle my head

And apologize for  
Every wrong thing you've said

I can feel the blackness  
Closing in on me

And suddenly I'm bleeding out,  
I'm bleeding out for you

* * *

A.N. This was inspired by "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons. I hope you liked my free-verse, and please review!

FSP


	213. Chapter 213: Made Them So

A.N. Saluations. Thanks to Victoire Collins (Guest), Catching Fireflies, NutellaIsAwesome (guest), Guest, The Favorite of the Gods, and Fanfictionlover500.

Disclaimer: ehMay. Iay on'tday arecay.

* * *

Everyone needs a way out.

For Haymitch, it's alcohol. The proof is everywhere-how he acts, what he says, what he smells like, what his house looks like. He wasn't always so hopeless. The Games made him so.

For Effie, it's clothes. Another outfit, another day shopping, and another precious moment of distraction. More time away from the memories that threaten to swallow her every day. Her life was not always so shallow-seeming. It was the Games that made her so.

And many more, too, have been driven to find a way out by the Games. They were not always so crazy. So hopeless. So shallow.

It was the Games. The Games made them so.

* * *

A.N. Short, I know. I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoyed anyways!

FSP


	214. Chapter 214: Versus

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES! NO TIME!

* * *

The people needed to rebel  
The were ready to fight  
You could hear the sound of guns  
Shooting out into the night

And some were ready and prepared  
Ready to fight and be free  
Others were scared and ran away  
The light of battle they were never to see

The Districts versus the Capitol  
The rebels versus the overlords  
The evil leaders of the nation  
Against the angry, rebellious citizen hoards

* * *

A.N. I JUST SAW A CATCHING FIRE TRAILER IN THE THEATER. IT WAS JUST SO...REBELLION...FLAMES...MOCKINGJAY...DRESS...GAM ES...FINNICK...THE FEELS...!

Sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Review, please!

FSP


	215. Chapter 215: Never After

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500, Victoire Collins (guest), Catching Fireflies, charliesunshine (five times), and NutellaIsAwesome (guest).  
Yes, I did write and post the previous chapter in less than ten minutes. It was 11:50 when I started writing, and everything was posted by 11:58 (I think).

Disclaimer: Hey hey, you you, I don't like your disclaimer! No way, no way, you can write it yourself then!

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was beautiful, with blonde hair and baby-blue eyes. She had everything she could ever need.

Her father was the mayor, so she had never known starvation or disease or poverty.

She had everything she wanted.

Except for the one that she loved. He loved another.

And she could deal with that.

But that's where it all went wrong.

The girl her prince loved was gone, far away, and in danger. That girl was her only true friend.

And the one she loved was distraught. He wasn't the same.

Then, everything took a turn for the worst.

The flaming bombs came. The girl was trapped. So was her family.

And they never lived happily ever after.

* * *

A.N. A grim fairy tale sort of chapter for you all today. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!

Oh, by the way, we've passed 600 reviews! Can you believe it?

FSP


	216. Chapter 216: Light and Dark

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to NutellaIsAwesome (guest, and I'll think about it), Fanfictionlover500, charliesunshine (that is who I was thinking of), and The Favorite of the Gods.

Disclaimer: I really own nothing. Sad, but true.

* * *

The Capitol is darkness  
And the rebels are the light  
Some say the light blinds you  
Others say it makes everything right

In the dark  
The evil rises  
Full of cruel and  
Dark surprises

And in the light  
The truth is clear  
Freedom is given  
The thing that is so dear

* * *

A.N. Short-yes. Interesting-I hope so. Please review!

FSP


	217. Chapter 217: Be Here

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to The Favorite of the Gods, Fanfictionlover500, RowanOfTheWoods (five times), charliesunshine, and NutellaIsAwesome, the awesome guest reviewer who inspired this chapter.

Disclaimer:

Me: What do we want?

Other crazy fan girls: The rights to the Hunger Games!

Me: When do we want them?

Other crazy fan girls: Now!

Lionsgate: STAHP.

* * *

Annie POV

"_Are you sure, you don't know anything, precious?" _

_The space around me is all black. I can't move. The voice is laughing, but I don't know where it's coming from. _

_Suddenly, a bright spotlight shines down in front of me, illuminating the owner of the voice I just heard. I can't see them at first, because the light is blinding after bring in the dark for so long. _

_When my vision returns, I see that the source of the voice is a doctor, dressed in all blinding white. A whimper escapes my throat when I see the needle in his hand. _

_"I asked you a question," he spits, and it's not long before his hand connects with my face. "Now, what do you know?" _

_I can feel my eyes watering from the slap as I shake my head._

_"Not going to talk? Let's see if this helps."_

_He pushes the needle through my skin and releases the poison inside of it. _

_It burns horribly, and I began to scream. He starts laughing again-_

My eyes fly open, only to be greeted by the darkness of nighttime filling my room. I feel my face, and it is wet with tears. I'm shaking, and I know that only one thing can help.

I reach over to the other side of the bed, but it's empty.

Why? Where did Finnick go?

And then I remember. A District 13 soldier told me yesterday that Finnick was dead.

I start crying again.

It's not true. It can't be. But they won't go look for him.

I curl up in my side, sobs wracking my body. Soon, my mind has reached the horrifying place of memories locked away, and I can't fall asleep anymore.

I spend the night curled up and crying, praying for the memories to stop, for the nightmares to end, for them to believe me.

For Finnick to be here.

* * *

A.N. Did you guys like it? I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Thanks for reading!

FSP


	218. Chapter 218: Disowned

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Fanfictionlover500, Catching Fireflies, The Favorite of the Gods, NutellaIsAwesome (guest), District4girl, charliesunshine, and RowanOfTheWoods (twice).

Disclaimer: Katniss, I now officially respect and envy for your talent for archery.

* * *

Random District Two Citizen POV

"And the male tribute chosen to represent District Two in the thirty-ninth annual Hunger Games is Daniel Freemont! Any volunteers?" The colorfully dressed Scarlett asked.

Then the flashbacks started.

_"What can you do?"_

_The trainer sneered at me, her ugly face scrunching up. "You can't hit a target with a bow. You can't throw a knife to save your life. And you're hopeless with a sword. You've almost impaled yourself with every other weapon you touched."_

_Her eyes were full of cruel glee as she laughed. "I've never seen such a pathetic thing to call himself a District Two tribute in training."_

_I shuddered. I knew that most of the things she said were true. But it still hurt to hear._

_What she said next hurt more._

_"You won't be disgracing our training program any longer. You're out."_

_I left with a lump in my throat._

Later, I'd had to tell my parents.

They were not pleased. In fact, they were so disappointed that they disowned me. I had been living on the streets for five years-since I was twelve.

I had nothing to lose.

I raised my voice above the crowds, and said, "I volunteer as tribute."

* * *

A.N. I hope you liked it! This is kind of a strange hater, but I hope you liked it. Please review!

FSP


	219. Chapter 219: Now You Should

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to RowanOfTheWoods (five times), Catching Fireflies, Fanfictionlover500, NutellaIsAwesome (guest, and here is your request), Guest, Another Guest, yet another guest, The Favorite of the Gods, and charliesunshine. To my guest reviewers, I want to know who you are! Give yourself a permanent pen name! Even if you can't think if a good one, just but something random, like "Raspberry Soccer Balls". If you think of a better one, then just put it in the review saying who you used to be. Then I'll know it's you every time you review with that name.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

* * *

Same Random District Two Tribute As Last Chapter's POV

The Careers surround me, all five of them. I know that I have surprised everyone at home, being the only one left besides the Careers.

But I'm sure that everybody has given up hope for me now.

I take a deep breath and reach into my jacket for my first knife of two. I turn to a small girl closing in on me behind and whip the knife at her. It's as if time slows down-I can see each rotation of the blade as it hurtles towards her. And then, it sinks home.

I barely hear the canon over the rush of fighting. I bring out my other knife and spot a dangerous looking boy hulking towards me with a sword.

I know that I can't throw the knife, because he'll expect it. So instead, I run straight for him.

He raises his sword with a smirk, but that quickly faded as I drop to the ground and slide under him. Before he can turn around, my blade is lodged in between his ribs, puncturing his lungs.

The others are angry now, and they are advancing quickly. I jump over the dead boy and grab his sword, as well as my knife, which slips unnoticed into my jacket.

The next to attack me is a girl with an bow, but she isn't much of a fight. My sword is pinning her to a tree before she has time to grab an arrow.

Pulling her quiver onto my back, I turn away from her lifeless form.

Getting in to the grove of battle, I turn to the remaining two tributes. There is a cruel looking girl with an axe and a boy with a scythe.

I decide that I'll save the girl for last.

So I turn to the boy with the scythe and contemplate how I should kill him. He makes the choice simple by running at me.

I swiftly move out of the way and trip him with my foot. He flails as he falls, and the scythe is blade up when he lands.

I turn away from the gruesome pool if blood beginning to form and look at the girl.

She is the image of surprise, with her mouth open and her eyes wide. Her face changes as she sees me draw my knife, and suddenly she is all warrior.

I turn my back on her and run to the tree where the girl still grips her bow.

Stopping next to her, I turn around. The girl is right where I thought she'd be-about ten feet away. I slowly raise my knife, and I see fear splash across her face.

But instead of throwing it, I raise it to my throat. She looks triumphant, as she believes she us about to win.

She barely had time time wipe the annoying smirk off of her face before I rip the bow from the dead girl's hand, drop the knife, and knock and arrow. It arcs through the air, and plants itself clean in her chest.

I turn to look at the tree, where I know there is a camera.

"You never believed in me. Now, you should. Now, you've seen. Now, you know."

* * *

A.N. Did you like it? I thought it was pretty good...  
Please review!

FSP


	220. Chapter 220: The Arrogant Blades

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to RowanOfTheWoods (nine times),  
The Favorite of the Gods, Fanfictionlover500, charliesunshine, Victoire Collins (guest), District4girl, Catching Fireflies, and NutellaIsAwesome (guest).

Disclaimer: This isn't strictly The Mortal Instruments, but still...

* * *

Random Female Tribute POV

"And I am one of the best with a sword," the blonde boy next to me continued.

We were sitting around a small fire, and he had been rambling for the past half hour. I had said nothing, as not to inflate his already swollen ego.

We were allies, though I was beginning to question why I'd thought to pick him.

Obviously, he was good looking, with his whole "golden boy" thing going. But he was also-surprisingly-good with weapons. He was tall, but sturdy, with a muscled body and tousled blonde hair.

I loved to draw, and since I didn't have my sketch pad, I was using the next best thing: the sand and my knife.

I had already drawn and ocean, a fire, and Jake-the blonde boy. I was working on a sketch of myself.

At least, I had been.

"Hey, Red," Jake said, referring to my red hair. "Can you use that knife for anything other than drawing?"

I just shot him a glare and went back to my sketch. I was seriously doubting my mental stability when I had taken him on as an ally when he broke the momentary silence.

"Y'know, I'm really good with a spear. I can kill someone from thirty feet away with it! And a bow? A hit to the vitals from fifty feet, at least. I've never really focused on a trident, but I bet I could kill someone in a close range. And I can kill anyone in hand-to-hand co-"

Jake dropped to the ground, an awful gurgling sound escaping his lips. Blood bubbled up from his mouth as well as his me k, where my knife was sitting.

"I can kill someone from two feet away with a knife," I said, mimicking his voice. "I'm pretty good, huh?"

* * *

A.N. *smiles* Did you guys get that? Even if you're not a TMI fan, I think it was still a good chapter. What did you think?

FSP


	221. Chapter 221: Count

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to everyone! There were so many of you, and I'm feeling lazy, so...

A special shout out to RowanOfTheWoods, who has finally caught up! I do hope you enjoy the rest of this!

Disclaimer: Hey, you. No, not you-YOU! The one who likes the Mortal Instruments. Wanna have your life ruined? Go read "Be My Poison" by kolorfulk. It is amazing.

* * *

Capitol Citizen POV

The Games are the highlight of every year  
And it bring together those whom I hold dear  
The parties, fashions, and foods are great  
So how could anyone ever hate?

The Districts must pay for what they've done  
And it's not like no one's ever won  
The Capitol is being fair  
In a punishment for traitors beyond compare

Those who win live lives of wealth  
All they could need for their health  
And the others in the Districts are pretty well, too  
So with a rebellion, what would it do?

We'd all be rules by savages  
The country would fall apart from ravages  
And in their wake madness would spread  
Adding more and more to the count of the dead

* * *

A.N. I hope you liked it, and please review!

FSP


	222. Chapter 222: Before It's Too Late

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to everybody who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Hooray for procrastination! It is currently 11:32 pm!

* * *

District Eleven Citizen POV

The Games are a disgusting thing  
That let's the Capitol's power ring  
Out across all of Panem  
An annual slaughter of the lamb

They thing that's it's all fun and games  
Just because-every year-someone gets fame  
But in truth the Games only destroy  
Only pain comes from the Capitol's ploy

And since there is no end in sight  
There's nothing we can do but fight  
To rebel against these acts of hate  
End them before it's much too late.

* * *

A.N. This is the previous chapter's opposite. I hope you enjoyed! I barely got done in time...it's 11:40 now...

Review!

FSP


	223. Chapter 223: Horizon

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to NutellaIsAwesome (guest), RowanOfTheWoods, The Favorite of the Gods, sibunafabina2000, Catching Fireflies, and Fanfictionlover500. I hope everyone knows that today is Suzanne Collins' birthday! So happy birthday to one of my favorite authors!

Disclaimer: My throat hurts...so does my heart when I remember that I don't own anything.

* * *

Finnick POV

I opened my eyes and peered up at the clouds. They were changing shape with each ripple and each wave.

The water felt blissfully calm, and I would have stayed under forever if it wasn't for the tightness beginning to bloom in my chest.

I took a large gulp of air as I popped my head above the waves. I was sitting only ten feet from shore, the sand acting as a curios beneath me. The clear, blue water settled a little bit below my shoulders, except for the occasional tall wave.

I laid down, submerging myself in the water once again. Since I had been in the water for most of my life, I could open my eyes underwater without any pain. I was thankful for that as I looked around the surrounding waters.

There were no worries in the water. I couldn't hear the noise of everyone else, and I could be completely relaxed. There was no threat of having to be a mentor, no Games to be afraid of, and no Capitol to worry about.

The thought of the Capitol made me sick. They had taken so much from me, and I was afraid of what else they could take. They'd already shown their power through my new job.

I sat up slowly, knowing that it was time to get out. If I had a flashback underwater, that would be it for me. I stood up a turned to face the shore. I walked up onto the sandy banks and grabbed my towel.

Walking along the shore, I rubbed the towel through my hair, effectively mussing it.

I looked out to the place where the water met the sky and sighed, dreaming of a better world I could find beyond the horizon.

* * *

A.N. Okay, so, the next chapter is going to be Finnick too, because I had another idea for this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to fit it in.

And I just wanted to explain the thing with his hair and the towel: you know that thing boys do where they rub their hair with the towel? Yeah, we'll, imagine Finnick doing that, in his swim trunks, asking you to review.

FSP


	224. Chapter 224: Sea Glass

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, The Favorite of the Gods, Fanfictionlover500, District4girl. I'm glad that two Finnick chapters in a row pleases you.

Disclaimer: _ D_ _ '_ _wn!

* * *

Finnick POV

I walked along the shore, droplets of water dripping down my bare chest.

Silence surrounded me, only broken by the waves lapping the shore and my quiet breaths. I watched as the sand sunk around my feet as I walked, looking to the edge of the coast only a foot away.

I was looking for sea glass.

It had been a hobby of mine as a child, and my mother had always told me that sea glass would tell a story if you could find all the pieces.

I hoped that I could-eventually-find enough pieces to make a whole. That I would be able to see someone else story through the sea glass, like my mother had always said.

That I would be able to put my story together from the broken pieces.

* * *

A.N. I hope you liked it! Tell me in a review! Can you believe that we're almost at 700 reviews?

FSP


	225. Chapter 225: Awful Puns, I Choose You!

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Catching Fireflies, NutellaIsAwesome (guest, and how 'bout a "el prize", since I'm not sure if you deserve all of the letters...), RowanOfTheWoods, Look For The Silver Lining, District4girl, Fanfictionlover500, Everlark-forever12, and The Favorite of the Gods for reviewing. Someone asked for another humorous chapter awhile ago, so here it is!

Disclaimer: Is there a HG character whose name begins with "I"? Because I seriously don't think there is.

* * *

One day, the dead Hunger Games characters decided it was time to get together and work out their problems.

Of course, this really didn't mean what it sounded like. It went more like this: Rue and Prim played a card game, Cato, Marvel, and Finnick discussed who was the toughest out of them, Madge read a book, Clove tried not up kill Glimmer, who was rambling on about how hot Justin Bieber was, Foxface talked to Wiress about science, and Thresh stood on the side, quietly taking it all in.

This was exactly what was going on that day, before rue relative quiet was broken by Rue.

"Wow, Prim-you're the bomb at this game!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped and looked at Rue, whose eyes widened as she realized what she'd said.

"No, Prim-oh God, I'm sorry!-I didn't mean to-"

Everyone continued to stare as Prim interrupted her.

"Oh no, Rue has a point."

She said it, and then looked around to see who got it.

A look of surprise mixed with mild disgust washed over each person's face in turn as they realized what had just happened.

The first to speak was Thresh.

"Prim," he said, his voice scary calm, "that was mean. Take it back.

Before Prim could respond, Clove said, "Oh the big guy's at it again!" She threw her hands up and said, "He's beast! As a matter of fact, Cato and Finnick are, too!"

The three males mentioned glared at her, and everyone knew what had just officially started.

It was the all out, how-you-died pun-fight to the death.

Soon the room was filled with yelling.

"You're so annoying, Marvel," Glimmer screamed. She hadn't quite caught on, unlike Marvel, who said, "Oh Glimmer, that stung!" with a sneer.

Finally realizing what was happening, Glimmer replied with: "You're a pain in the neck!"

Meanwhile, Madge was waging her own war against Cato.

"You're such an animal!"

"Yeah? Well, that was a burn!"

"That was a horrible pun!" Madge cried. "What, are you some kind of mutt?"

A look of rage crossed Cato's face and they continued their battle.

Foxface had her own problems to deal with, as Finnick continued to bombard her with puns.

"Oh, you're so /berry/ smart," he said sarcastically.

She responded quickly. "Oh, and you're simply beastly!"

Everyone was too busy yelling to hear Wiress saying "Tick tock, tick. Tick, tick, tick, tock!"

Which meant: "You're all berry annoying, burn-brained, beasts with no point at all!"

* * *

A.N. Wiress owns them all in the end.

Not all of the jokes are mine, but I have no idea who came up with them.

Review please!

FSP


	226. Chapter 226: Eternally

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to Victoire Collins (followed, and is no longer a guest!), I want Starbucks (used to be Fanfictionlover500), District4girl, RowanOfTheWoods (I did, I've just been so busy lately! I'll try to do one soon, okay? I have a secret one going on now anyways...), Everlark-forever12, Look For The Silver Lining (twelve times), Catching Fireflies, DomiHearts1497 (twenty-two times), and NutellaIsAwesome (guest, and I totally agree with you!).

Disclaimer: Ι δον'τ δική.

* * *

Random Tribute POV

"You're dying," by brain says  
But I do not comprehend  
The meaning of the words he's spoken  
Somehow, I thought it was jokin'

And the ground is spinning as I walk  
The trees around me whisper and talk  
I burn up and then I freeze  
Monsters chasing on their knees

I got ahead of what I knew  
And I forgot what you should never do  
So I drank the water, on my throat it was soothing  
Too bad I didn't notice that the water wasn't moving

"You're dying," my brain reminds me, too  
And now I know that it is true  
As the trees whisper soothingly  
And I close my eyes eternally

* * *

A.N. My throat hurts. I had no ambition to update today, so I can only hope that this wasn't horrible! We passed 700 reviews, guys! Thanks so much!

I'm just wondering, how many of you reading this haven't read all of the chapter?

FSP


	227. Chapter 227: I Cry

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to District4girl, I want Starbucks (it was from a disease in the water-never drink water that isn't moving!), The Favorite of the Gods (twice, and I'm so jealous! Thanks for making me depressed.), lydthekidd (who followed), NutellaIsAwesome (guest, and it did make me feel a little better), Catching Fireflies, Victoire Collins, and RowanOfTheWoods (gee, thanks for making me feel better!).

Disclaimer: Just saying: those who review frequently will be rewarded. Review old chapters and new ones alike, and you will be repayed.

* * *

Random District 12 Citizen POV

I take a deep breath. I know that what I'm about to do is most like a suicide mission, but I have no choice.

No one will hire my mother, even for the lowest pay we could survive on. My younger sister, Livy, is only six, so she can't help yet. And being only twelve, I'm not old enough for a job.

We're running our of food, and without money, we'll soon die.

So with another deep breath, I check behind me, and then I run.

The fence is old, and I quickly spot a hole to slide through. I speed up, my breath coming in short puffs as I pump my legs as hard as I can.

I'm almost to the hole when a piercing pain shoots through me.

I fall to the ground, writhing in pain. I manage to turn around, and I see a Peacekeeper with a still smoking gun.

I don't have to look to know that I've been shot.

A tear slips down my face-but not for me.

I cry for Livy, who will never get to grow up. For my sister who will forever be safe from the Reaping.

I cry for my mother, who feels as if she isn't good enough. For my mother, who will finally see my father again.

I cry for the people I love. I cry fir my family, who will die soon. I cry for my family, who I have failed.

* * *

A.N. Semi-depressing chapter! What did you guys think of it?

FSP


	228. Chapter 228: Give Up Now

A.N. Salutations. Thanks to The Favorite of the Gods (I bet that was amazing! I'm so jealous, still!), charliesunshine (three times), I want Starbucks, NutellaIsAwesome (guest), and Catching Fireflies. I feel like saying thank you to all of you, because this makes my day. Everything else I do, there's always someone better. So to think that all of you guys like this, it just really helps me to feel happy.

Disclaimer: You have just seen how depressing my life is.

* * *

Random District Six Tribute POV

I feel like there's no point in trying for these games. No one from my district ever wins.

Who sponsors the ones from district Six?

The simple answer, is nobody.

So when we finally get to the Arena, we run from the Cornucopia. Then we die, because we don't have a weapon to hunt for food, or to defend ourselves. And if it's cold, or hot, we can't get sponsors to give us anything.

We always die.

I don't know if any of our tributes have ever had there names written in the history books. We're never remembered.

I might as well give up now.

* * *

A.N. I'm sorry it's short, but hey-at least I updated.

FSP

*edit* Guys, I'm sorry! I did have this written, but I clicked the wrong document! Sorry!


End file.
